Viaje al Mundo de Death Note
by LunaSombra-AmaterasuKaguya
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una chica seria y tranquila viaja de un segundo a otro a su serie de Anime favorito?.¿Que pasaría si ella no era quien creía que era?.Ahora Sombra tiene un plan para salvar a sus personajes favoritos de su perdición,para eso entrara como una nueva detective que traerá la atención de L y Light.¿Podrá L confiar en ella,cuyo verdadero nombre comienza con V?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Estoy editando mi QUE SEA de do agrado.**

**Ninguno de ESTOS Personajes de La muerte me Nota Pertenece, sino-una soja respectivo sos dueña OC de mis.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 1:**

Luego de volver a casa de un día cansado en el club,puse a cargar mi celular y me fui a cambiar de ropa para ponerme mi piyama y estuve un rato con mi tablet.  
Estuve mirando unos los Episodios de Kore Wa Zombie desu ka,hasta que decidí mirar Death Note sin rato,hace tiempo que no lo veo y eso que lo que de visto muchas veces, ya perdí la cuenta ya, me sí de todos los diálogos, los pensamientos de cada personaje,sus planes, las muertes de los personajes principales, en fin ... todo.  
Recuerdo que cuando vi el Episodio 25 en Donde L y Watari, también Rem , morían casi me pongo a derramar una lágrima,y tambien en la muerte de Naomi Misora, Matt y Mello.  
Recuerdo en el ultimo episodio en donde Near gana y pierde Light, recuerdo su desesperación al ver de como lo descubrieron, y muere cuando su nombre es escrito en la libreta de Ryuk, me dio risa, me divirtió, Pero, al tempo mismo no pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima por él. Pero, bueno, el fue el que se creía un Dios,que para mi opinión seria un Dios trucho, pobre se le zafo un tornillo, y ademas estaba bastante desquiciado, el creía que siempre ganaría, mato a mucha gente buena y mala, a los que se interponían en su camino,como sino fueran nada,como si fueran moscas, para el fin de crear su tan esperado "Nuevo Mundo".  
También leí de Wikipedia, yahoo y otras fuentes Informativas la Información absoluta de ellos,los nombres, familia, La vida, etc,en fin fueron muchos,como también el final de la serie me hubiera gustado entrar y decirle a Light :  
-"¿Que se siente perder contra unos niños, te confiaste,como dice el viejo dicho,"No cantes victoria antes de tiempo",eso se aplica a ti, creíste que ganaste,pero,nunca esperaste que habría otras personas que podrían contra ti,y es por eso que por tonto,pierdes!".  
También tenia ganas de golpearlo, osea, ganas no me faltaba, es mas sobra en demasía.Y también iría a hablar con Ryuk,primero lo retaría por lo que hizo lo y luego lo felicitaría diciendo: Ryuk grande, genio, ídolo, ganador ...-en fin diría muchas gusto la serie estuvo muy buena, pero, fue feo que el Creador hizo que los principales como L, morir, digo es el principal no lo puede sacar, me acuerdo que por leí por facebook un comentario de una pagina de Death Note que decía: "Cuando L murió, Death Note, perdió su encanto",cuanta razón tenia.  
Yo seguía mirando el Episodio 25 y dije un poco enojada:  
-¿Por qué?.¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?.Primero la muerte de L,es un personaje principal, digo, Misa dijo que no traiciona a sus amigos,y lo primero que hace es salir a matar gente, haciendo que vuelvan a sospechar de ella y Rem lo mate. Ella no le importo lo de el y el sacrifico de Rem, solo les dio la espalda, que egoísta. Aunque no la puedo culpar del todo, el responsable fue Light .  
Después de eso llegue al capitulo de la muerte de Mello y Matt:  
-¿Ellos también?, bueno digo entiendo que Mello, prácticamente no era una palomita blanca ,se que se unió a la mafia y todo eso,y que sobretodo no tenga una actitud tan ... amigable, Pero, es bueno,aunque no lo parezca.Y en cuanto a Matt,aunque no apareció mucho, tampoco merecía morir.  
Ahora estaba mirando el ultimo Episodio:  
-Felicidades Near, ganaste, gracias Mello.¡En tu cara Light!. ¿Tiene que ser todo así?,yo respeto la idea del Creador,pero, no me convence mucho, yo hubiera cambiado La muerte de bueno,eso es algo que no puedo hacer, debo aceptarlo de como es.  
Miro la hora del reloj,son las 12, pero, por esta vez decidí Irme a dormir antes,puse a cargar la Tablet, me acosté y apague la luz,pero, antes de dormirme dije:  
-Me gustaría poder evitar la muerte de L, Mello, Matt, Naomi, Raye, Soichiro y also BB-Aunque No Apareció en ningún capitulo,leí toda su Información y Historia, y al hacerlo sentí lastima de el, el quería demostrar que no era una Copia de seguridad o de Repuesto, quería demostrar que el era inteligente,que era mas de lo que creían ... que el en verdad ... existía.  
Y en cuanto a Light y no en sí vale la pena salvarlo ... aunque tal vez lo consideraría,pero, ojo, dije tal Vez, en ningún momento dije que lo haría,no prometo nada, la probabilidad seria del: 99,5% no lo ayudo y dejo que reciba lo que merezca o el 5% lo ayudo a ver el error de su decisión, y renuncia al mal de sus decisiones que están equivocadas.  
Pero, eso si, si pudiera hacerlo iría bien preparada,con todo lo que necesitarí ese pensamiento me dormí...

Continuara...

Buenop estoy editando el primer capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2:Llegada al reino Shinigami

**Hola a todos!.Este es mi segundo capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora lo estoy editando.**

**Para aclarar Ningún personaje de Death Note es mio,es de su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note**

**Capitulo 2: Llegada al reino Shinigami.**

A la mañana siguiente abro los ojos lentamente,al escuchar el sonido de la alarma de las nueve de mi celular,y cuando lo hago,no veo ningún rayo de sol,que por lo general siempre me da a la cara por la ventanita,pero,esta vez veo todo oscuro:

-¿y esto?-dije al ver la oscuridad-pero si programe el reloj para las nueve,pero,esta todo oscuro,¿lo habré programado mal?-mire mi teléfono,son las nueve y uno,pero,¿por que esta todo oscuro?,abro mis ojos completamente,antes los tenia entrecerrados,y lo único que observo es un paisaje oscuro...muy familiar,pero,este paisaje es...¿un dibujo de anime?.

Enseguida me levante del suelo,ya no estaba en mi cama,ni en casa,con mis papás y hermanos-esto tiene que ser un sueño-susurre yo,entonces cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos y veo...todo igual,todo anime,me golpeo,en la cara,no tan fuerte,pero,no es tan dura ni para dejarme marca,pero,nada-no esto no puede ser,debí haberme golpeado con algo,o me inyectaron alguna especie de suero o estoy en coma o no se que-susurre cierro los ojos en un nuevo intento y al abrirlos sigo aquí-o...no...no puede ser...esto es malo...esto es muy malo-dije abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal.

Pero debo tranquilizarme,no debo perder la calma,debo pensar con la mente fría,como siempre-¿en que anime estoy?,espera,yo he visto este lugar muchas veces es el mundo de los Shinigami,ojo no de Bleach,que es todo hermoso,sino que es de Death Note,eso creo porque tal vez sea de otro anime que nunca antes vi,eso es una posibilidad,y si en verdad estoy en el mundo Shinigami,bueno entonces la preguntas serian:¿cómo llegue aquí? y ¿como vuelvo a casa?-me pregunte.

Estuve pensando,alguien debe saber como puedo regresar,espera,ahora que lo pienso...-el rey shinigami-dije,el puede ayudarme ya que si es un rey debe ser por algo,porque no creo que los otros shinigami puedan ayudarme,es mas no se si querrán ayudarme-esta decidido iré con el rey,espero que sea amable,no quiero que me ataque o peor me mate,ahora que lo pienso ¿podrán ver mi nombre, vida útil o matarme con a Death Note si no soy de este mundo?,espero que no-dije yo-ahora,¿no estaré en piyama no?-pregunte sin saberlo.

Me volví a mi y pude ver que llevaba unos sheans negros,con botas negras de combate que me llegaban hasta las rodillas,una remera negra de mangas cortas,una campera roja,negra y gris,con pinches en mis hombros,unos guantes negros de cuero,me los saque para ver mis pálidas manos con unas vendas que llegan hasta los codos y mi uñas pintadas de negro,me puse los guantes,cerrar con la cremallera la campera y mire mi espalda...tenia el dibujo de un dragón bordado en la espalda...pude ver que también tenia una mochila negra con una media luna roja en el centro,la abrí y pude ver parte de mi ropa de mi mundo real mi ropa y también otras que nunca he visto,también zapatos,medias,guantes,pantalones,eras,camperas,etc,entonces mire tenia,mi Mp3, mi celular,y mi tablet,gracias a Dios! y tenia sus cargadores y también mis auriculares rojos y negros gracias a Dios!,menos mal,pero,me acuerdo que no tengo crédito y mi tablet no tiene conexión a Internet.

-Que bonito-dije con sarcasmo,ademas ahora que lo recuerdo yo antes había leído algunos fics sobre algunas personas que viajaban a otros mundos y que no podían estar en contacto con su mundo.

Entonces de mi nueva mochila pude ver un pequeño espejo que me había regalado mi tío de unos de sus viajes,mire mi reflejo,mi pelo atado en una coleta alta,negro azabache,pero esta vez no estaba con muchos rulos,si no que estaba un poco laceo y ondulado,llegaba un poco mas que mis hombros,ya que claro lo tenia atado,mi piel de un color muy pálido,llevaba los aros que mi mama me había regalado y mis ojos marrones muy oscuros de siempre que parecían negros y yo soy alta y delgada,ahora que lo pienso me veo exactamente igual como me había descrito en mis historias,no,mejor dicho me veo mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Ahora me veo como una chica anime,esas historias me traen recuerdos,pero,no debo pensar en recuerdos del pasado debo encontrar al rey . Con paso decidido seguí mi camino,no se cuantas horas caminaba,pero,por alguna razón no me sentía cansada,ni con sed,hambre,sin ninguna necesidad de todo ser humano,que raro,pero,bueno ahí que seguir,pero,si sentía muchos conocimientos que cada segundo adquiero y creo que no es lo único.

Camine hasta que escuche unos ruidos,me escondí y observe como cuatro Dioses de la muerte peleaban contra dos y estaban perdiendo, por alguna razón sentí el impulso de ir a correr a ayudarlos,pero,¿en qué estoy pensando?,no puedo matar a un shinigami,es mas no podre ni tocarlo,me matara,ademas,no se quienes son los bueno y los malos,y si me interpongo no se si cualquiera de ellos me mate,detuve mis pensamientos al ver como los dos shinigamis estaban por ser atacados-espera,¿ esto es un mundo anime no?,y y soy del mundo real ¿no?,yo se habilidades de otros y de este anime,¿funcionaran si las intento?,no lo se es muy arriesgado-pensé yo,entonces vi como los cuatro shinigamis iban a golpear a los dos,entonces no se como mi cuerpo actuó solo y vi como en cámara lenta el shinigami casi le da el golpe final,pero,yo lo detuve con un golpe que lo mando a volar,los demás shinigami me miraban con los ojos abiertos-no lo puedo creer,en verdad...funciono-dije susurrando lo ultimo para mi misma,entonces al shinigam que golpeo se levanto con dificultad y me miro enfadado:

-¿Una niña?¿que hace una niña humana aquí?¿y como hizo para golpearme?,los humanos no pueden ni siquiera tocar a un shinigami-dijo el.

-Mire Señor Shinigami no se como llegue aquí,pero,apenas llego y veo como trata de acabar con otros shinigamis,eso no es correcto-dije seria,ya lo tenia decidido protegería a esos shinigamis que eran dos,algo me decía que era lo correcto.

-Espera,¿puedes vernos?-pregunto otro compañero de los shinigamis malos.

-Si,obviamente,sino ¿con quien estaría hablando?¿con el hombre invisible?-pregunte yo sarcásticamente.A lo que ellos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Así que puedes vernos,eso es imposible,¿como puedes vernos?-pregunto otros shinigami malo.

-Si puedo verlos,digo no es tan difícil ya que miden como dos o tres metros de altura,tienen alas,algunos de ustedes tienen cuerpos huesudos y otros no y otras cosas,digo,¿por que sera que los otros humanos no los ven?-pregunto tranquila-cambiando de tema¿ por que atacaban a otros shinigamis?-pregunte.

-Eso no te interesa niña-dijo otro shinigami.

-Es nuestra batalla así que fuera de nuestro camino humana-dijo un shinigami.

-Ni de broma,cuatro contra dos no me parece para nada justo,así que se los advierto de buena manera lárguense de aquí o sufrirán las consecuencias-dije yo con una voz muy seria y fría,que no se como salio de mi boca,creo que era el mismo tono que yo invente en mis historias en donde yo aparecía con la identidad de Marceline,Amaterasu o Sombra.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-se reían esos shinigami-¿crees que una débil niña humana como tu puede acabar con nosotros?,jajaja.

Por alguna razón yo sentía algo de enojo,pero,no mucho,según mis padres ellos decían que tenia bastante fuerza,hasta cuando iba a Taekwondo,también me decían lo mismo,en la escuela también,me acuerdo hace mucho cuando tenia seis años un niño me molestaba mucho,me insultaba y yo me mantenía tranquila,hasta que un día me enoje algo y bueno le pegue hecha una casi completa furia y el pobre tonto casi se cae inconsciente,a mi mis padres me retaron y yo me sentía mal por lo que hice y me disculpe con el niño,aunque el también se disculpo por haberme tratado mal y desde ese día me prometí a misma de siempre estar tranquila y nunca enojarme,cosa que funciono desde ese día nunca me enoje,nadie podía lograr enfadarme por mas que lo intentaran,en las escuelas primaria y secundaria todos me respetaban y yo a ellos,siempre me hablaban con respeto y yo a ellos.

Salí de mis pensamientos,no es momento para pensar en eso,¿estos shinigami quien se creen que son?,podrán ser dioses de la muerte,pero,no tienen derecho a tratar a los demás como si no fueran nada.

-¿Como me llamaron?-yo baje la cabeza y susurre a lo que ellos me escucharon.

-Niña humana débil-se burlaban descaradamente esos tipos,entonces,mi cuerpo actuó solo,de un golpe mande a volar al primer shinigami que antes había golpeado,luego a los otros tres,los envié a una distancia muy lejana,pero,ellos cayeron al suelo dos Shinigami que salve me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ahora díganme,¿quienes son los débiles aquí?,así son ustedes-dije con desprecio susurrandolo,luego me di la vuelta a los dos shinigamis,pero,con mi actitud tranquila-Hola,¿se encuentran bien?-pregunte tranquilamente y casualmente mientras me acerque lentamente a ellos por precaución-tranquilos no vine a hacerles daño,lo prometo-lo jure.

-Ya veo-dijo uno,había algo extraño,me parecía que ya lo había visto antes,no en Death Note,pero,creo que en parte de en mi imaginación.

-Seiko-dije yo sin pensarlo cosa que hizo que el y el otro shinigami abrieran mas los que ese nombre de Shinigami nunca lo había ,si lo imagine en mi mente.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el sorprendido.

-Yo...no lo se-dije pensativa y luego mire al otro shinigami,no se,pero,algo me decía que era el rey shinigami,pero,no estoy segura,un nombre que nunca antes dije,leí o pronuncio vino en mi mente cuando lo mire y lo dije-Akisaba-ante ese shinigami me miraba mas asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunto Akisaba mi sospechoso de ser el rey shinigami.

-Yo...no lo se-dije seria-solo lo se...

-¿Por que nos salvaste?-pregunto Seiko.

-No lo se...yo sentí que era lo correcto,sean shinigamis,humanos o los que sean,yo siento que debo proteger y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan-dije yo,eso era verdad,Akisaba y Seiko parecían sorprendidos,pero,sobre todo emocionados.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Seiko-"tiene que ser la profecía"-pensó el.

-Si,en verdad muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo Akisaba -"Ningún ser humano normal puede entrar al mundo Shinigami,salgo de ese tipo BB,que murió y entro porque tiene los ojos Shinigamis;no puedo ver su nombre o vida útil,ademas siento un inmenso poder viniendo de ella,es la chica de la profecía,pero, aun faltan sus hermanos"-pensó el.

-De nada,fue un gusto conocerlos,pero,ya debo partir,nos vemos-dijo ella mientras avanzaban,entonces los shinigamis la siguieron,ella enseguida se dio cuenta y se volteo a verlos-perdón,no es que me desagraden,pero,¿por que me siguen?,acaso ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunte preocupada.

-A...no es que nosotros te queríamos preguntar¿si podíamos ir contigo?-pregunto Seiko.

-A...claro,si ustedes quieren,¿por que no?-pregunte yo ellos asintieron.

-¿Hacia donde te diriges?-pregunto Akisaba.

-Quiero ir con el rey Shinigami-dije yo ellos me miraron asombrados.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Akisaba.

-Por que tal vez el me pueda ayudar-dije yo a lo que ellos me miraban asombrados.

-Ya veo y ¿en que necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Seiko.

-Pues verán,suena poco creíble,pero,como sabrán yo no soy de aquí ni del mundo humano de este mundo,pues digamos que soy de otra dimensión de otro mundo y tal vez el pueda ayudarme a regresar a casa-dije tranquila a lo que ellos me miraban asombrados y esperanzados.

-Ya veo en ese caso te llevaremos- con el dijo Akisaba .

-¿Enserio?,hay muchas gracias,señores shinigamis,en verdad gracias-dije con gratitud,a lo que ellos me miraban asombrados.

-No hay de que,es lo menos que podemos hacer por habernos salvado-dijo Seiko.

-Oigan yo no quiero que se sientan obligados a hacerlo si no quieren lo entenderé-dije tranquila a lo que ellos me miraban asombrados.

-No lo hacemos por obligación,lo hacemos porque queremos-dijo Akisaba.

-Esta bien,gracias-dijo Vale,luego de eso emprendieron su marcha al castillo del rey Shinigami,estuvieron caminando por horas,pero,ninguno mostraba signo de cansancio o estaba caminando en silencio y se pregunto ¿por que los shinigamis no dijeron su nombre?¿acaso no lo pueden ver?,eso lo iba a tan sumida en sus pensamiento,hasta que noto un enorme castillo,era la primera vez que veía uno con sus propios ojos en persona claro,en películas,dibujos animados ,si por primera vez ella pudo verlos en persona,quedo maravillada por la vista.

-Llegamos-dijo Seiko.

-Genial, es increíble,no puedo creer que este viendo en persona un castillo,genial-dijo Vale.

-Entremos-dijo Akisaba.

-Pero,¿no habrá que tocar primero,o avisar que hablaremos con el rey Shinigami?,tal vez este ocupado-pregunto Valentina la miraba asombrado.Y Akisaba también,pero,al mismo tiempo orgulloso,amable y complacido,era la primera vez que conocía un ser humano que fuera tan respetuoso con el,no solo los seres humano sino también algunos shinigamis.

-No, podemos pasar-dijo Akisaba .

-Bueno,esta bien,si usted lo dice-dijo ella Akisaba aun seguía sorprendido que aunque aun no supiera que era el rey shinigami ella seguía teniendo el miso respeto a vez que eso entraron,estaban caminando por los largos pasillos,ella admiraba tranquila las decoraciones vez que caminaron,llegaron a una enorme sala donde había un enorme trono de mármol pulido,con joyas ,ese trono estaba vació.

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento,de seguro que el rey shinigami debe estar haciendo algo muy importante-dijo algo desilusionada Valentina.

-No-dijo Akisaba entonces el avanzo y se sentó en el trono-yo soy el Rey Shinigami-dijo el,se pudo ver el rostro de asombro de ella.

-Lo sabia...-susurro ella a lo que el la miro asombrado.

-¿Lo sabias?...entonces ¿por que no dijiste nada?-pregunto Seiko.

-Bueno,lo que pasa es que tenia un presentimiento,algo me decía que usted era el rey shinigami,pero,yo no estaba segura de que en verdad lo seria,no quería confundirlo,le ruego que me perdone,Rey Shinigami-dijo Vale mientras se arrodillaba y bajaba la cabeza,era la primera vez que hacia algo así.Seiko y Akisaba la miraban asombrados.

-No,debes disculparte,pequeña,no hiciste nada malo-dijo el Rey se levanto del suelo

-Perdón,que lo pregunte ahora,Rey Shinigami,pero,¿por que ninguno de ustedes me llamo por mi nombre?-pegunto Rey Shinigami miro a Seiko y luego a ella.

-Veras,pequeña,no te llamamos por tu nombre,porque no podemos verlo,ni tus años de vida útil-dijo Akisaba,Vale no estaba tan sorprendida.

-Ya veo,creo que se deberá a que no soy de este mundo-dijo ella tranquila.

-No,pequeña,no tiene nada que ver que seas de otro mundo,es por otra razón...-dijo Akisaba.

-¿Cual es Rey Shinigami ?,si se puede saber, claro-pregunto Vale.

-Veras,se dice que hace mucho tiempo,se crearon tres individuos,con poderes extraordinarios,que existen y no existen para muchos,tenían poderes inimaginables,de todos los mundos,dimensiones,universos,etc,nadie los podía superar,salgo Dios,que el los creo como todos a los seres humanos,pero,también que debían tener la mayoría de sus poderes sellados,para evitar su descontrol y que solo pueden liberarse completamente si en alguna situación es necesario. Se dice que estos tres individuos,traerán paz y equilibrio al mundo y a todos,que mantendrían el orden siempre-dijo el Rey Shinigami.

-Ya veo,Rey Shinigami,pero,¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto ella tranquila,esa historia era igual a la que ella había escrito en una de sus historias.

-Tiene mucho que ver contigo,ya que tu eres uno de esos tres individuos-dijo el a lo que ella abrió mas los ojos.

-No,no puede ser-dijo ella negando lo.

-Es verdad,y se ha predicho que un día uno de esos individuos vendría y salvaría a dos shinigamis al llegar y que traerían el bienestar a todos-dijo abrí los ojos mas de lo normal.

-No...no puede ser verdad...se habrán equivocado de persona-dije lo mas tranquila posible.

-Es verdad,mira las paredes y lo veras-dijo el rey Shinigami.

Yo estaba confundida,¿las paredes?,entonces las mire,casi pierdo el aliento al ver como estaban con dibujos,como si fueran de las paredes egipcias o de las películas,ahí estaba una chica que defendía a dos Shinigamis de cuatro,luego estaba la imagen de la misma chica con un niño y un chico brillando protegiendo al universo,luego estaba la chica en el trono hablando con el rey Shinigami y otro Shinigami que era Seiko y por ultimo estaba la imagen de los jóvenes ayudando a lo puedo creer,esa chica era yo,tenia el mismo color de cabello,los mismos ojos,la misma palidez y ropa,era yo.Y esos chicos de pelo negro y ojos marrones,con esa ropa que una pude reconocer que era de Newells eran mis hermanos,ahora si creo que soy ella la de la foto.

-No lo puedo creer en verdad soy yo y ellos son mis hermanos,¿cierto?-pregunte a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Si esa eres tu,tus hermanos aun no vendrán,pero,eso si tienes que entrenar y te daremos unos tutores,que serán los dioses de la destrucción,ángeles,demonios,shinigamis y otras criaturas la forma de regresarte a casa- -dijo el rey Shinigami.A lo que yo asentí,luego de eso el se fue enseguida y vino con una enorme caja negra larga,que la coloco en frente mio-ábrela-me dijo yo asentí y la abrí me sorprendí de ver un tipo de hoz o guadaña de color dorado,no se de que material es ,pero es parecido al oro,pero,ojo no lo es,era casi igual de la de Eucliwood,pero,al mismo tiempo mas diferente,mas grande,con,mas detalles,y algunas pequeñas joyas incrustadas en el mango,la saque con cuidado,tenia un muy buen parecian sorprendidos y emocionados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte yo.

-Solo el portador de esta arma puede abrir el cofre,solo el portador del arma puede levantarla y el arma solo puede aceptar a su portador,nadie puede levantarla o utilizarla si no es su portador,eso quiere decir que tu eres la portadora del arma,sino no hubieras podido ni abrir la caja-dijo el Rey Shinigami feliz,yo estaba un poco sorprendida,inspeccione la guadaña,que bien también tiene como un tipo de cadena dorada y parte de tela para poder llevarla en la espalda,como la muerte de un Show mas,pero,esta era mucho mejor.

-¿Esta diciendo que esta arma es mía?-pregunte.

-Si es tuya -dijo Seiko.

Un tiempo después:

Luego de eso conocí a dos ángeles sus nombres eran Redelix y Mailix,yo dije sus nombres,ellos se sorprendieron al saber,que yo lo sabia,pues claro yo hice algunas historias y yo imagine a ellos que eran parte de la historia,pero,jamas creí que fueran reales.

Me enviaron a una dimensión en donde los años no pasaban.

Era algo así como la habitación del tiempo de Dragón Ball Z,se entrenaba por no se cuanto y el tiempo que deje el mundo real seria de un día y en el mundo de Death Note,no se unos tres o cuatro días,no tengo mucha idea.

Al llegar a ese mundo fui convertida en una niña de cuatro años, para entrenar desde mas joven . También conocí a los Dioses de la destrucción,en esos estaba Bills y su maestro Wills,no lo puedo creer, ¿qué hacen los de Dragón Ball Z en Death Note?,todo es tan confuso,pero,bueno.

Pasaron once largos años,en el mundo que me enviaron,para mi fue una eternidad;volví a mi estatura normal,pero,esta vez un poquito mas alta,mi cuerpo era un poco mas atlético,pero,no se notaba mucho a simple vista,era casi cuando vine a este mundo.

Mi inteligencia era sorprendente,mi edad no cambio,no tenia limite en el pensamiento,no solo entrene el cuerpo sino también la mente,también me enseñaron muchas cosas de Matemáticas,era buena en eso,pero,ahora mejore un montón,puedo resolver cualquier problema con los ojos cerrados,(esto sin duda es una gran ventaja,así que cuando vuelva a mi hogar y valla a la escuela puedo recuperar las notas de falta),también Ingeniería,Idioma,Física,Robotica,Jackear,Psicología,Criminalogia,Historia,Medicina,en fin eran muchos conocimientos,porque ademas de eso yo lo se todo,ese es uno de mis poderes que también entrene.

Me volví amiga de Bills,Wills,los dioses de la destrucción,los ángeles,que me dieron una espada llamada ,"Lagrima pura",adivinen que conocí a lord Sesshomaru,Inutaisho,y los otros lores de las cuatro naciones demoníacas,no puedo creerlo¿los del anime de Inuyasha también?,bueno,al principio ellos eran unos Maestros serios,sobre todo Sesshomaru,el creía que era una simple humana,pero,luego de enterarse de quien era realmente se sorprendió mucho y me trato con algo mas de respeto,aunque yo insistí que no era necesario.

Me lleve muy bien con todos ellos,ellos me querían mucho y yo a ellos,me querían como si fueran mis padres,como si yo fuera de la familia hasta Bills .Pero,al igual que amigos yo también tenia enemigos que o nos le caía bien (nada del otro mundo,en mi mundo me pasaba algo parecido),, me odiaban porque querían mis poderes y muchos de ellos me han querido quitármelos.

Yo me volví mas fuerte que todos ellos juntos contra mi,incluso mas fuerte que Goku,que también conocí,que bien,puede transformarme en Super Saiayin,cualquier fase hasta Dios,en demonio perro,o cualquier otro,en ángel,en shinigami,bueno mitad,aun no completo,un Necromancer,contratista,Maga,Zombie,Vampira,Cazador,Ninja,etc,es decir todo lo que existe en el mundo lo tenia yo,pero,también casi la mayoría que había mencionado los tenia sellados,no los podía utilizar,la única vez que pude usarlos completamente fue cuando tuve que entrenar para mejorarlos.

Akisaba me había dicho antes que procure no utilizarlos a menos que la situación sea critica y no se pueda hacer nada mas,porque si los utilizaba mucho tiempo podría tener en mi y en todo lo que me rodea algunas efectos secundarios que les puedo asegurar que no es para nada bueno.

El rey ,y otro Shinigami que conocí y adivine su nombre era Kyuka,que imagine .Me querían y eran muy amables conmigo y yo a ellos.

Sesshomaru y Inutaysho me dieron una espada llamada "Colmillo de la Vida",que también imagine.

Todos mis maestros me dijeron que yo aprendía sorprendentemente demasiado rápido,en mi entrenamiento yo aprendía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,aunque siempre todos los días adquiría nuevos poderes,que no todos podrían enseñarme a usarlos debería aprender a controlarlos por mi cuenta.

Ahora me asegure de aumentar el bloqueo de parte de mis poderes como mi conocimiento de todo el mundo,para controlarlo y que no se salga de control.

Hasta que llego el día final,termine con mi entrenamiento,regrese al mundo Shinigami,que paso como unos tres días desde que me fui,pero,en el mundo que fui fueron como once años. Me despedí de todos,con algo de tristeza,los extrañaría mucho y ellos igual . Llegue al mundo, estaba en el castillo:estaba hablando con Seiko,lo había extrañado,aunque el me venia a visitar,nos volvimos,muy buenos amigos:

-¿Como has estado joven Seiko?-pregunte.

-Bien,pero,no es necesario que seas tan respetuosa conmigo,solo dime Sei,ahora que lo pienso,yo no se tu nombre y eso que pasaron cuatro días...¿me lo dirías por favor?-pregunto a lo que yo lo pensé.Estaba algo dudosa-no se lo diré a nadie-dijo el.

-Esta bien te diré mi nombre y como prometiste no se lo dirás a nadie,valla se que alguien trate de matarme con su Death Note...bien mi nombre es Valentina,pero,no puedes decirle así que tengo que pensar en otro nombre-dije,pensé ¿cuál nombre usaría?,puedo usar los de mis historias,pero,¿cuál?,Amaterasu,Marceline o Sombra,ya se...-Llámame Sombra-dije y claro,por lo general yo usaba el nombre de Marceline de Hora de aventura,pero,usare el de Sombra de Sonic x.

-Tienes un hermoso nombre...me gusta mas que Sombra,pero,bueno,es tu decisión,pero,de todas formas la Death Note no te puede matar a ti,ni a tus hermanos...recuerdalo,ni siquiera se podrá escribir en la libreta,así que estas a salvo y tu puedes crear Death Notes y Life Note,no te olvides-dijo Seiko,es verdad,lo había olvidado y claro tenia muchas cosas en mente.

-Es verdad-dije nos dirigimos con el Rey Shinigami,el parecía un poco perturbado y molesto-disculpe las molestias Rey Shinigami,pero,¿que le sucede? si se puede nos miro.

-Primero que nada,no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto,tu eres superior a mi,puedes llamarme Akisaba o Aki-dijo a lo que yo asentí-es Ryuk,un shinigami que...

-Tiro la Death Note en el mundo humano,y la recogió un chico llamado Yagami Light,o como se hace llamar Kira,que esta matando no solo a criminales,sino a gente inocente,como los agentes del FBI, y planea matar a L,osea al que se interponga en su camino para crear su "nuevo mundo"sin criminales,cosa que para mi opinión esta mal,porque se esta volviendo un loco de poder-dije yo tranquila ellos asintieron serios.

-Si,se esta creando un desequilibrio,en donde muchas almas están atrapadas en la tierra de los vivos o son convertidos en Hollows-dijo Akisaba.

-Ay que detenerlo-dijo Seiko.

-¿Pero quien lo hará?,ningún Shinigami esta interesado en ayudar-

-Tal vez no ira ningún Shinigami,pero,he decidido...que yo lo haré-respondí seria,ellos me miraban asombrados.

-Pero Sombra...-no deje que Seiko terminara.

-Sei,tengo que hacerlo,no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme aquí sentada viendo como Yagami mata a la gente,no voy a dejar ni que L,Mello,Matt,Rem,Watari,y toda la gente tanto inocente como culpable muera en manos de Kira,cuando pude haber evitado algo...después de todo es parte de mi deber ¿no?-pregunte ellos me miraron dudosos.

-Esta bien Sombra,¿qué harás? y ¿cuándo partirás?-pregunto Akisaba.

-Yo ya tengo un plan y también otros de emergencia,primero que nada,a través de mi Tablet resolveré casos policiales de verdad,ya que sabemos que yo se todo,ante esto tanto L y Kira se enteraran de este nuevo detective misterioso,que resuelve casos en menos de dos minutos,L pensara que seria buena idea contactarme para ayudar en el caso,claro que también dudaría de mi,Kira pensaría que L tratara de hacer que me una a la investigación,y el trataría de matarme antes de que eso suceda,hasta que un día le enviara un portátil o una cinta a L para decirle que yo sabia todo,desde quien es Kira,como mata y hasta el nombre y la vida de el grupo de trabajo hasta L mismo y también le enviaría una a Light,diciendo que yo sabia que el es Kira y que se de la Death Note y sus planes,solo para hacerle la vida imposible,esa es la primera parte la segunda sera cuando la termine,¿sera un escalón a la ves si? ,pero,necesitare algo de ayuda para hacer la inicial V y que me ayude a encontrar una manera de encontrar buenos casos para resolver,que este mas familiarizado con los casos policiales,que sea un asesino esta bien y alguien que sea fácil de encontrar...y yo ya se quien es el indicado para esto-dije yo tranquila,los shinigamis me miraban sorprendido y confundidos.

-¿Y esa persona seria?-pregunto Seiko.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?.

-Si,adelante,Sombra-dijo Akisaba.

-De ¿casualidad un tal BB ya murió y se encuentra aquí?o también conocido como Beyond Birthday-pregunte ellos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Si,el se encuentra cerca de por aquí,¿por qué no estarás pensando en...?-pregunto Akisaba a lo que yo asentí seriamente.

-Si,el mismo-dije tranquila.

-Pero,el es un asesino...no puedes confiar en el...podría hacerte...-no deje que Seiko terminara.

-Primero que nada todos sabemos que no me puede hacer nada,ni siquiera cosquillas por mas veces que lo intente,segundo se lo que hizo,también sus razones,pero,necesito su ayuda,se que el sufrió mucho,pero,también se que aun muy desde el fondo de él,aun queda bondad en su alma...a si que,por favor,llevenme a donde esta BB.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aquí va mi segundo capitulo espero que fuese de su de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Ahora lo estoy editando.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beyond Birthday

**Hola a todos!.Este es mi tercer capitulo,espero que sea de su vez agrado.**

**Le agradezco a mi primera lectora su critica y que haya leído mi historia, y ahora encontré una forma de mejorarla.**

**Para aclarar Ningún personaje de Death Note es mio,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note**

**capitulo 3:Beyond Birthday.**

Luego de eso Seiko me llevo a las afueras a un lugar deshabitado,estuvimos caminando por unos minutos:hasta que llegamos en un lugar en donde había muchas rocas,y frente a nosotros estaba sentado BB,dándonos la espalda,pude notar que ahora tenia una camisa roja,pantalones negros y no solo eso,ahora en su espalda traían dos alas rojas,su cuerpo aun era de un ser humano.

-A qui es-dijo asentí.

-Muchas gracias Sei,si no te molesta,¿podrías dejarme con el para que pueda hablar en privado?,por favor-le pedí con suplica el me miro preocupado,dio un suspiro y dijo lo siguiente:

-Esta bien,pero,ten mucho cuidado-dijo a lo que yo asentí.El shinigami se dio la vuelta y se fue una vez que eso decidí presentarme:

-Hola-llame a BB,haciendo que se de un sobresalto y se dio la vuelta,para mirarme,al parecer no se había percatado de antes de mi presencia,me miraba sorprendido,tal vez porque era el único ser humano que había visto desde que llego al Mundo saco un pequeño cuchillo y trato de atacarme,pero,yo lo detuve,con una mano,y con la otra le quite el cuchillo y lo tire muy lejos,el trato de patearme y yo lo pude detener a una velocidad impresionante detuve sus brazos,detrás de su espalda-tranquilízate BB y escúchame,quiero hacer un trato contigo y para eso necesito que me escuches,ya que te beneficiara tanto a ti como a mi,así que no intentes nada-le dije seria el me miro mas sorprendido que antes,tal vez por el hecho de que sabia como se pareció meditarlo,pero,asintió.Luego de eso lo solté, el se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi alias?-pregunto.

-Primero que nada se mas que tu alias es B.B. cuyo verdadero nombre es Beyond Birthday y te hacías llamar Ryuuzaki Rue, tras morir "A", terminas convirtiéndote en el nuevo sucesor de que naciste con los ojos de los shinigamis.

Se que la idea de ser un reemplazo no te agradaba, y decidiste huir de la Wammy's House, para encontrar la manera de probar que eres superior a L. De esta manera, tras estar desaparecido por varios años, finalmente reapareces perpetrando una serie de asesinatos en Los Ángeles, los cuales llaman rápidamente la atención de L por su peculiaridad. Aunque nunca es mencionado directamente, probablemente L sabía desde el principio de quien se realizar el crimen perfecto, creando un caso que ni el mismísimo L pudiese resolver, probando así tu superioridad. Sin embargo, Naomi Misora, quien ayudó a L durante la resolución del caso logra descifrar tu truco de antes de que completaras tus asesinatos, arrestándote y frustrando tus esfuerzos-le dije tranquilamente el se sorprendió mucho y pude percibir su enojo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-el pregunto.

-Lo siento,pero no te lo puedo decir,solo te puedo decir que lo se-dije tranquila.

-¿Quién eres?,y ¿por qué no puedo ver tu nombre y años de vida útil?-pregunto serio.

-Bueno no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre,pero,puedes llamarme Sombra,y sobre por que no puedes ver quien soy es algo complicado de explicar y que tengo prohibido de hacer-le dije tranquila el me miraba enojado por no saber la razón.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto,yo suspire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Pues para ser sincera,no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como llegue aquí,yo estaba en mi habitación y me fui a dormir,y luego cuando desperté,ya estaba aquí- dije tranquila.

-Esperas que me crea eso,pues no te creo-me dijo serio.

-Es la verdad,no te estoy mintiendo-dije el trato de atacarme devuelta,yo lo estaba deteniendo-basta BB,hablemos.

-¡NO!.NO NECESITO ESCUCHARTE MÁS!.SI NO ME VAS A DECIR LA VERDAD DE COMO SABES QUIEN SOY YO Y QUIEN ERES TU,TE MATARE!-grito Beyond tratando de golpearme.

-BASTA BIRTHDAY!-Le grite un poco enojada.

-¡NO!.TE MATARE,TE MATARE...-Grito el asesino tratando de yo no tuve mas remedio de utilizar una técnica que lo paralice por unos segundos,haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas-MALDITA,¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?,TE MATAR...-enseguida lo interrumpí,poniéndome de rodillas,con ambas manos que coloque en su rostro,obligandolo a dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

-Beyond Birthday...mírame...por favor-le suplique con mi voz el estaba sorprendido,por mi tono de voz así que se volteo a verme-por favor escúchame...se que has pasado una vida realmente difícil y triste...se que te dolo mucho la muerte de A y también se que te dolió ser tratado como una copia de seguridad,como un repuesto,por como la gente te trato como un monstruo,por como te desprecio y te subestimo...y déjame decirte que yo entiendo tu dolor a la perfección...

-No,no puedes,no puedes saber lo que se siente,de seguro tu tienes a tu familia,¿tu que podrías entender...?-me pregunto con desprecio,pero,también pude percibir algo de dolor.

-Yo tal vez no pude pasar lo mismo como tu...pero,si se lo que se siente ser despreciado,subestimado y sentirse como monstruo,desde siempre mis padres,hermanos y otras personas me han subestimado diciendo que mi opinión no es tan valiosa,en la escuela siempre estaba sola,yo me sentía mal,sentía que nadie me comprendía,muchas veces sentía que no valgo nada...que yo era un monstruo,yo siempre fui diferente a los demás,y todos me llamaban rara y hasta veces loca,yo hacia que no me importaba,pero,en realidad sentía que me moría en el interior,cada vez mas y mas,yo siempre me mantuve callada,siempre manteniendo un perfil inquebrantable,incapaz de decir y expresar lo que pienso y siento...y hasta ahora a sido así...asi que empece a ocultar mis emociones y sentimientos,guardándolas bajo llave,para siempre;...yo siempre admire a mi hermano mayor,el siempre se expresaba,el siempre decía si se sentía enojado o cualquier emoción,el me enseño y ayudo a enfrentar mis miedos,por mas que día lo que diga o haga,para mi el es mi modelo a seguir y estoy orgullosa de ser su hermana-le dije con algo de tristeza,sentía,que mis ojos se nublaban de a poco,pero,no iba a derramar lagrimas...no frente a él ni a ver que el estaba sorprendido y pude ver algo de compresión y empatia...

-Es duro,¿no?,que nos traten así como monstruos,¿no?-pregunto-esa es otra razón que me volví asesino,para demostrarles a ellos que estaban mal en juzgarme-dijo pude sentir su...dolor.

-Beyond Birthday,todo este dolor,toda esta soledad y todos estos asesinatos te han convertido en algo que no eres...un monstruo,tu no eres así...nunca lo fuiste-le dije el me miro sorprendido y shockeado,creo que eso llego en lo mas profundo de su detuve su paralización.

-Tienes razón...en verdad...tienes razón,pero,todos me han tratado mal y...

-Lo se...pero,hay que dejar el pasado atrás y ver y caminar hacia el futuro...a uno mejor...no te debe importar lo que digan...como mi mamá me dijo una vez no hay que quedarse en el tiempo,porque sino nunca podrás vivir tu vida y ser libre;ademas recuerda esto el otro es el espejo de uno mismo,y si te dicen algo malo,es porque ellos se sienten así en el fondo-le dije tranquila el me miraba asombrado.

-Yo nunca lo pensé así...siempre estuve ocultando este dolor-dijo el con un tono triste,y lo siguiente me sorprendió,pude ve como unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas,estaba trato de darse la vuelta,para que no las viera,pero,lo detuve.

-Esta bien no tienes porque ocultar tus emociones,adelante déjalas salir,no se lo diré a nadie,lo prometo-dije siguió llorando...no se porque,pero,hice lo mismo que hace cada persona a otra para consolarlas cuando alguien estaba triste...lo abrace,no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo,pero,sentí que era lo parecía sorprendido,pero,de a poco devolvió el abrazo-sabes cuando me siento triste o me lastimo,siempre tengo un consuelo que es...el saber que el dolor se ira-el me miraba asombrado.

-Pero,¿y si no se va?-pregunto el.

-El dolor puede albergar un tiempo y puede tardar en sanar,pero,nunca se queda para siempre,siempre se sana si uno lo quiere-le dije tranquila.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto el tranquilo.

-Claro ¿qué es?-pregunte tranquila.

-¿Reconsideras mi existencia,aun sabiendo quien soy?-pregunto serio.

-No hace falta que me lo ,yo siempre te reconocí y te reconozco por quien eres;tu eres Beyond Birthday,no eres una copia de seguridad,eres alguien que existe y que elige quien quiere esto L es L y tu eres tu-le hable con seguridad.

-Muchas gracias...en verdad-dijo el,luego de eso nos pusimos de pie-¿cual era el trato que querías que hiciéramos?-pregunto curioso.

-Tu sabes que fuiste asesinado por la Death Note de Kira,¿no?-pregunte a lo que el asintió-lo que quiero hacer es que de la nada yo aparezca como un nuevo detective misterioso,y para eso necesitare tu ayuda,tu me ayudaras a hacer mi inicial,me ayudaras a encontrar y resolver casos,cada uno de nosotros resolverá diferentes casos,así hacemos mas rápido,para llamar la atención de L y Kira,si quieres tu también puedes llegar como un detective,como un equipo,no se eso lo decides tu,una vez que nuestra existencia sea conocida,L tratara de contactarnos,y Kira sabrá lo que L planea por lo que tratara de matarnos,cosa que no podrá ya que la Death Note,no funciona contigo,ya que después de que moriste,te convertiste en mitad Shinigami;y conmigo no funcionara por otra razón que luego te explicare. Después de eso nos uniremos al grupo de trabajo,les tiramos de ves en cuando un par de pistas que los ayudaran,evitaremos las muertes que L,Watari,Mello,Matt y los demás que deberían ser asesinados por Kira,vencemos a Light y a Misa y le quitamos sus Death Note,quitandoles el mal y Ryuk y Rem regresaran al mundo Shinigami-dije parecía sorprendido.

-Es un muy buen plan,pero,¿salvar a L?-pregunto serio.

-Se que estas enojado que por su culpa A esta muerto,pero,no podemos dejar que Kira gane,ademas,de que luego de que el aso termine tal vez pueda revivir a A-le dije seria el me miraba sorprendido.

-¿En verdad puedes hacerlo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si,eso reo,claro,que si su alma no se convirtió en un Hollow,podría intentarlo,¿por qué no?,ademas,recuerda esto,yo no te obligo aceptar-pregunte no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces porque dijo:

-Claro que...-el no pudo continuar,ya que unas sombras extrañas,nos empezaron a atacar,parecían un estábamos defendiendo de estas amenazas,quedaban menos,pero,BB,parecía que le costaba,y lo estaba lastimando gravemente,ya que el es mitad así por un tiempo,BB ya estaba cansado,y estaba de rodillas,la criatura estaba a punto de lanzarse a el,yo no lo iba a permitir,entonces justo a tiempo me puse en su camino,ocasionando que la criatura me atrapara, a luchar por salir,pero,no podía escuchar los gritos de BB. Empece a sentir como la sombra estaba tratando de entrar a mi cuerpo,y luego de eso pude sentir que perdía mucha energía,mucho poder,ahora mi cuerpo estaba brillando y pude notar como salia y se iba a una velocidad impresionante hacia muchos lados,eso que salia era parte de mi,eran...mis poderes,muy lejos,hasta que se perdieron de la poca energía que me quedaba elimine a esas sentía débil,me sentí inútil,me sentía vacía,sentía que me quitaron mi energía...sentía que me quitaron mi pude soportarlo mas y caí al frente,pero,justo antes de tocar el piso,fui detenida por BB,estaba acostada en el piso,mi cabeza en su regazo,pude ver su mirada de preocupación,pude ver como movía sus labios,pero,nunca escuche lo que decía eso todo se volvió negro,me sumergí en la oscuridad con un solo pensamiento...perdí casi todos mis poderes,yo sabia que no todos,pero,ahora tenia muy pocos ...no eran suficientes...para salvar a todos.

Soy un fracaso...

Lo único que me alegra es haber podido salvar a de las personas con quien sentía empatia...

**Bueno gracias por leer,y espero que con esto haya podido recuperar algo del trama,de ahora en adelante me esforzare mas.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4: Perdida de poderes

**Hola a todos!.Este es mi cuarto capitulo,espero que sea de su la historia se va a poner mas interesante.**

**Le agradesco a mi primera lectora su critica y que haya leido mi historia, y ahora encontre una forma de mejorarla.**

**Para aclarar Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 4:Perdida de poderes.**

**Punto de vista de BB**:

No puedo creerlo,esta chica,Sombra,en verdad quiere mi ayuda luego de que casi trato de matarla,quiere que la ayude.

No se mucho de ella,pero,al parecer ella sabe mucho de es muy extraño.

Cuando ella me contó parte de su vida,me sorprendí,tal vez no haya vivido lo mismo,pero,era muy parecido,Sombra entendía mis sentimientos...ella entendía...mi sentí realmente lo había comprendido,cosa que nunca nadie pudo hacerlo...salgo ella que vivía por algo ,al mismo tiempo me sentía muy mal,yo la juzgue sin siquiera saber como era su ía mucho dolor por mi y por esta niña...¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con nosotros?,¿qué hicimos para merecer esto? y ¿qué hicimos mal?.

Yo había llorado,no quería que ella me viera,pero,Sombra dijo que esta bien,que no es malo que llorara,dijo que podía hacerlo,que no se lo diría a nadie.Y yo lloraba en hizo algo que no me esperaba...ella me abrazo,era ,la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como eso,por mi,yo estaba muy sorprendido,y de a poco devolví el sentía tan cálido y reconfortante,¿cómo no me tiene miedo?,ella sabe que abraza a un asesino,pero,no le importa,ella no me ve como muchos lo hicieron...como un monstruo.

No entiendo como una chica como ella puede soportar tanto dolor,y mantenerse callada y sin emociones,como si no sucediera nada.¿Por qué a ella?,¿por qué alguien como ella tiene que sufrir?.

Luego de separarnos,yo le pregunte ¿por qué me necesitaba?,Sombra me contó su muy sorprendido era muy inteligente,sus planes estaban muy sorprendió de que ella quería que trabajara con ella como un equipo,también me dio la posibilidad que si yo quería podía también ser un detective,así llamaríamos la atención de L que en vez de uno,hay dos detectives que ayudaran en el idea no estaba mal.

Estaba por aceptar,pero,unas extrañas sombras nos atacaron,ella no tenia problemas,pero,yo apenas y podía defenderme,ya que eran así por un tiempo estaba cansado y de sombra estaba a punto de atacarme,pero,justo a tiempo la chica se puso en medio,ocasionando que la sombra la tuviera ver de como trataba de entrar de su cuerpo,el cuerpo de la niña comenzó a brillar y pude ver como un montón de energía salia disparada a diferentes direcciones a una velocidad de levantarme para ir a ayudarla,hasta que demás sombras se habían se veía realmente agotada y mas pálida de lo normal,estaba cayendo,pero,la detuve a tiempo antes de que tocara el piso.

La acosté en el suelo,y me arrodille,acosté su cabeza en mi regazo...yo la llamaba:

-SOMBRA...DESPIERTA NO TE DUERMAS...SOMBRA...VAMOS...SOMBRA-esa eras las palabra que decía y algunas mas,estaba muy ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente...hasta que se cerraron por una mano toque su rostros,estaba muy fría...entre en pánico,puse dos dedos en su cuello,para comprobar su pulso,enseguida me relaje un poco,seguía viva,pero,su pulso estaba un poco débil...

Ahora tengo que ayudarla,la cargue en mis brazos,y fui en busca de ayuda,lo mas rápido posible...

No podía dejarla así.

Ella me había salvado...

Estaba corriendo hasta que divise la figura de un Shinigami...El enseguida noto mi presencia y parecía sorprendido por quien llevaba inconsciente,parecía como si conociera a Sombra.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pude percibir su enojo y su preocupación,eso me sorprendió,un Shinigami preocupado por alguien.

-Yo no le hice nada-le respondí enojado.

-Si,claro,mas vale que se encuentre bien o te matare-dijo el Shinigami preparándose para atacarme.

-Tranquilo,yo no le hice nada-le respondí serio,no debo perder el tiempo Sombra puede estar grave.

-¿A si?,¿y si tu no fuiste quién fue?-pregunto el shinigami.

-Estábamos hablando y de la nada nos atacaron unas sombras-dije serio,el parecía sorprendido,pero,enseguida cambio a una expresión confundida ,asombrada y seria.

-¿Sombras has dicho?-pregunto ahora serio y pensativo.

-Si,sombras,mira eso ahora no importa...lo que importa es ayudarla-dije enfadado,el parecía sorprendido,pero,asintió.

-Bien,sígueme-hablo el Dios de la asentí,estuvimos caminando por unos minutos,hasta que pudimos divisar un castillo,el del Rey por los largos pasillos que me parecían estaba impaciente,hasta que pude divisar una puerta,que el Shinigami abrió.Y ahí frente a mi,estaba el rey Shinigami, nos miraba sorprendido,y mas cuando vio a Sombra en mis brazos inconsciente. Ante eso pude ver su enojo,al creer que yo la había parecer se preocupaban mucho por ella,eso me pareció extraño.

-No es lo que parece rey Akisaba-dijo el Shinigami.

-Si no es así,dime,¿quién le hizo esto a Sombra?-exigió enfadado.

-Los responsables,fueron,sombras es lo que dijo BB-le respondió Seiko esto el Rey Shinigami abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y su expresión se volvió enojada y seria.

-Esto no es bueno,rápido Birthday llévala a una habitación,la mas cercana que es doblando a la esquina y Seiko llama a Redelix y Mailix,ellos sabrán que hacer-ordeno Akisaba a lo que hice lo que ordeno,camine al lugar,abrí la puerta,entre y la coloque en una senté en una silla cerca de ella,estaba intranquilo ella me había salvado no solo de las sombras,sino de mi mismo...y ahora su condición no era muy buena.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta para revelar a un hombre joven,con una armadura roja y dorada,con la piel algo bronceada,de cabello corto rojo y alas del mismo color y sus ojos eran negros.

Luego estaba una joven mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura,de color verde,ojos del mismo color,piel un poco bronceada,llevaba una armadura verde y dorado y tenia alas verdes.

Enseguida me levante del asiento mirándolos enseguida lo notaron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Redelix,el ángel fe y de la verdad-respondió el sujeto sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Mailix el ángel del Amor y la compasión-respondió la joven mujer-estamos aquí para ayudar a la joven Sombra,así que no le haremos daño-respondió asentí,ellos se acercaron a ella,sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo y verde.

-Mmm...ya veo,así que la atacó una sombra,y no es lo único le quito casi la mayoría de sus poderes,esto no es muy bueno-dijo Redelix,esto me sorprendió,¿.a que se refiere con poderes?.

-Es verdad,pero,aun conserva algunos,pero,tendrá que recuperarlo,antes de que ocurra algo malo-dijo Mailix preocupada,entonces ella coloco una mano en la cabeza de la chica inconsciente,entonces vi como un poco de energía verde rodeaba el cuerpo de Sombra,y de apoco,lentamente abrió sus estaba muy sorprendido y aliviado.

-¿Qué...qué paso?-pregunto sentándose lentamente en la cama,ella me miro-BB,¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto pude sentir su preocupación. Yo asentí.

-Si estoy bien,esa pregunta debería hacértela yo,dime,¿como te sientes?-pregunte preocupado.

-Estoy bien,pero,me siento...vacía-eso ultimo lo susurro,luego dirigió su mirada a Redelix y Mailix-Hola Red,hola Mai-saludo ella.

-Hola Joven Sombra-saludaron ellos con una reverencia.

-Me pueden explicar ¿que esta pasando?-pregunte serio.

-Me temo que eso es algo que no podremos decírtelo nosotros,lady Sombra,por ahora no puede así que puedes preguntárselo al rey Shinigami,porque ahora quisiéramos hablar en privado con ella,así que por favor,¿podría retirarse?-pidió Red,yo estaba serio y le di una mirada a Sombra para ver si estaría bien ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa,yo asentí y le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y salí por la puerta,en busca del Rey Shinigami.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto Akisaba.

-Ella ya despertó-le respondí a lo que el suspiro de alivio-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte a lo que el asintió-¿quién es ella,en verdad?-pregunte parecía sorprendido,pero,libero un largo suspiro.

-¿Has oído de la leyenda?-pregunto Akisaba.

-He,¿qué?,¿cuál leyenda?-pregunte confundido.

-De la creación de tres seres que algún día aparecerían para salvar y ayudar al mundo-dijo a lo que yo asentí.

-Si,la escuche cuando,apenas llegue aquí,¿qué tiene que ver con ella?-respondí preguntándole.

-Tiene mucho que ver,ya que uno de esos seres es ella,es Sombra-respondió Akisaba a lo que mis ojos se agrandaron,¿esto era una broma?.El pareció darse cuenta de eso y dijo-mira las paredes y lo veras-dijo simplemente,yo no entendía,pero,lo hice,enseguida me congele al ver las imágenes de esos tres jóvenes,y sobretodo a esa persona que se veía exactamente igual a Sombra,no,era ella misma.

-No,no puede ser verdad-trate de negarlo.

-Es la verdad BB,sabes que no puedes negarlo-dijo Akisaba.

-¿Entonces de donde es ella?-pregunte.

-Ella no es del Mundo Shinigami,ni el mundo que antes vivías antes de morir,ella es de otro mundo o de otra dimensión,y no tenemos idea de como llego,ni ella misma lo sabe-respondió estaba muy sorprendido,técnicamente estaba hablando con una persona que se convertirá en una leyenda.

**En la Habitación con Red,Mai y Sombra.**

**Punto de vista normal:**

-¿Te encuentras bien Sombra?-pregunto Mailix.

-Si...en realidad no tanto...yo...perdí casi todos mis poderes...-dijo ella bajando la cabeza decepcionada de ella asintieron preocupados por ella.

-Sombra no fue tu culpa...-no pudo continuar Redelix.

-Si lo fue,si hubiera estado mas atenta..nada de esto hubiera pasado...soy un fracaso-Sombra se sentía inútil con ella misma.

-Sombra no eres un fracaso...en la vida pasan cosas que uno no espera,pero,hay que afrontarlas-dijo Redelix.

-Ademas que aun puedes recuperarlos-me recordó Mailix.

-Es verdad,pero,son demasiados,y no son fáciles de localizar,porque pueden tomar cualquier forma,irse a cualquier lado,y lo peor de todo sea quien sea que los encuentre,estarán en manos equivocadas,ya que los poderes son inestables,pueden controlar a cualquiera y crear o destruir cualquier cosa que se le atraviese a su paso,no todos mis poderes son buenos,podría tardar años-le respondí seria.

-Lo sabemos,pero,también sabemos que lo lograras-dijo Mailix.

-Dime,¿qué poderes te quedan?-pregunto Redelix.

-Bueno me queda la teletransportacion,la capacidad de leer mentes y telepatía,mi fuerza no es un poder,pero,la tengo aun,pero,no esta completa,digamos que es un poco mas fuerte que cualquier ser humano,repito,poco,no hay mucha diferencia, al igual que mi velocidad,agilidad la sigo teniendo,la habilidad de regenerarme es mas lenta que antes,y mi parte de mis conocimientos siguen,pero,no del universo y de todo lo que existe.Y como sabemos la Death Note no me puede matar,y no es un poder,ya no tengo la habilidad de revivir y matar las personas,así que eso es un problema,pero,tengo en mi mochila una Life Note que cree por emergencia,en caso de que algo como esto fuera a suceder.

-Es verdad,pero,ahora que has perdido casi la mayoría de tus poderes,como la de adquirirlos todos los días,tendrás que tener cuidado,porque,por ahora tu cuerpo esta algo inestable,sobretodo cuando muestras emociones o duermes.

-Tienes razón,con esa parte,¿cómo haré?-pregunto Sombra.

-Tranquila Seiko,tiene algo que te ayudara...solo espera y lo veras-dijo Mailix.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,mañana voy a ver si actualizo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**


	5. Capitulo 5:Manos a la obra

**Hola !.Este es mi quinto capitulo,espero que sea de su la historia se va a poner mas interesante.**

**Le agradesco a mi primera lectora su critica y que haya leido mi historia, y ahora encontre una forma de mejorarla.**

**Para aclarar Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note.**

**Capitulo 5:Manos a la obra.**

Luego de la charla con Redelix y Mailix,Sombra salio de la habitación,al igual que los ángeles que fueron a avisarle al rey Shinigami lo que había sucedido ,se sentía esperanzada con el saber que podría recuperar sus poderes,pero,también sabia que podía tardar vario tiempo.

Ella seguía caminando hasta que diviso a Seiko y BB,que al parecer se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola Sombra,¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el los ángeles pasaron les habían comentado sobre las perdidas de la mayoría de sus poderes,eso les sorprendió mucho y les preocupo.

-Si,Sei estoy bien.

-Sabemos lo que te paso,y lo siento mucho-dijo BB preocupado.

-No,esta bien,no tienes porque disculparte,era mi decisión salvarte,así que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-dijo ella decidida-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Gracias y si,dime-dijo BB.

-Ya te lo dijeron,¿no?,sobre quien soy yo-pregunto aunque sabia que era una afirmación.

-Si,me lo dijo el rey Shinigami-respondió BB.

-¿Me odias cierto?-pregunto Sombra bajando la cabeza.

-No,no te odio,después de todo nunca odiaría a mi gran amiga,¿no?-pregunto el sonriendo a lo que Sombra levanto enseguida la cabeza.

-¿Me consideras como tu amiga?-pregunto ella.

-Si,lo hago,¿y tu?-pregunto BB.

-Si,acepto tu amistad-dijo Sombra.

-Bien,ahora que eso esta en claro,te diré de mi decisión de ayudarte en el caso de Kira,y he decidido ayudarte-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?,hay muchas gracias,en verdad-dijo Sombra-pero,ahora que lo recuerdo Seiko tenia que darme algo para suprimir un poco mis poderes,porque mi cuerpo es aun inestable.

-A cierto,es verdad,casi se me olvidaba-dijo el Shinigami que hablo luego de haber escuchado la conversación con BB-Ten,esto te ayudara-dijo Sei extendiéndome dos cajas una caja roja con detalles en negro y una luna del mismo color;y una caja verde con detalles y la luna en negro,las abrí y la de Sei era un tipo de gafas parecidas a de aviador,rojo y negro,en los costados,y los vidrios rojos,y la otra era de costados gris y negro con los vidrios verdes,parecidas a de gafas eran como las de Matt y Light que cuando era Shinigami en el OVA-Estas gafas suprimirán un poco de tus poderes,debes usarlas siempre,sobretodo en la noche cuando duermes-dijo ea lo que yo asentí.Me coloque las gafas rojas en los ojos y las verdes en mi cuello.

-Muchas gracias...en verdad-dije Sombra agradecida.

-De nada,¿puedo ayudarlos en el caso de Kira?,¿puedo ir con ustedes-pregunto Seiko.

-Claro,por mi esta bien,¿tu que dices BB?-pregunto Sombra.

-Claro,¿por qué no?-acepto Beyond.

Le preguntaron al Rey Shinigami en donde había un lugar en donde ver el mundo humano y en donde conseguir una computadora o Netbook.A lo que el le entrego una computadora portáti les dio indicaciones en donde seria el lugar.

Luego de eso fuimos a una parte del Reino en donde tenia una especie de espejo que mostraba el mundo sentamos.

-Oye,¿no crees que debiste pedir otra computadora?-pregunto Beyond Birthday.

-Si,B tiene razón,porque una no alcanzara-dijo Seiko en acuerdo.

-No,no la necesitare-hablo Sombra mientras,abría su mochila para sacar la Tablet con el protector y todo,el Shinigami y el mitad Shinigami la miraron confundidos-con esto podre hacerlo-dijo cuando la saco de su protector,para mostrar el aparato la miraron mas confundidos.

-Y eso ¿qué es?-pregunto Beyond Birthday.

-Esto,mis queridos amigos,es un Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 de siete pulgadas,es una Tablet,es algo así es como una computadora,solo que mucho mejor,ya que es táctil,osea que no necesita teclas,tiene muchas aplicaciones,como Internet, y es mas rápida que cualquier computadora,en mi mundo la tecnología es mas avanzada,y digamos que los portátiles,se extinguieron,ya no las encuentras que se venden,al igual que los celulares,algunos son táctiles y otros no,también se puede navegar en Internet cosa que los celulares de tu mundo no se puede-le respondió Sombra explicándoles a lo que ellos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Que interesante-dijo Birthday.

-Genial-exclamo Sei.

**Punto de Vista de Sombra**:

Luego de eso comenzamos a trabajar, cada uno resolvía casos,rápido,cualquiera tardaría días,pero,nosotros,minutos,y si no segundos,estuvimos asi por un tiempo,tal vez por unos días,por lo que veíamos las televisoras han estado informando sobre alguien que ha resuelto casos nos ayudaba a elegir y resolver algunos casos.

BB me ayudo a crear mi inicial de "V" y también me ayudo a crear una voz computarizada.

En este tiempo nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigos,con Sei también,eramos un trío imparable para muchos.

Un día estaba preguntándole a BB.

-Hey B,ya se que al final decidiste ser un detective,pero,¿seguirás usando tu inicial de B?-pregunte tranquila.

-Si,¿por qué?-pregunto el confundido.

-No,nada es que,¿no crees que L se asustara?,digo,porque el de seguro se abra enterado de tu muerte y todo,y si Kira no le da un ataque al corazón creo que nosotros se los daremos-pregunte algo seria.

-Es verdad,yo lo había pensado,pero,tranquila L no creerá que estoy vivo,pensara que soy un imitador-dijo BB tranquilo.

-Si había pensado en esa posibilidad,pero,bueno has lo que creas que te parece bien,¿si?-pregunte a lo que el asintió.

Con eso seguimos trabajando falta poco para ir al mundo humano en donde están L y Kira.

Falta muy poco...

Prepárate L...y prepárate Kira...porque hay tres nuevos jugadores en el caso...

Pronto nos verán...

** En el Mundo Humano,donde estan L y kira:**

**Con Light:**

El se encontraba matando criminales,mientras escuchaba las noticias de la Tv,Ryuk como de costumbre estaba sentado en la cama comiendo sus manzanas.

-"Muy pronto,mi nuevo mundo se creara y no habrá nadie para evitarlo"-pensó el sonriendo confiadamente-"Ni "L",ni nadie podrá detenerme"-pensó,pero,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como un hombre hablaba en las noticias.

"Un anuncio importante,se han resuelto numerosos casos,en estos días,todos creen que es "L",pero,se afirma que no lo es al parecer han aparecido dos nuevos detectives misteriosos que han resuelto casos,de los mas difíciles o complicados de todos,en un día han resuelto mas de 20 casos en menos de un segundo,esto ha sido así por lo menos por unos días,y sumando por la cantidad de casos resueltos,fueron mas de 100 casos,¿quiénes serán estos detectives misteriosos?"-dijo el reportero.

Light había escuchado todo esto,el no lo podía creer,dos nuevos detectives,era una amenaza,por ahora debería esperar,nos sabia si tratarían de resolver el caso de Kira.

-"Pero,¿y si L trata de contactarlos?"-fue un pensamiento que tuvo,eso no era bueno,tenia que encontrarlos rápido y matarlos**.**

**En la Sede con L**:

El había escuchado sobre el anuncio de los dos nuevos detectives misteriosos,se encontraba sorprendido,por la cantidad de casos que resolvían en tan poco tiempo,aunque no lo demostrara.

El grupo de trabajo también estaban con los ojos abiertos y con la boca abierto.

-Vaya,pudieron resolver mas de 100 casos en unos pocos días,¿quiénes serán?-pregunto Matsuda.

-Si,es verdad,debo admitir que es impresionante-dijo L,el estuvo pensando-"¿querrán averiguar sobre el caso de Kira?,¿o lo apoyaran?,no,no creo que estén de su lado,pero,no me puedo confiar,¿quiénes son ellos?,y como hacen para resolver casos que no son tan fáciles en menos de unos minutos y podrían ser de mucha utilidad,y si tratara de contactarlos de seguro Kira sabe eso y tratara de matarlos antes,por lo que debo encontrarlos enseguida"-fue el pensamiento de el detective mas grande.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno gracias por leer**.**Eso es todo por ahora,tal vez mas tarde pueda escribir otro capitulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6:Llegada y arreglos

**Hola !.Este es mi sexto capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note.**

**Capitulo seis:Llegada y arrreglos.**

Hoy es el día,hoy es el día en donde BB,Sombra y Seiko irían al mundo Birthday encontró una amanera de esconder sus alas,como los otros uno estaba preparado Sombra llevaba su mochila con su ropa,y sus aparatos,ahora se había cambiado,por un pantalón shean azul oscuro, unas zapatillas negras, una remera negra,una campera azul con capucha y con el dibujo de un dragón rojo bordado en la espalda,llevaba sus guantes negros,sus gafas las rojas en los ojos,y las verdes en su cuello, y sus vendas ocultas.

BB también llevaba su mochila con su ropa y computadora portátil se había puesto unos sheans azules,zapatillas negras y gris,una remera gris y una campera negra con detalles en blanco.

En cuanto Seiko no llevaba nada ya que es un Shinigami y no necesitaba nada.

En este tiempo BB había creado una cuenta de banco en nombre de Rue Ryuka y también en nombre de Amaterasu Kaguya,(una cuenta compartida,algo así,pero,como ella es menor de edad BB,tenia acceso),cuando habían resuelto esos casos los agentes querían darles recompensas y bueno abrieron la cuenta de banco y las recompensas fueron a parar ahí,están en el banco,para luego ser reclamada cuando quieran,el dinero era mas de yenes.

El Rey Shinigami se tomo la libertad de conseguirles una casa,con algo así con un piso subterráneo,que evitaba el rastreo de la señal.

Todos estaban frente al rey Shinigami.

-Bien,hoy sera su día de partida,antes de irse quiero decirte algo Sombra-dijo Akisaba serio.

-Si,claro,dígame,¿qué es?-pregunto Sombra confundida.

-Quiero decirte que por ahora la Life Note,no puede entrar al mundo humano,el mundo humano esta algo inestable,así que tendremos que esperar que se estabilice un poco,así que por ahora deberá quedarse aquí,¿entendido?-explico Akisaba,a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Entendemos Aki,¿hay algo mas que damos saber?-pregunto Sombra tranquila.

-Si,recuerden esto,Light Yagami esta siendo controlado por el poder de Kira,y sabemos que no se detendrá ante nadie,así que tengan mucho cuidado,permanezcan unidos y cuídense mutuamente-sugirió Aki,entonces abrazo a Sombra,le dio la mano a BB en un saludo,al igual que con Seiko.

-Muchas gracias lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo BB.

-Si,gracias,no dejaremos que Kira gane-dijo Sombra tranquila.

-Kira no lo sabe,pero,esta en graves problemas-dijo Seiko sonriendo.

-Si bueno,¿listos?-pregunto Sombra a lo que ellos asintieron-bien solo tóquenme y sujetense bien,y asegúrense de no soltarme,¿okay?-pregunto a lo que ellos coloco dos dedos en su frente-bien...

Entonces ellos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el mundo de la casa que el Rey Shinigami les había comprado.

-Wow,eso fue genial-dijo Seiko.

-Si,es increíble,¿cuando aprendiste a hacerlo y quién te enseño?-pregunto Beyond Birthday.

-Bueno desde que llegue me enseñaron unos maestros,pero,bueno,nos salinos de tema,tenemos que entrar,¿si?-pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron.

BB abrió la puerta con las llaves que le dio Akisaba.

Se encontraban sorprendidos,la casa era de dos pisos,cuando entraron vieron,la sala de estar con sillones,con un televisor,también estaba la cocina,el comedor,un baño y una puerta que tenia una habitación..Arriba estaban tres habitaciones y un baño.

-Wow-dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiko y BB sorprendidos.

-Y no es lo único siguanme-le pido Sombra,entrando a la habitación de abajo a lo que ellos la observar como ella movía la cama un costado,,y quitaba la alfombra,para ver el piso común y corriente.

-Sombra ,¿qué haces?,no hay nada hay-pregunto Seiko.

-A ¿no?-pregunto ella tranquila mientras deslizaba el piso a un costado,era algo así como una puerta corrediza,que se confundía con un piso cualquiera,al hacerlo revelo unas estaban asombrados,entonces ella bajo,seguida por ellos,se acerco a un interruptor,y prendió las luces,Seiko y BB se sorprendieron al ver muchas computadoras y aparatos.

-¿Y todo esto qué es?-pregunto Seiko.

-Esto mi querido amigo es cortesía de nuestro querido amigo Aki,yo le pedí que esta casa tuviera un cuarto subterráneo y computadoras,y bueno aquí lo tenemos-le respondió Sombra tranquila.

-Genial-exclamo BB.

-Si,lo es,pero,deberemos hacerles algunas modificaciones-dijo ella,mientras de su mochila sacaba unos pequeños aparatos con botones-coloquen esto por la casa,si es posible cerca de las instalaciones eléctricas,pero,ocultas,otros en las habitaciones y cerca de las puertas,incluyendo la de aquí para entrar.

-Sombra,¿qué son esas cosas y para qué sirven?-pregunto Seiko.

-Estos pequeños aparatos sirven para muchas cosas,primero,pueden abrir y cerrar las puertas,segundo pueden encender las luces y cualquier aparato cuando alguien entra o tan solo decirlo con la voz,por ejemplo,quieres que el microondas se encienda para calentarte algo,lo dices y lo haráY no es lo único en caso de que alguien trate de entrar,que no sea nosotros,no podrá hacerlo,no importa cuanto lo intente,la maquina solo nos permite a nosotros entrar,nadie puede jackearlo o romperlo o inhabilitar,salgo caso de que no funcione correctamente instale un botón que al presionarlo,deja de funciona,osea queda inhabilitado de por vida-explico ella mientras le daba unas llaves a B-estas llaves te permitirán entrar o deshabilitar el aparato en caso de emergencia,no la pierdas,pero,tranquilo tengo un par de copias,por si acaso,¿entendieron?.

-Si-dijo BB sorprendido.

-¿Donde los conseguiste?-pregunto Seiko.

-Yo,los hice en el mundo Shinigami,cuando descansábamos-le respondió ella tranquila a lo que la miraron sorprendidos.

-Wow,¿donde lo aprendiste a hacer?-pregunto BB.

-En mi mundo yo leía sobre como hacer algunas cosas y también tuve maestros cuando llegue al mundo Shinigami que me enseñaron muchas cosas entre ellas Mecánica y robotica-le respondió ella tranquila.

-Increíble-exclamo BB.

Después de eso cada uno coloco los aparatos en los otros lugares de la casa.Y también configuraron las de eso salieron de el piso subterráneo.

-Bien,¿tienen hambre?-pregunto Sombra.

-Si-respondió BB.

-Soy un shinigami no necesito comer-respondió Seiko.

-Bueno,¿qué tal si preparo algo?-pregunto ella a lo que B asintió-¿qué te gustaría?,y me refiero a algo de comida casera no mermelada-le advirtio ella.

-Pero..-Birthday iba replicando.

-Eso te lo dejo como postre,¿qué tal tallarines con sala?-pregunto la chica.

-Mmm...suena bien,¿por qué no?,no habrá que comprar comestibles¿ no?-pregunto el antes asesino.

-No,por ahora no sera necesario,Aki también trajo comestibles-le respondió ella,luego saco de un gabinete una bolsa con fideos,y una olla,coloco agua en ella,y la puso en el fuego,para otra olla y tomate,y un aparato para hacer la salsa,la coloco en la olla y la puso a calentar.

Luego de que el agua en la olla estuviera caliente,coloco los fideos.

Así se estuvo calentando,hasta que ya estaba listo,Sombra ya sirvió la ya había puesto la mesa,con una jarra de jugo de los platos en la mesa con la comida,se sentaron y comieron.

-Mmm...esta delicioso...gracias-dijo BB.

-De nada...Sei,¿estas seguro que no quieres?-pregunto Sombra a lo que el Shinigami negó con la cabeza.

Luego de que terminaron Sombra lavo y seco y guardo los platos con la ayuda de BB.

Y luego comieron mermelada de postre,esta vez Seiko comió.

-Bien,¿qué tal si salimos a conocer un poco la ciudad?-pregunto BB.

-Mmm...¿por qué no?-pregunto aceptando la chica.

Entonces salieron,BB llevaba puesta la misma ropa,pero,esta vez se coloco unos lentes de sol negro,para que nadie vea sus ojos.

Sombra en cambio se puso la capucha y se aseguro bien de tener las gafas de Seiko en sus ojos.

Seiko iba al lado de ellos,volando tranquilamente.

Caminaban tranquilamente sobre las calles transitadas de Japon,con las manos en los que el televisor del edificio,sintonizo la imagen del estaba hablando sobre los detectives misteriosos y que decía que tal vez ellos estarían en el caso y podrían atrapar a la gente parecía sorprendida,menos Sombra,BB,y Seiko.

-Parece que nos volvimos muy famosos-susurro BB.

-Si,ya me lo esperaba,Kira no sabe con quienes se mete-susurro Sombra,su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

**Continuara...**

**Bien eso es todo por la próxima.**

**Falta poco para que se encuentren L,Sombra y BB.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7:Mensaje

**Hola !.Este es mi séptimo capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note.**

**Capitulo siete:Mensaje.**

Sombra,BB y Seiko estaban en su casa en el piso subterráneo,ellos ya habían escrito un mensaje para enviárselo a lo iban a y BB habían descubierto y rastreado la dirección de correo.

-Bien,este mensaje sin duda,hará que pierda la compostura-dijo BB sonriendo.

-Si,pero,por ahora,no podemos revelar mucho hasta que aparezca Misa Amane,o mejor dicho segundo Kira-dijo Sombra seria.

-Si,lo se,pero,¿cómo haremos para unirnos a la investigación si Lawliet,no sabe como y en donde contactarnos?-pregunto BB.

-Eso no es tan difícil,pero,tal vez el de un anuncio por la televisión solicitando nuestra ayuda,pero,en caso de que no lo haga encontré una forma de que el me conozca,en cuanto a ti creo que deberías ocultar parte de tu rostro,por ahora,porque recuerda que supuestamente tu habías muerto y no creo que sea adecuado que te vea vivo,porque trataría de meterte de nuevo en la cárcel especial,y le parecerá extraño que de la nada estés vivo,a menos que inventemos una historia creíble-le explico seria a lo que el asintió.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo,faltan como dos dias para la muerte de Penber,y otros dos dias para la muerte de Misora,¡què haremos?-pregunto Birthday.

-La muerte de Penber,es inevitable,porque por mas que le digamos lo que digamos el le mostrara la placa de identificación a Light,osea que va a morir,si tuviéramos la Life Note,seria diferente,pero,bueno.Y en cuanto a Misora,si podemos salvarla,uno de nosotros dos tiene que llegar antes o evitar que de su identidad a Light,y se una a nosotros como ayuda,¿lo harás tu o lo hago yo?-pregunte a lo que BB sonrió.

-Yo...Yo lo haré,quiero darle una sorpresa,cuando sepa que estoy con vida,aunque primero,deberé ocultar mi rostro,para que no me vea y me siga-dijo BB lo que ella asintió.

-Bien,a enviar el mensaje-dij Sombra haciendo clic para enviar.

**Con Light:**

El estaba en la computadora viendo los nombres de los criminales y matando,cuando un archivo apareció en frente de la pantalla.

-¿Y esto qué es?-se pregunto-"Kira"-es lo que el pudo clic,haciendo que el fondo de pantalla,de un lado estuviera un "V" y en la otra una "B".El mensaje era de voz distorsionada por filtros.

V Y B:"Saludos Yagami Light o mejor dicho Kira".

Ante esto el abrió los ojos mas de lo normal-¿qué?,¿qué es esto?,no,no soy Kira-el respondió como si ellos pudieran escucharlo-"¿quiénes son?,¿cómo lo saben?"-pensó.

B:"Antes que nada queremos recordarte que es un mensaje grabado,pero,teníamos previsto tus reacciones".

V:"Apuesto a que ahora estas teniendo un ataque de ira diciendo de que no eres Kira y todo eso,osea,negando la verdad".

B:"El punto es que sabemos que eres Kira".

V:"Sabemos como matas".

B:"Y sabemos cuales son tus planes".

V:"De seguro te preguntaras,¿quiénes somos? y ¿cómo lo sabemos?,eso no te lo podemos decir,pero,si una parte de nuestra identidad".

B:"De seguro has oído hablar sobre dos misteriosos detectives que han resuelto muchos casos en tan poco tiempo,¿no?".

V:"Pues déjanos decirte que somos nosotros".

B:"Yo soy "B".

V:"Y yo "V".

B:"Si nosotros quisiéramos ya estarías en la cárcel".

V:"Tenemos las pruebas necesarias,pero,no lo haremos".

B:"Eso seria un camino fácil,pero,no,seria muy aburrido".

V y B:"L no es el único que esta en el caso,ahora nosotros que prepárense porque de ahora en adelante hay nuevos es un simple juego para nosotros".

"Pronto nos reuniremos".

Al terminar de escuchar la grabación Light estaba muy sorprendido y en cambio se estaba matando de la risa.

-Jajaja...al parecer saben la verdad...esto se pone interesante...jajaja-se reía el shinigami.

-Maldición,esto no es bueno,tengo que averiguar quienes son y matarlos lo mas antes posible-susurro las risas de Ryuk-"¿cómo pueden saberlo?,tendrán una Death Note"-pensó el enojado.

**Con B,V y Seiko:**

Ellos estaban sentados en el living BB y Seiko estaban mirando la televisión y Sombra estaba leyendo un libro,hasta que ella se acordó de algo,se levanto y dijo:

-Debo irme,ya vuelvo.

-¿A donde vas Sombra?-pregunto BB curioso.

-Voy a comprar el boleto de autobús,para eso de la Tierra,en donde ira Yagami,el día en que ese ladrón robara,¿por qué?,¿quieres que te compre uno?,no tengo problema-respondió ella tranquila.

-No,esta bien,ese día no iré,me quedare aquí a descansar y tal vez revise en las computadoras algo de información,¿te parece?-pregunto BB.

-Si,esta bien,¿estas seguro?-pregunto a lo que el asintió.

Luego de eso ella salio y camino por las calles,estuvo así por un rato,hasta que encontró el lugar en donde el boleto,y camino por unas calles para pasear un rato.

Pasando observo la Universidad To-Oh,pudo ver como muchos alumnos salían,pero,pudo ver a uno que ya conocía,Light Yagami y no solo a eso también a Ryuk.

-"A si que ya saliste de la escuela,bueno,nos veremos pronto..."-pensó ella y luego miro al shinigami-"deberé comprar manzanas para Ryuk"-pensó ella,siguiendo su paso,hasta que una tienda llamo su atención,era una de instrumentos musicales,sin pensarlo,entro,pudo apreciar muchos instrumentos,pero,sobretodo una guitarra eléctrica roja,negra y blanca,se acerco al mostrador.

-Hola jovencita,¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Quisiera comprar esa guitarra,por favor-dijo ella mientras señalaba al hombre asintió,la coloco en un estuche de guitarra que se llevaba en la la pago y se retiro del local,en el camino a casa compro algo de mermelada Y chocolate para BB y Sei.

Una vez que llego a la casa entro y cerro la puerta.

-Estoy de vuelta,BB te compre mermelada y Sei chocolate-dijo ocasionando que ellos se acercaran,ella le tendió las bolsas a lo que ellos la aceptaron con gusto.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Oye Sombra,¿te compraste una guitarra?-pregunto Seiko.A lo que ella asintió.

-Si ,lamento no haberles consultado antes,pero...

-Esta bien Sombra,no tienes que explicarnos nada,ademas la mereces-dijo BB sonriendole a lo que ella les sonrió-¿nos las mostrarías?.

-Gracias y si-respondió ella a lo que luego saco el instrumento de el estaban sorprendidos.

-Bonita guitarra-dijeron los dos a mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella sonriendoles.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Capitulo 8:autobús

**Hola !.Este es mi octavo capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note.**

**Capitulo 8:autobús.**

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

Hoy es el día,hoy sera el robo en el autobús,eso quiere decir...que me iba a aburrir en primera.

Me cambie de ropa,esta vez,pe puse unos pantalones sheans azules oscuros,mis botas de combate negra que me llegaba a las rodillas,una remera blanca,una campera negra con la capucha puesta,con el dibujo de un dragón blanco bordado en la espalda,mis guantes negros y mis gafas las rojas en los ojos,parte de unos mechones cubrían parte de mi ojo y rostro derecho,y las verdes en mi ,mis auriculares, celular y el boleto.

-Yo ya me voy-dije acercándome a a puerta.

-Bien,ten mucho cuidado-dijo preocupado BB.

-Lo tendré,gracias-dije tranquila,luego vi una mirada en Seiko-¿estas bien Sei?,¿te pasa algo?.

-Si,quería preguntarte,si,¿puedo ir contigo?-pregunto el Shinigami.

-Claro,como quieras,no es necesario que me preguntes,BB,¿a vos no te molesta?-pregunte con mi actitud pacifica.

-No,no me molesta,para mi es mejor,así no iras sola-dijo el sonriéndome.

-Bien gracias,cualquier cosa hay mermelada en los estantes y tenes el numero de celular en la mesa en caso de que quieras llamarme,o también puedo usar mi telepatía,como quieras,adiós-me despedí,siendo seguida por Seiko,cerramos la puerta y empezamos a caminar tranquilamente por las calles,que por suerte no había nadie.

-Veo,que los tres juntos nos hemos hecho grandes amigos-dijo Sei sonriendo.

-Si,y por eso estoy muy agradecida-le respondí tranquila.

-No tienes porque agradecernos,tu siempre has sido una persona amable y comprensiva-hablo Seiko.

-Muchas gracias,pero,si te debo las gracias por haberme ayudado en todo este tiempo,desde que llegue al Mundo Shinigami,yo estaba algo desorientada y confundida,creí que estaba sola,pero,tu ,Kyuxs y Aki me han cuidado y ayudado,me han dado lo que muchos no han querido...su igual que Beyond,han sido unos grandes amigos,y por eso debo darte las gracias,a ti ,a Aki,Kyuxs y por estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas-le respondí con mi sinceridad.

-De nada y a ti también te doy las gracias,por ser mi amiga,eres el primer ser humano que no se asusto al ver a los Shinigamis,al contrario,nos tratabas como iguales,¿cómo lo haces?,¿cómo haces para no tener miedo de criaturas como nosotros?,¿cómo haces para ver en lo mas profundo de uno mismo y ver la bondad de otros? y ¿cómo haces para estar tan tranquila aun sabiendo que estas lejos de casa y lejos de tu familia?-pregunto el Shinigami admirado.

-Yo no lo se...,yo cuando veo a un Shinigami,yo no veo lo que todos ven,yo no veo un monstruo,yo veo a una persona,ve a alguien,que siente y que siempre quise conocer a un nunca supe como veo una bondad...yo solo lo se...aun cuando alguien diga que no es posible que una persona mala aun no es buena y no hay posibilidad de que cambie,yo creo que esa persona pude cambiar para bien,porque se que si lo quiere puede.

-Y en cuanto a la ultima pregunta sinceramente no tengo idea...extraño a mis padres y hermanos y se que ellos también a mi,pero,yo se que podre volver a casa algún día,pero,antes de hacerlo,yo quiero salvar a todos de las garras de Kira-respondí con mi parecía asombrado.

-Pero,¿no tienes miedo a morir?,¿no tienes miedo a que algo te pase?-pregunto Sei asombrado.

-Sinceramente,cuando era una niña de cinco o seis años,yo tenia miedo de morir,lloraba y abrazaba a mi madre,ella me decía que es una etapa que no va a pasar ahora,que va a pasar dentro de mucho tiempo,y dijo que es el ciclo de la vida que no hay que fui creciendo,me di cuenta de que yo en realidad no le temía a la muerte,que me di cuenta que era un proceso de transformación,lo que en verdad temía y temo,es por mi familia,tenia miedo de no verlos nunca mas.A mi no me importa lo que me pase,a mi lo que me importa es que mi familia este a salvo y pueden amenazar,me pueden torturar todo lo que quieran,pero,yo nunca dejare que nada les pase a ellos,sobre mi cadáver antes que alguien se atreva a tocarles un defenderé a los que me importa.Y si llego a morir,lo haré feliz sabiendo que hice algo por los demás-hable yo me miraba asombrado.

-La verdad,eres alguien admirable,no cualquiera hace eso por los demás-dijo Seiko.

-Muchas gracias-le agradecí.

-De nada,para eso son los amigos-dijo Seiko sonriendo.

Luego de eso llegue a mi destino a la parada de autobus,esperando tranquila,hasta que,adivinen,¿quiénes llegaron?,pues nada mas y nada menos que Light,Ryuk y Yuri "(me pregunto ¿cuántas novias tubo este tipo?,de seguro fue una lista larga, aveces pienso,¿qué le ven a él?,hay...amor,nunca entenderé ese sentimiento,nunca me he enamorado,Gracias a Dios)".Bueno también,pude observar en el lugar donde se escondía Ray Penber y lo el se acerco a la parada.

Hasta que pude divisar el colectivo,ya estaba escuchar que Yuri estaba emocionada,lastima que su viaje no sera tan agradable como ella pensaba.

La gente ya subía por las escaleras,entregándole el boleto al conductor,y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos,yo fui la ultima,seguida de el boleto,me senté detrás de Light y Yuri al lado de Peber,yo saque mis auriculares,los enchufe a mi celular,y me los puse,metí mi celu en uno de mis bolsillos de la campera,al igual que mis manos en cada bolsillo,era una costumbre que tuve una de mis canciones,baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos,esto seria muy aburrido.

Estaba con ,los ojos cerrados,pero,yo estaba alerta de todo,el conductor había que el ladrón se subió,aun con los auriculares puedo escuchar sus pasos a la perfección.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

-"Es él,esta aquí"-pensé serio-"siete pasajeros sin contarlo a él parece debería salir bien".

Pude ver como el ladrón cargaba el arma,apuntándole al conductor y dijo:

-Quédense sentados a menos que quieran ver como Yuri se ponía nerviosa.

**Punto de vista normal**:

-"¿Un secuestro?,deben estar bromeando"-pensó Ray Penber.

-¡Guarden silencio!,si alguien se mueve le pondré una bala en la cabeza-amenazo el tipo a los pasajeros y luego se dirigió al chófer con el arma en la cabeza-de acuerdo conductor,escúchame se que conoces el numero para la oficina de Espacio landia,llámalos!-ordeno a lo que el que manejaba saco un teléfono.

-De acuerdo esta bien...soy...soy Sasaki llamando del autobús 1.7.4...

-Diles lo que esta pasando y nada de engaños.

-Secuestraron el autobús y me apuntan con una pistola...-el no pudo continuar ya que el ladrón le arrebato el teléfono.

-Dame eso!,ya lo escucharon,pongan atención,que una de sus cajeras traiga el dinero de las entradas de ayer,se que esta ahí!,que nos encuentre a dos paradas del parque y no me hagan esperar,si tratan de engañarme o llaman a la policía,juro que matare a cada uno de estos pasajeros-amenazo a través del teléfono,luego lo arranco,lo tiro al piso y lo pisó con su pie rompiéndolo en pedazos.

**Punto de viste de Light**:

Todo va según lo planeado,toque a Yuri llamando su atención y le mostré lo que había escrito:

-"Yuri,no te preocupes,en cuanto se de la vuelta le quitare el arma,de la mano"-fue lo que escribí.

-No seas estúpido,es arriesgado,si llega a eso yo me haré cargo-dijo la persona que me había estado siguiendo-esta bien no es necesario pasar los recados,si hablamos en voz baja no podrá oírnos con el ruido del motor.

Fue lo que el dijo mientras yo anotaba y escondía el papel.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres su cómplice?-pregunte-¿por qué debemos creerte?.

-¿Su cómplice?-pregunto susurrando Yuri.

-Si,he leído sobre eso el primer secuestrador entra como si actuara solo mientras que el segundo pretende ser un rehén y se queda atrás por si algo sale mal-explique-¿qué sucede?.

-¿Crees que sea su cómplice?-pregunto Yuri.

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

Yo estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían,debería aplaudirle a Light,nada mal,lo tenia fríamente calculado...en realidad,no,no tengo porque aplaudirle a ese loco,y ademas...ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí,solo contó siete,cuando deberían ser ocho,este tipo se confía mucho.

-"Yo no tengo opción,estoy seguro de que Light Yagami no es Kira,si lo fuera mataría a este sujeto de un ataque al corazón"-pensó Ray a lo que pude leerle la mente.

-"No,no te confíes,que te va a matar"-pensé yo desilusionada,creí que seria un poco mas inteligente,pero,que mal.

-Aquí esta mi prueba, mi identificación-dijo mientras le entregaba la placa.

**Con Light:**

-"FBI,ya veo,L necesitaba a alguien que fuera así,así que lamo al FBI para que investigara a cualquiera con lazos de la policía Japonesa su nombre es Ray Penber"-no pude evitar sonreír,le devolví la identificación-le creo y por el momento no preguntara que tiene que hacer un agente del FBI en este autobús,¿tiene un arma?-pregunte.

-Si,la tengo-afirmo el agente.

-Así que en el momento ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?-pregunte.

-Si-afirmo el.

**Con Sombra:**

Esto no es bueno,ya le mostró la placa.Y aun ni siquiera sabe que estoy,saque mi celular con los ojos aun cerrado y cambie de música a Everybody's Fool de Evanescence,yo no necesitaba mirar,pero,pude sentir que el ladrón me miraba,recién se daba cuenta de que tenia un celular,que despistado,bueno,pero,el que se lleva el premio nobel del concurso de despistados es Yagami Light.

-Oye tu!-grito acercándose a mi yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados y cabeza baja,no le iba a prestar atención a alguien que no lo merecía.

**Con Light:**

-"Pero,¿que? ,¿a quién le esta hablando?,debe ser a Penber,me di la vuelta y lo que veo es...una chica,pero,espera,¿uno mas?,yo especifique siete,y no a esta chica que no debería estar aquí,ni en este mismo momento-"¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"-me pregunte a mi mismo,tenia la vista abajo con unas extrañas gafas,con los ojos cerrados,y la capucha puesta,pude distinguir algunos mechones de cabello negro que le cubría el ojo y rostro derecho muy puesto unos auriculares y un celular que nunca antes había visto.

Ella se sentó detrás de mi,fuera de mi vista,pero ,cerca y ni siquiera me di cuenta.¿Quién es ella?.

-Oye tu niña,entrégame ese celular-dijo el extendiéndole la mano,para que lo coloque,pero,sin embargo ella parecía inmóvil y aun con los ojos cerrados,¿acaso esta durmiendo?,o ¿no escuchaba por los auriculares?.El delincuente parecía mas molesto-ENTREGAMELO AHORA!-grito apuntándole el arma,pero,ella seguía en la misma posición.

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

**-"**Ni de broma te voy a dar mi celular,ladrón trucho"-pensé sin siquiera abrir los ojos,pero,me sentía un poco enojada de que me moleste-"no voy a pelear a menos que sea necesario...no voy a pelear...no voy a pelear"-eso repetía en mi mente.

-Entonces,si no me lo das,yo lo tomare!-dijo,entonces toco mi celular.

-"Oh...no eso...no"-pensé y de la nada levante la cabeza y abrí mis ojos sin emociones-"¿quieres mi celular?,pues aquí lo tienes"-pensé mientras,le sostuve con fuerza una de sus manos,me paraba rápidamente y lo golpee con mi puño con la otra mano,y el celu Nokia x-2 en mano,por eso me encantan los Nokia,son indestructibles,les pueden pasar de todo y funcionan de maravilla.

**Pov de Light:**

Pude ver como ese hombre toco el celular de esa chica y lo siguiente me sorprendió...ella levanto rápidamente la cabeza y abrió enseguida sus ojos,pude verlos,un poco,no los pude distinguir por las gafas,pero,parecían detuvo la mano de ese delincuente y con la otra lo golpeo,con el celular en mano,me sorprendió que no se rompiera.

-"¿Acaso esta loca?,no ve que puede matarla y todo por un celular"-pensé lo siguiente me sorprendió.

El hombre se recupero un poco y le apunto con el arma a lo que ella con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido,le quito el arma,y ahora ella le apuntaba la pistola,primero la dirigió a sus ojos y luego a su boca como si dijera:"¿en donde quieres que te dispare?,¿en los ojos o en la boca?"-fue lo que imagine,pude ver su rostro,sus ojos...estaban entrecerrados,pero,no mostraban ninguna emoción,parecían,muertos y sin vida,eso me sorprendió mucho,¿cómo alguien podría tener esa mirada?.

No era lo único que me llamo la atención,no puedo evitarlo en pensar que ella era muy... hermosa,¿en qué estoy pensando?,no es momento de pensar en eso.

Debo poner mi plan en acción,deje caer mi papel en el suelo,ella ahora estaba adelante cerca del chófer,el ladrón estaba cerca mio,ella apunto en el suelo,cerca de los pies del delincuente,disparo,ocasionando de que se asustara y cayera,al suelo justo tocando el papel,de la libreta,ella dejo caer el arma y se fue a sentar tranquilamente en su asiento,cerrando de vuelta sus ojos y en la misma posición de antes.

Todos la miraron asombrados,incluyéndome.

-"¿Qué estaba haciendo?,¿qué planeaba?"-pensé yo,pero,también ahora que lo recuerdo el ladrón había tocado el se paro,lo levanto,al igual que su pistola, y lo leyó.

-Jaja,¿Planes para una cita?-pregunto el lanzándome el papel,al parecer se había olvidado del incidente de la camino al frente del autobús.

-"Ya cayo"-pensé,luego observe como el noto la sombra de Ryuk,se dio la vuelta,parecía sorprendido y asustado por lo que y apunto el arma diciendo:

-¿Quién eres tu?-Gritó monstruo y comenzó disparar hacia el "monstruo" sonriente en parte trasera del autobús. Ryuk en cambio se mataba de la risa.

POV de V:

Ryuk todo el tiempo sólo se rió ,y ni siquiera yo podría mantener una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de salir,pero,no,no debo mostrar emociones,me mantuve seria y tranquila como su risa era increíblemente infecciosa.

Cuando el arma se quedó sin balas exigió que el conductor pare el autobús y él se quedó sin más remedio que estaba bajando-"3...2...1 ...su final".

Pude escuchar el choque...ya estaba muerto el asaltante trucho.

Alcé mi cabeza y miré por la ventana. Todo lo que podía ver era su mano extendida con un charco de sangre carmesí lentamente que lo rodea.

Esta vez mi expresión no reflejaba nada, nada,como siempre. Acabo de ver a todos salir del autobús y me di cuenta que esta muerto, me sentí vacía. La sangre.

Bueno, esto debería ser una buena distracción.

Ahora salgo seguida por Sei,sin que nadie se de cuenta.

**Punto de vista de Light**.

Screech! BAM!.Un choque.

Se había acabado. Yo había ganado.

Pensar que L traería el FBI. Todo el mundo empezó a salir del autobús incluido yo mismo y Raye Penber, la gente a mi alrededor estaban llorando y Yuri lloraba en mis brazos,era bastante molesto, por supuesto yo nunca lo demostraría, así que seguí mi actuación del estudiante perfecto y la consolé.

Penber me dijo que tenía que mantener el hecho de que él estaba aquí y que debía guardar el secreto completo y le dije que no le diría a nadie que yo conozca.

Yuri dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y que iba caminar hasta su casa por sí misma, ella parecía bastante conmocionada por lo que había pasado,pero luego miró al bus.

A continuación le dio una mirada a mi,mis ojos se posaron sobre la extraña chica en el autobús. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido y sin ninguna emoción miraba sin ninguna expresión en el cuerpo mutilado,como si me sorprendió mucho,luego de ese secuestro,¿ella no sintió miedo como la mayoría de la gente?.¿Cómo hacia para estar tan tranquila,y ni siquiera inmutarse?.Parecía que ella sabia lo que iba a pasar,pero,eso es imposible,¿cómo?,acaso era un cómplice del ladrón?,no no lo creo,porque sino no le hubiera golpeado y apuntado con el arma.

Ella dejo caer el arma a propósito cerca del ladrón,cuando toco la libreta,¿acaso ella sabia lo que le pasaría?-"¿Cómo supo que iba a pasar?".

Yuri me dio una sonrisa débil-Ella necesita a alguien más que yo ahora mismo por el aspecto de ella, nadie aquí sabe si puede consolarla y estoy segura de que de toda la gente puede llegar a abrirse. Voy a estar bien, sólo ayudala.

Asentí con la cabeza. Esto fue por eso que voy a limpiar este mundo y deshacerse de todos los criminales que existen.

Me dirigí en el autobús,y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba,baje y mire para ambos lados,hasta que el frente pude ver como estaba la figura de la chica caminando algo lejos,dando la espalda-"¿cómo llego ahí tan rápido?¿y sin qué me diera cuenta?"-fue un pensamiento mio,la seguí corriendo un poco,apresurando el paso,ella dio la vuelta a la llegue,pero,cuando di la vuelta...ya no estaba-¿Qué?¿cómo puede ser tan rápida?-fue un pensamiento mio.

-Jajaja...esta chica es muy interesante-se rió Ryuk.

-Es verdad,¿quién sera esta hermosa chica?-dije en voz alta sin pensarlo, hasta que me di cuenta lo que pensaba-"¿Qué acaso dije que era bonita?,¿qué me esta pasando?..."

-Jajajajaja...al parecer te gusto la chica misteriosa-"que raro no pude ver su nombre,ni años de vida,que chica tan... me dice que la volveremos a ver muy pronto"-pensó el Shinigami sonriendo.

-No digas estupideces Ryuk,es una completa extraña para mi-negó Light dándose la vuelta enojado y nervioso.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les aya gustado.**


	9. Capitulo 9:Encuentro con Light y Sombra

**Hola !.Este es mi noveno capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Not**

**Capitulo 9:Encuentro con Light y Sombra.**

**Un día después del robo:**

**Punto de vista Sombra:**

Hoy...va ha va a morir Ray Penber y no pude evitarlo,pero,cuando ya pueda utilizar la Life Note,lo reviviré,espero que no se haya transformado en un Hollow,porque perdí mi poder de transformar de un Hollow a su verdadera forma esta mal,tengo que encontrar ese poder lo mas rápido igual que el poder de matar y revivir,y todos los otros.

Tal vez,no pude salvar a Penber,pero,si podre salvar a Naomi Misora,pero,esta vez BB,quiere hacerlo.

Yo estaba subiendo en el tren,tenia la misma ropa de ayer,pero,esta vez llevaba mi mochila,lo único que tenia adentro era una bolsa llena de manzanas,para vez antes de entrar y sin que nadie me viera,las gafas de Seiko tenían la habilidad de volverte invisible,lo me lo explico hace poco y me enseño a utilizar las gafas que me regalo.

Light,estaba ahí,vestido diferente a lo usual,Penber también estaba ahí.Nadie mas,es lo que ellos creí de los dos podía verme,ahora que lo pienso podría usar la invisibilidad cuando yo quiera y el tiempo que quiera.

Pude ver como Ray salia del tren y luego,caía al suelo,moviéndose y con una mano en el corazón,miro hacia delante donde estaba Light,donde ahora la puerta se cerraba,hasta que dejo de moverse,estaba...muerto...muerto.

Bien Light...habrás podido ganar la batalla contra Penber...pero...no podrás ganar la guerra contra mi,BB y Seiko te lo aseguro.

Es hora de mi aparición,camine detrás de el a un metro de distancia y desactive la seria divertido.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

Por fin...ya había acabado con ese no me queda acabar con L,B y lo que estaba pensando,me di la vuelta y me sorprendí mucho,era...ella...la chica extraña de ayer,del autobús,pero,¿cómo?,no había nadie mas en el tren,ademas de el agente y yo,¿cómo apareció de la nada?,yo revise todo todo,es imposible,ni siquiera la vi entrar cuando Penber entro,¿qué es esta chica?.

Ella estaba ahí parada a un metro detrás mio,con los ojos entrecerrados,a través de sus gafas,con la misma ropa de ,esta vez con una mochila.

-Hola Kira-saludo ella sin ninguna emoció me sorprendió,me enfade y empece a entrar en algo de pánico,no,debo calmarme,voy a fingir ignorancia.

-Lo siento,pero,te habrás equivocado de persona...mi nombre es Light Yagami-me presente fingiendo estar me miro sin ninguna emoción.

-No te molestes yo ya se quien eres...Yagami Light...estudiante de la Universidad de To-oh y ademas...Kira-respondió tranquilamente.

¿Qué?,no puede ser,debo convencerla de que no soy Kira aunque lo sea.

-¿Qué?,yo no soy Kira-es lo que respondí negandole las ,ella seguía parada ahí sin ninguna emoción.

-Si,claro,y yo soy Batman que vino a detener al Guason de robar un banco-ella respondió sarcásticamente y sin ninguna emoción-¿enserio?,no me la creo,¿en verdad crees que soy tonta?,pues,déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado-respondió ella sin ninguna emoción.

-Yo no soy Kira,¿en verdad crees que yo mataría?-pregunte tratando de convencerla.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se acerco en donde estaba Ryuk sentado,mirando la conversación ,coloco una mano encima de su cabeza.

-Hola Ryuk,¿cómo va todo?,ya se,adivino,esperas a que ese inútil tonto te de una manzana,¿no?-pregunto ella me hizo entrar en pánico y en ira.

-Para ser sincero si,quiero manzanas,por cierto,¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Sonriendo confuso el shinigami.

-Lo siento,Ryuk,pero,eso es algo que no puedo decirte..solo digamos que lo se-dijo ella tranquila.

¿Podía ver a Ryuk?,esto no es bueno,el shinigami me miraba sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Con quién estas hablando?¿quién es ese tal Ryuk?-pregunte fingiendo confusión.

-No te hagas el inocente,ambos sabemos de lo que estamos hablando,de tu Shinigami-respondió muy tranquila.

Yo abrí los ojos mas de lo normal,hasta sabia lo que era Ryuk.

-Yo...no se de que estas hablando-nege la verdad.

-¿A,no?,haber déjame refrescarte la memoria,un día tu saliste de la Universidad,y viste como caía un libro del cielo,una libreta...la Death Note...,la recogiste,leíste las instrucciones en tu casa,pensabas que era una clase de broma,viste sobre el delincuente en la escuela,probaste si las reglas era reales,escribiendo el nombre del delincuente,una vez que el muere,te das cuenta que es matando a criminales,cuando aparece Ryuk,diciéndote que al parecer te divierte ver como los criminales mueren, te sorprendes y caes al suelo,gritando como un niñito pequeño que ve un fantasma,Ryuk,te explica todo y eso lo resumí porque sino voy a tardar un largo rato,¿es suficiente prueba?,o prefieres que te diga la lista de delincuentes que has matado,con DNI y todo,no tengo problema-respondió explicando ella tranquilamente,como si nada.

Esto me hizo sorprender todo,me heló la sangre,¿cómo lo sabia?,¿cómo sabia de la Death Note?,¿acaso tenia una?,¿cómo supo lo que paso exactamente?,¿cómo sabia que Ryuk era un shinigami?,¿cómo supo todo?.

Esto no es bueno,yo se que no puedo seguir fingiendo ignorancia,ella ya lo sabe,es una amenaza,no puedo dejar que se valla con esa información,si no le pongo un fin a esto,todo terminara mal,para mi,no tengo otra opción...tengo que matarla...aunque seria una lastima matar a alguien como ella.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunte enojado.

-No tengo porque responder a tu pregunta-dijo ella sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Quién eres?-exigí saber.

-¿Quién soy?,yo no soy tonta para que escribas mi nombre en la Death Note,que de seguro tienes un papel arrancado,y en tu bolsillo-respondió ella sin emociones.¿También sabia eso?,¿acaso había algo que no supiera?-el punto es que,has caído muy bajo,primero matas a criminales y ahora a gente inocente,con familia,que egoísta de tu parte.

Esto me hizo enfadar,¿quién se creía para juzgarme?,¿qué no ve que estoy haciendo justicia?-¿qué no ves que hago el bien?,son escoria de la tierra,al igual a los que se oponen y no entienden lo que yo hago por todos,que merecen ser eliminados,muy pronto yo seré el Dios del Nuevo mundo y nadie podrá evitarlo-explique con no tenia ninguna expresión,hasta ahora que se volvió sombría,debo admitir que me asusto.

-Primero que nada,te ubicas-ordeno con una voz de ultratumba que hizo que se me helara la sangre-nadie es mas que el otro,todos somos iguales,pero,diferentes a la no eres y seras ningún Dios...-yo la interrumpí.

-Yo seré el Dios del Nuevo Mundo...-no pude continuar.

-Tu,¿un Dios?,no me hagas reí verdad serias un Dios truchisimo-me respondió seria.

-No eres nadie para...

-Cállate!,y escucha-ordeno ella muy seria que debo admitir que me dio oír como el Shinigami se reía.

-Jajajaja...te la re aplico Light-dijo sonriendo Ryuk.

-A,cierto,casi me olvido-dijo la misteriosa chica mientras se sacaba la mochila y la abría,para sacar una bolsa llena de...¿manzanas?-ten,aquí tienes Ryuk,un regalo,son todas tuyas-dijo tranquila mientras le extendía la bolsa a lo que el las acepto gustoso.

-¡MANZANAS!...gracias,en verdad...muchas gracias niña,eres mucho mas amable que Light-le agradeció el shinigami.

-¿De que lado estas Ryuk?-pregunte enojado.

-Sabes bien que no estoy del lado de nadie,pero,por esta vez estoy del lado de esta niña muy amable-respondió el comiendo las manzanas.

Genial,hasta el Shinigami me traiciona.

-Yo te admiro,Ryuk,la verdad,como podes aguantar a alguien que no te alimenta y que a veces te ignora,que tiene un complejo de Dios infantil,la verdad si yo hubiera sido tu,ya lo hubiera matado-dijo ella tranquilamente,como si nada.

-La verdad,tienes razón,no entiendo porque no lo mate aun,pero,tranquila,cuando me aburra escribiré su nombre en la libreta y lo matare-respondió tranquilamente sonriendo Ryuk-me caes muy bien,niña,parece que pensamos igual.

-Si,es verdad-respondió ella tranquila.

Pero,¿qué esta haciendo?,lo esta poniendo en contra mía,¿cómo lo hace?.

-Yagami,el punto es que te estas obsesionando con todo este poder,digo,tenes una vida que muchos a tu familia,tenes excelentes calificaciones en la Universidad,sin mencionar que eres uno de los mas populares,vivís en una buena casa,tuviste una buena infancia,tuviste todo lo que quisiste,osea que prácticamente tenias la vida servida en lo puede entender de una persona que haya sufrido mucho,pero,¿de ti ? que vives una buena vida,que nunca te falto nada,¿qué mas quieres?,¿qué mas podes pedir?,¿qué mas?-pregunto ella seria.

Esto me sorprendió mucho,en algo tenia razón,pero,no pensaba admitirlo:

-Yo quiero un mundo donde reine la paz-conteste.

-Entiendo,eso es algo que cualquier ser humano querría,pero,no todo en la vida se estas matando a criminales y también a gente inocente...la gente te tendrá miedo,les estas transmitiendo terror de vivir en el mundo,terror a ti,y esto no es la vida ,es la muerte-dijo ella seria-Ryuk,¿tienes idea de lo que pasa cuando matas a alguien con la Death Note? y tu Yagami Light,¿tienes idea de lo que pasa cuando escribes un nombre en la libreta?-pregunto ella seria.

-Pues...mueren-dijimos el shinigami y yo.

-Si,solo saben esa parte,pero,no tienen idea de lo que pasa luego,de que los matan...solo les puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno,ahora no lo pueden ver,pero,cuando lo hagan Ryuk tu vas a desear que nunca hubieras tirado la libreta y Light tu vas a desear nunca haberla encontrado,se los aseguro-explico ella muy seria.

Ryuk y Yo no entendíamos,¿a qué se refería?-no entiendo,¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte confuso.

-Mira,van a pasar cosas muy malas es lo único que puedo decir,yo ya me voy-dijo tratando de irse.

-Ni lo pienses,no te dejare así nomas con toda esa información-trate de atacarla para detenerla,no podía irse con todo ese conocimiento,no podía sin explicarme lo que va ha pasar,no podía...y no quería que se fuera de mi lado..Trate de detenerla,pero,a una velocidad impresionante ella se coloco detrás de mi y me amenazo con una especie de cuchillo en la garganta.

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

Yagami trataba de atacarme,pero,lo detuve con un Kunai apuntándole en el bueno que había decidido traer un par de armas ninja.

Ahora que lo pienso,se me ocurrió una idea,lo voy a asustar a muerte.

-Mira,déjame en paz si no quieres que te mate-le amenace con una voz de sentir como el se ponía nervioso.

-Suéltame,no te creo capas de matarme,porque si no hubieras matado a ese delincuente ese día-respondió con orgullo,(es un gran tonto).

-¿Vos te pensas que no?,para tu información,"genio",no estas en posición para confiarte-le dije acercando el Kunai mas cerca de su cuello y hablándole cerca de su oído-si yo quiero,podrías estar en la cárcel,si yo quiero ya estarías muerto,si yo quiero podría cortarte en miles de pedacitos y darcelos de cena a los perros,osea de poder, puedo,¿de querer?,no lo se aun,pero,no tengo ningún problema de eliminarte ahora,pero,seria muy aburrido-dije con calma como si nada,pude ver como el abría los ojos mas de lo normal-mira yo no dejare que se derrame mas sangre inocente,porque si veo,que matas a otro inocente,va a ver problemas,y voy a tener que actuar,¿y no querrás que eso pase o si?-pregunte tranquila a lo que el negó la cabeza.

Es hora de la teletransportacion.

**Pov de Light:**

Esta chica extraña era muy escuchar con atención lo que decía,trague en seco cuando dijo lo de en cambio se quedaba mirándonos,riéndose.

-Bien,eso es todo,por ahora,nos vemos pronto Light y suerte con aguantarlo Ryuk-se despidió ella entonces,no pude sentir el arma en mi cuello,me di la vuelta listo,para enfrentarla,pero,ella ya no estaba...se había que se me escapara un suspiro de frustración.

¿Quién o qué era ella?-maldición-dije apretando los puños,se escapo.

Pero,ahora que lo pienso,una parte de la conversación,me recordó al mensaje de V y B,¿y si ella era uno de los dos?,por eso sabría todo,es una posibilidad.

Luego de eso volví a casa...pensando en lo que ocurrió.

**Pov de Sombra:**

-Hola,ya llegue-dije tranquila mientras entraba en casa.

-Hola Sombra,¿cómo te fue?-pregunto BB.

-Me fue muy bien,solo estuve asustando a muerte a Light,nada importante-respondí con calma-¿y ustedes?.

-Estamos muy bien-respondieron BB y Seiko.

-¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?-pregunte aunque ya sabia.

-Si,aquí esta la computadora portátil de Ray Penber-dijo Beyond,mostrándome lo que consiguió.

-Muchas gracias,amigos-agradecí.

-De nada...

**Continuara...**

**Bien eso es todo por ahora.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capitulo 10: idea de L

**Hola !.Este es mi décimo capitulo,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 10: idea de L.**

**En la sede con L,punto de vista:**

Todos estábamos reunidos,sentados en living, investigando sobre el caso:

-Disculpa, L...-Matsuda iba a preguntar,pero,lo interrumpí.

-Desde ahora les pido que no me llamen L,es e...Ryuzaki,para estar seguros-aclare tomando mi cafe.

-De acuerdo Ryuzaki,si sabemos que necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar,¿no reduciremos el numero de victimas escondiendo los nombres de los criminales de las noticias?-pregunto sugiriendo Matsuda.

-Si hacemos eso,ponemos a la población general en riesgo.

-¿A toda la población?-pregunto Ukita.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aizawa.

Mientras yo removía el café con una cuchara,levante la vista y los mire-Kira es infantil y odia perder.

-Pero,¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Matsuda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el jefe Yagami.

-Bueno,yo también soy infantil y odio perder,así es como lo se-tome otro sorbo de café.

-Ryuzaki...¿podrías ser un poco mas especifico con nosotros?-pregunto Soichiro.

-Al inicio de la investigación,trate de provocar a Kira con esa transmisión,hasta entonces,creíamos que Kira atacaría a criminales,pero,como todos presenciamos,no dudo en matar a mi doble-respondí,recordando el incidente-también en cuanto mencione que sabíamos que estaba en la región de Kanto ,como desafío se aseguro de que sus siguientes victimas fueran del interior de Japon como para decir,¿qué harás al respecto?-tome otro sorbo de café-a afrontado a cada uno de mis retos y nunca a perdido la oportunidad de devolver el favor,ahora,¿qué creen que sucedería si censuramos a los medios y ocultamos a los criminales de alguien así?.

-Creo que...-Matsuda trato de responder.

-Si esconden los nombres de sus peores criminales,matare a ladrones,mezquinos e inocentes,tengo el mundo entero como rehén,así que,¿qué sera?-pregunte-yo no soy el malvado aquí,pero,matare a aquellos que se oponen a mi,al ocultar a criminales,son los verdaderos malvados respondí-ah...es exactamente como Kira piensa,como sea,busquemos otra forma de usar los medios,para hacerlo salir.

-Pero,¿cómo?-pregunto Aizawa.

Entonces empece a explicarles mi plan,de los 1500 detectives que trabajarían en el caso,así orillaremos a hacer que Kira,se estaban asombrados y parecían aceptarlo.

También les revele que Kira trabaja solo y tiene acceso a la información de la policía.

También les explique sobre los asesinatos y el orden de cada uno.

-Ya veo-entendió Soichiro.

-Una cosa mas...-iba a continuar contándoles de mi idea-he decidido...contactar a esos dos misteriosos detectives,creo,que serian una gran adición al grupo de trabajo...-dije,era verdad,por lo que me he enterado,en estos días se han resuelto un montón de casos en tan solo unos segundos,ya se que no debería confiar en ellos tan rápido,ya que podrían trabajar con Kira,pero,no creo que lo hagan,la posibilidad de que estén de su lado,es por lo menos del 3%.Cada uno de la sede me miraba asombrado.

-Pero,Ryuzaki,no sabemos quienes son ellos,y si son confiables-replico el jefe Yagami.

-Ademas,no sabemos como contactarlos y en donde se encuentran-dijo Aizawa.

-Si,lo se,tal vez no sepamos quienes son ellos,pero,la probabilidad de que estén del lado de Kira,es mínima,pero,aun así...se que no debo confiarme,pero,no dejo de pensar que serian una gran ayuda de la investigación-explique pensativo-es verdad,sobre como contactarlos y en donde se alojan,ya que no tengo ninguna información de ellos,por lo que pensé...enviar un mensaje a través de la televisora solicitando su ayuda-explique.

-Pero,¿cómo sabemos que aceptaran?-pregunto Matsuda.

-En caso de que acepten tal vez envíen un mensaje a través de la televisora o a la policía,pero,si no aceptan podrían enviar uno negandolo o ni siquiera responder-explique.

-Entendemos,pero,si quieren ayudarnos,¿cómo sabrán en donde encontrarnos?-pregunto Matsuda.

-Mmm...tal vez le envié un mensaje en forma de código de que solo ellos podrán resolver,revelando en donde nos encontramos-respondí.

-Es verdad...es una gran idea-respondió Soichiro.

Entonces me pare de la silla y me acerque a la ventana,ahí se podría ver la ciudad-"las cosas van bien,solo una pista,un factor decisivo,es todo lo que para eso no puedo hacerlo solo...necesito que estos dos detectives se unan a la investigación...se que ellos serán de gran ayuda y...algo me dice que ellos saben cosas que nosotros no,sobre Kira"-fue un pensamiento mio-"debo encontrarlos rápido,antes de que Kira lo haga".

**Con Light:**

El estaba pensando,senado en una silla,marcando algo en una libreta común-"solo un error,solo una pieza de evidencia es lo que se necesita,podría costarme la vida...solo una cosa"-pensó Light-"pero,no es lo único...hay tres personas que saben la verdad...o tal vez...solo son dos".

**Con Sombra ,BB y Seiko:**

Ellos estaban arriba del tejado,en el techo,de la caza,mirando la luces que reflejaba,en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Mañana,es el día en que L revelara a Kira sobre sus planes-dijo Sombra seria.

-Si,lo se y también...el día en que deberé salvar a Misora-dijo BB.

-Si,lo se...-respondió Sombra mientras miraba el ,pudo ver como una figura volaba hacia ellos,hasta que llego en frente de ellos,era un shinigami que conocían muy bien.

-Hola Sombra,Seiko y BB-saludo el shinigami.

-Hola Kyuka-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos,cuanto tiempo-saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Beyond.

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?-pregunto el Shinigami.

-Claro,que es-dijo Birthday.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en el caso?,es que estaba muy aburrido y quiero estar ahí para ayudar a atrapar a Yagami-dijo Kyuka.

-Para mi no hay problema,¿ustedes que dicen?-pregunto V dirigiéndose a BB y a Seiko.

-Igual,me parece que seria de gran ayuda-dijo Beyond.

-Si,así somos mas-dijo Seiko.

-Muchas gracias,amigos.

-De nada...-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso entraron a la casa,para explicarle su plan al shinigami,a lo que el asintió.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**Con Light:**

El estaba acostado en su cama,con las manos detrás de la cabeza,pensativo sobre las cosas que han pasado.

-¿Ya terminaste de estudiar?-pregunto Ryuk.

-Supongo-respondí pensativamente-"estaré bien,no me ha faltado nada,de mayor riesgo que he tomado es el secuestro del autobús...pero,no podrán asociarlo con Kira,afortunadamente para mi ni la policía ni L saben que Kira puede matar de otras formas,ademas de un ataque al corazón,sin embargo si se descubre ese hecho estaré en muchos problemas"-pensé-"aunque ya ha tres personas que lo saben entre ellas V,B y esa chica extraña,aunque existe una posibilidad de que sea uno de ellos dos,o también que es una aliada de los detectives,pero,aun así debo eliminarlos antes de que encuentre sino,las cosas se pondrán peores,podrían revelar que yo soy Kira,pero,recuerdo que no lo harán porque no quieren,pero,no me garantiza que no lo hagan,pero aun así ellos decían que era un juego,ellos solo lo ven como un juego"-pensé.

Luego de eso me dirigí al living,donde mamá le pidió que le llevara algo a papá,pero,Sayu se negó diciendo que hoy saldría con sus amigos.

Al final yo convencí a mamá de que yo lo acepto,tome la bolsa y salí de casa,seguido por el shinigami.

-Ah...las cosas se van poniendo interesantes...primero L,luego ahora esa niña...algo me dice que la volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso pase...¿crees que me traiga manzanas?-pregunto Ryuk sonriendo.

Yo lo miraba asombrado,de todo lo que esta pasando,¿piensa en reencontrarse con la chica extraña y que le de manzanas?...la trata como si la respetara...como si le agradara...como si la conociera...-Ryuk,¿por qué quieres encontrarte con ella y que te de manzanas?,si yo te doy manzanas-pregunte.

-Si,debes en cuando,pero,solo me das una o dos al día,ella en cambio,me dio bastantes en un día-respondió el shinigami.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunte enojado.

-Yo nada,¿que tiene de malo que quiere hablar con una persona amable y agradable?-pregunto Ryuk.

-Tiene mucho que ver,Ryuk,es una enemiga...-no pude continuar.

-Corrección enemiga tuya,mía no-dijo el shinigami,yo lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Ryuk sabes que si ella ayuda a "L"a atraparme,y si lo logra,no tendrás diversión-dije shinigami se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?,puedo encontrar a alguien mas-respondió Ryuk.

-Ryuk,si sigues diciendo eso no tendrás manzanas por tres semanas-dije parecía entrar en pánico y enojo.

-Esta bien...esta bien-respondió.

Seguía caminando mirando las calles y pensaba ¿que veía de amable y agradable en esa chica extraña?,es lo que yo ahora que lo recuerdo ella,trato bien a Ryuk,pero seguía con esa mirada muy fría y sin ninguna emoción.¿Por qué tenia esa mirada?,¿por qué no tenia una emoción?,¿por qué tenia una mirada sin vida?,como cuando una persona muere. Parecía como si ella...me odiara,¿pero por qué?,¿que fue lo que le hice a ella?...por alguna razón me sentí molesto y de alguna manera...mal de ta solo pensar que ella me odiara...me hacia sentir... debería sentirme decepcionado por esto,pero,¿por qué me importaba?.

**Con BB,Sombra y Seiko:**

Ellos estaban caminando hacia el lugar que se encontrarían Naomi y Light,BB salvaría a la ex agente y Sombra hablaría con en cambio les ayudaría con el plan y si pasaba algo.

-¿Listos?-pregunto BB.

-Afirmativo-dijo Sombra.

-Siempre listo-dijo Seiko.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que lea haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capitulo 11:Rescate y propuestas

**Hola !.Este es mi capitulo 11 ,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 11:Rescate y propuestas.**

**Con Light y Ryuk:**

Light estaba caminando del lado de Naomi,tratando de averiguar lo que ella sabia sobre al parecer sabia que Kira podía matar de diferentes maneras,ademas de un ataque al corazón,ante esto el shinigami y Light estaban sorprendidos por la inteligencia de la ex agente.

-"No importa de como llego a esa conclusión,el hecho es que esta mujer conoce la verdad"-pensó Yagami-"si le da esta información a la policía,no tardara mucho en averiguar que Kira,soy yo...no tengo mas opción que eliminarla·-pensó.

Seguían caminando hasta que se detuvieron en un parque,Light,trataba de convencerla de que diga su identidad.

Ryuk en cambio miraba,la charla,hasta que en medio de los arboles pudo ver una sombra.

**Pov de Ryuk:**

Yo estaba observando la conversación de Light y Misora.Y puedo ver una sombra escondida entre los arboles,pude ver que era una persona y era...esa chica del autobús...la que no podía ver su nombre ni vida ú parecer Light ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Pude ver como ella me hacia un signo con la mano,para que la siguiera.A lo que yo le asentí... di la vuelta y le dije al portador de mi nota:

-E...Light...tengo que irme,en un rato regreso-dije entonces me dirigí donde estaba la chica,que avanzo a otro lado,donde no había nadie,ni se podía ver estaba frente a frente con ella-hola-la salude.

-Hola Ryuk,¿cómo estas?-pregunto tranquila.

-Bien,¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte curioso.

-Solo vine a hablar contigo-ella respondió sin emociones.

-¿Eh?,¿sobre qué?.

-Yo se que tu dejaste caer la Death Note al mundo humano,a propósito,porque estabas aburrido-dijo ella tranquila,yo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?...¿c-cómo lo sabes?-pregunte tartamudeando.

-No te puedo decir como lo se...lo único que te puedo decir es que lo se,sabes bien que lo que hiciste no esta bien-la niña dijo tranquila.

-Lo se...es que estaba aburrido...es que en el mundo Shinigami no hay nada interesante,lo único que hacen para entretenerse es sentarse a jugar a las cartas,apostar,etc...y si te ven asesinando a un humano se ríen de ti por "trabajar tan arduamente";yo sinceramente estoy harto de eso-le me dio una mirada comprensiva y tranquila.

-Te entiendo muy bien...es verdad que uno se aburre de no hacer nada,y también entiendo que los shinigamis deben matar para sobrevivir,pero,darle una libreta a un ser humano,no esta bien...es como darle a un mono un arma-me dijo ella tranquila,eso me hizo reír.

-Jajajaja...mono...arma...jajajaja,nunca lo había pensado así,pero,es verdad.

-Ryuk,ya enserio-dijo ella tranquila y suspire-esto no es algo que tenga que tomarse a la ligera,hay muchas personas que están en riesgo y no solo por la Death Note.

-Entiendo...pero,por mas que quiera ayudarte no puedo quitarle la Death Note,a menos que lo mate,¿quieres que lo haga?-pregunte serio.

-No,de hecho,no...esta vez mis amigos y yo haremos que este jugo se vuelva mas interesante...¿te parece?-pregunto sin ninguna emoció la miraba asombrado.

-Acaso,¿piensas dejar que siga sucediendo todo esto?,¿no era que querías detener todo esto?-pregunte curioso.

-Si,pero,si lo hago,todas las cosas,todo lo que sucederá,se vera gravemente alterado...y si enseguida capturo a Yagami...todo se volverá muy aburrido-explico ella chica me sorprendía mas.

-Jajaja...sigo pensando que parece que pesamos igual...jajajaja-me reí,al parecer teníamos algunas cosas en común-ahora que lo pienso,no se quien eres,¿cuál es tu nombre?,si se puede preguntar.

-Si,es verdad,eso parece...y en cuanto a mi identidad,como tu y yo sabemos no puedes ver mi nombre o años de vida útil,¿me equivoco?-pregunto ella,eso me sorprendió mucho,hasta sabia la habilidad de los ojos.

-Si,estoy de acuerdo en eso,todos los shinigamis deberíamos verlos,pero,en ti no,¿por qué?-pregunte.

-Si,los dioses de la muerte pueden ver los nombres y años de vida de un ser humano,criatura o cualquier cosa-la niña hablo.

-A menos que...¿eres un shinigami?-pregunte,ella negó con la cabeza.

-No,no lo soy-respondió ella.

-Bueno,¿tienes una Death note?-Pregunte a lo que me miro seria.

-Por ahora no-respondió ella.

-Entonces ¿quién eres? y ¿qué eres?-pregunte.

-Te lo diré,en parte,si prometes no decírselo a nadie,ni siquiera a Yagami-ella dijo no lo tuve que pensar dos veces para responder:

-Claro,no se lo diré.

-Bien,primero que nada,no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre,pero,puedes llamarme Sombra-dijo ella,yo asentí-como todos los shinigamis saben no hay ser humano o criatura que no puedan ver su nombre,a menos claro que sean...las tres personas legendarias-me explico,yo asentí,pero,¿qué tenia que ver con ella?.

-Si,¿y que tiene que ver contigo?-pregunte.

-Pues tu,¿quién crees que soy yo en realidad,si ni siquiera puedes ver mi nombre y vida,y puedo verte sin tocar la libreta?...solo piensa en algunas de las características de los legendarios...y quiero que me respondas,¿quién te crees qué soy?-pregunto ella.

Yo lo pensé por unos segundos,según la leyenda,tres individuos se han creado para proteger y ayudar al mundo y a todos los seres que existen...no se pueden ver sus nombres y años de vida útil...la Death Note no les puede hacer daño...tienen poderes inimaginables y infinitos...al igual que una increíble sabiduría...son tres en total...un chico...un niño y...una niña.

Ante esto abrí bien los ojos,no,no podía ser...acaso ella era...

-Acaso...tu...tu eres?-yo prácticamente estaba tartamudeando.

-Si,yo soy una de los legendarios-ella asiente sin mis dudas están confirmadas.

-Pero...pero...es imposible...No puedo ver los números y letras en tu cabeza...posees muchos conocimientos...¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?-pregunte,era verdad,era la misma y viva imagen de la chica de las paredes del reino enseguida me arrodille frente a ella,según la leyenda eran capas de eliminar a cualquier cosa o que dejen de existir...hasta un Shinigami-yo...yo...discúlpame,Lady Sombra...por favor...perdone mi ignorancia y mi falta de modales a usted...suplico su perdón-yo prácticamente tenia miedo,tal vez ella me mate.

-Hay...esta bien Ryuk...no es necesario que te disculpes conmigo,no me insultaste,ni nada...y por favor deja esos modales de lado,no me gusta que me traten con tanto respeto...me gusta tratar y que me traten tanto a la gente como cualquier criatura,como iguales-me respondió ella.

Yo estaba asombrado,ella me trataba como igual...no como algo inferior...como igual.

-Pero,usted...-no pude continuar.

-Ryuk...ya te lo dije trátame normal...no me gusta sentirme como alguien de la realeza...ahora levántate del suelo,no es necesario que seas así-ella me dijo tranquilamente.

Yo me levante del ella se acerco cerca de un árbol y saco dos bolsas con...muchas manzanas.Y luego se acerco a mi.

-Ten...esto es para ti,consideralo otro regalo de mi parte-ella me extendió las la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero...yo no debería...

-Vamos Ryuk,es un regalo,son todas tuyas-aun tenia sus manos con las bolsas,yo la miraba dudoso,¿por qué era tan amable conmigo?.

-Pero...no puedo aceptarlo.

-Adelante,como dije antes son tuyas,y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta,por favor-ella me pidió,la mire asombrado,pero,lentamente tome las bolsas.

-Gracias,en verdad...muchas gracias,eres alguien muy amable Sombra-le agradecí con sinceridad.

-De nada,no hay de que.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?-pregunte.

-Porque me caes muy bien...ademas,no se tu,pero,yo te considero mi amigo-ella respondió.

Yo estaba asombrado,alguien como ella,¿me consideraba su amigo?,por alguna razón eso me hizo feliz.

-¿Me consideras tu amigo?.

-Si,lo hago,aunque entiendo sino quieres serlo-dijo ella comprensiva.

-Yo también te considero una amiga Sombra...aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco...siento que te conozco desde siempre-eso era verdad,esta niña me a comer algunas manzanas.

-Yo igual,¿te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto a lo que yo asentí sonriendo-¿puedo confiar en que no le digas a nadie lo que paso y lo que sabes?,por favor.

-Claro,lo prometo,no se lo diré a nadie,ni a Light,por mas que intente sobornarme con un millón de manzanas,no te fallare a mi promesa.

-Gracias,a,antes de irme,que tal si otro día hablamos y de paso conocerás a mis amigos.

-Claro,¿por qué no?,¿qué día?.

-Te parece ,¿el lunes cuando Yagami tiene clases?-pregunto a lo que yo asentí.

-Perfecto,me parece bien,adiós.

-Adiós,Ryuk,suerte-dijo ella y me despidió con un saludo de manos y luego desapareció.

Que bien tengo una nueva amiga.

"Ahora sera mejor volver"-pensé mientras iba a donde estaba Light.

**Con Light:**

Pude escuchar que Ryuk tenia que irse,pero,¿a dónde iba?,no podía preguntarle.

Pero,pude ver una sombra,cerca de los arboles.¿Quién sera?.

Trate de convencer a esta señora que revele su identidad.

Pero justo en ese momento apareció una figura de al parecer un joven,con una gorra,unos lentes de sol y una bufanda,que impedía ver su corriendo y le arrebato el bolsa a esta mujer,que enseguida lo persiguió.Maldición no podía dejar que se valla con toda esa informació a ir,pero,justo llego Ryuk,con unas bolsas de manzanas,¿de donde las saco?.

-¿A donde te fuiste?,¿y de dónde sacaste esas bolsas?-pregunte enojado.

-Aaa...las encontré,en medio de unas sillas-respondió el Shinigami,yo no estaba seguro si ,por ahora,no le preguntare.

Seguí caminando,ahora otra persona sabe otros métodos de Kira,tengo que tener mas cuidado,se me esta saliendo de las manos.

Regrese a casa.

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Luego de hablar con mi amiga,Sombra,y que luego se fuera a hablar con Ryuk,yo estaba escondido detrás de unos la conversación de Light Yagami y Misora.

Yo llevaba puesto unos pantalones sheans,negros,una remera negra,una campera roja,unas zapatillas negras y rojas,me había puesto una gorra roja,mis lentes de sol y una bufanda negra que cubría mi boca.

"Maldito trata de presionarla para que revele su identidad"-me dije en mi mente mirando Naomi y Light-"sinceramente no me interesa mucho lo que le pase a ella,ya que frustro mis planes,pero,igual la salvare y...no lo hago por ella lo hago por Sombra,y ademas,que podría ser de utilidad,estaba a punto de darle su nombre a ese idiota,ahora es un tiempo aceptable para la operación criminal aunque debería llamarlo rescate".

Yo salgo detrás de los arboles corriendo en dirección de Naomi, tomó su bolso y salgo corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello,y paso lo que planeé,Naomi vino corriendo en pos de mí,en cambio Light se quedó solo,de pie en la oscuridad con una expresión de sorpresa,muy divertida.

Pero volvamos a la caza,un par de cuadras más adelante y luego que entré en mi casa,ahí estaban Sombra,Seiko y Kuyka sentados en el sofá,siendo seguido por Misora que también entro.

-Detente!-dijo sin aliento.

-Sí, sí,esta bien- le dije con un tono aburrido luego le tiro la bolsa en sus manos.

Entonces me saque la bufanda,la gorra y los lentes y dije-Que tal Misora,cuanto tiempo,¿no?-pregunte sonriendo malvadamente,para asustarla,cosa que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos,muy sorprendida y pálida,como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Tu...tu-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Misora?-pregunte-parece que viste un fantasma-dije con mi acostumbrada sonrisa malvada,burlándome.

Pude ver como Sombra se paraba del sillón y se acerco a nosotros.

-Pero...tu...tu estabas muerto-dijo ella seria y con miedo.

-Pues,creíste mal-le respondí.Entonces mi amiga le hablo.

-Primero que nada tranquilícese y siéntese para tomar un poco de té-dijo caminando hacia la cocina unos minutos más tarde viene con un poco de té para Naomi,mermelada para mi,y un trozo de tarta y una taza de café para las cosas en la mesa y nos sentamos en el sillón frente a comía mi mermelada y V su tarta y café.

-Disculpe,¿quiere un poco de pastel?- le pregunto sin ninguna emoción.

Ella le sonrió y dijo: -no,pero,te importaría decirme lo que esta pasando y ¿por qué Birthday esta vivo?-La miré -ella bebe su té y pregunto-¿por qué robaste mi bolso y me hiciste perseguirte?.

-Porque si yo no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerta ahora-respondí serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmada.

-La respuesta es sencilla ibas a dar a conocer tu verdadero nombre Naomi Misora-respondió Sombra,ella la miró con pánico.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?-ella tartamudeó por miedo por su vida-¿y por qué me salvaste BB?.

-No puedo decírtelo,pero,solo digamos que lo se...en este caso le debes las gracias a Beyond,porque sino hubieras terminada colgada en medio de un lugar deshabitado-respondió Sombra.

Naomi me miro-pero,¿por qué me salvaste?,si yo fui la que te metió en la cárcel-ella me pregunto.

-No te confundas Misora,no lo hice por ti,lo hice por mi amiga-dije mientras señalaba a V.

-¿Qué tu eres su amiga?,pero,¿sabes con quién hablas?,el es un asesino!-dijo Naomi mirando a V,que miraba a la ex agente seria.

-Primero que nada,para aclararle,Misora,yo soy consiente de los crímenes que cometió BB,pero,no me importa,el es mi amigo-Sombra respondió,esas palabras me hicieron eso la quería mucho...ella me acepto tal como soy.

-Pero...el mato a mucha gente...no puedes confiar en el...-V la interrumpió.

-Se lo que hizo,pero,el ya no matara a ningún inocente-Sombra respondió-¿verdad B?.

-Si,ya deje todo,todos estos asesinatos,todos estos crímenes,atrás,y sinceramente me arrepiento de lo que hice-explique,eso era verdad,Sombra fue la única que me ayudo a abrir los ojos,pero,sobre todo el hizo dar cuenta de mis errores.

Misora estaba sorprendida-¿en verdad le crees?.

-Misora,yo creo en mi amigo,como ya lo dijo,ya no es un que le pido encarecidamente,por favor,no juzgue a B,porque usted no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de la vida que tuvo que vivir,en completa soledad,discriminado por la gente,tratado como una copia,sin sus tienes idea de la carga que tuvo que soportar,ya que usted siempre tubo a su familia,y aunque Penber murió,este año,solo usted sufre ahora,pero,Beyond,desde toda su vida,desde niño,hasta cuando lo capturaron-explico V seria,eso me hizo sentir,consolado y feliz.

-Esta bien-ella acepto.

-Eso me recuerda que tengo algo que quieres-Hice un gesto a una de mis sillas y corrí escaleras arriba para agarrar la computadora de Ray. Lo tomé de su lugar en mi escritorio. Agarre el ordenador y volví a bajar. Cuando entré en la sala de estar todo de nuevo era mucho más tranquilo.

Le puse la computadora en frente de ella. Me volví a la cocina,para agarrar otro frasco de mermelada y dejarla a ella por un momento y volví de la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.

-Nosotros estábamos ahí cuando él murió. Él era un excelente agente-respondió V, Misora nos miró con incertidumbre

-No te preocupes si nosotros fuéramos Kira ya te hubiéramos matado- le dije mirándola con una sonrisa y luego miró hacia abajo y siguió hablando.

-Pero eso no importa, ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo V,yo asentí.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-No podemos decirte a menos que nos acompañes-le dije-sólo sabemos que nos ayudarás, para conseguir su venganza-ella me miró sorprendida-veras,¿has oído hablar de dos misteriosos detectives que han resuelto casos en tan poco tiempo?-pregunte,Misora asintió.

-Bien,pues déjame decirte que somos nosotros-explico Sombra ella nos miro asombrada.

-Como sabrás yo soy B,pero,de ahora en adelante llámame,Rue,no podrás decirme Ryuzaki,porque,al parecer L se robo mi alias-le explique ella asintió seria.

-Y yo soy V,pero,llámame Sombra y tengo 15 años-respondió V.

-¿Entonces quieren mi ayuda?- se quedó en silencio hasta que ella nos respondió diciendo -sí ,acepto,¿qué quieren que haga?.

-Primero para aclarar,no te obligamos a aceptar,y si no estas segura puede dejarlo-ofreció V.

-Quiero ayudarles a ustedes,por Ray,ademas,él no estaba de acuerdo que trabaje para L-respondio.

-Las cosas son así,trabajaras para ,también con nosotros-le aclare,ella asintió.

-Pero,antes de eso,si vamos a trabajar juntos para atrapar a Kira,tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas y tenernos confianza mutua-explico Sombra,entonces saco dos pequeños papeles de la Death Note,de Kyuka y Seiko-Misora,piensa rápido-dijo mientras le lanzaba los papeles,Naomi los atrapo y miro a los dioses de la muerte a mi espalda.

Ella empezó a tartamudear-¿qué...qué son esas cosas?-pregunto.

-Son Shinigamis-le respondí como si el interior me burlaba de su miedo.

-No...no puede ser verdad-respondió.

-Naomi,recuerde que Kira mata a distancia,sin estar presente en los asesinatos,de ataques al corazón y también puede controlar a las victimas,y usted nos dice dudar la existencia de un Shinigami-dijo Sombra con mucha lógica.

-Buen punto-respondió ella.

-Hola soy Seiko,pero,llámame Sei.

-Hola soy Kyuka,pero,puedes llamarme Kyu o Ka-se presentaron los dos, parecía sorprendida.

-Em...un gusto.

-Si,igualmente.

-Naomi Misora,de ahora en adelante te harás llamar a explicarte lo que hemos planeado para que pueda entender. El FBI estaba investigando a Kira, hubo una violación de la seguridad, los agentes del FBI murieron-explico Sombra.

- Los agentes llegaron el 14 de diciembre, y en el 19 de diciembre Kira comienza a experimentar con los internos de la prisión y lo mucho que pueden controlarlos, lo que demuestra que se dio cuenta de la presencia del FBI durante este tiempo. Luego, en el 27 de diciembre los agentes del FBI están muertos . Kira no puede dejar que L sabe de Ray, y no podemos decirle a L-dije serio.

-¿No?,¿Por qué?-preguntó con la refutación

-Debido que en este juego es de conocimiento y poder, en otras palabras cuanto más sabemos más cerca estamos de la victoria,nosotros sabemos quien es Kira-explico.

-Como mata y lo que planea hacer-respondí continuando yo.

-Nosotros sabemos que él estaba siendo investigado por su prometido, y sabemos que Kira,ese día estaba en el autobús,lo engaño,haciendo que Penber muestre su identificación,y un día después,lo podemos capturarlo,ahora,porque sino que no hay suficiente evidencia sólida para condenarlo,pero ,tampoco L...-explico Sombra.

-Esperen, ¿saben quién es Kira y cómo él mata?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, te podemos mostrar cómo mata, pero no te diremos quién es él en este momento-explique-Sei y Kyu, muéstrenle el Death Note por favor- La libreta colgaba delante de Misora.

-¿Kira mata con un cuaderno?-pregunto a lo que nosotros asentimos.

-Si,al escribir un nombre y apellido con el rostro de la persona que planeas matar en mente,esa persona muere,puedes especificar como quieras que muera,por ejemplo,ser atropellado por un auto,pero,sino lo especificas muere de un paro cardíaco-explico Sombra,Misora estaba muy asombrada.

-Ya veo...-ella no pudo continuar porque un anuncio se hizo presente.

-Interrumpimos esta transmisión para hacer,un importante anuncio,que al parecer es de" L"-dijo el reportero,luego de eso la pantalla mostró una "L".

-Saludos,soy,L-dijo la voz computarizada-la razón del porque hago este mensaje,es para contactar a estos dos misteriosos detectives,que han resuelto casos en tan poco tiempo,debo decirles que lo encuentro,impresionante,y luego de pensarlo,he decidido solicitar su ayuda,para resolver el caso de Kira,estoy seguro que con ellos lograremos atraparlo mas rápido. Así que si están de acuerdo,por favor,envíen un mensaje de aceptación...gracias y espero que su respuesta sea pronto-con eso el mensaje termino,debo decir que el plan de Sombra funciono,no es que dude de ella,ya que es muy inteligente,pero,fue mas rápido de lo que creí.

-Funciono-dije sorprendido.

-Si,a la perfección,que buen plan-dijo V.

-¿Eh?...¿que plan?-pregunto Misora.

-Veras Mizuki yo planee que de la nada se anuncie la llegada de dos nuevos detectives misteriosos,que resolvían casos,como ahora,para llamar la atención de L y Kira,una vez que nuestra existencia es conocida,L tratara de contactarnos,y Kira sabrá lo que L planea por lo que tratara de matarnos,pero,nosotros no lo vez de eso, nos uniremos al grupo de trabajo y de vez en cuando les tiraremos pistas,haciendo que resuelvan el caso,hasta que un día le enviaremos un portátil o una cinta a L para decirle que sabíamos todo,desde quien es Kira,como mata y hasta el nombre y la historia de vida de el grupo de trabajo hasta L mismo y también le enviaría una a Kira,diciendo que sabíamos quien es él y que sabemos de la Death Note y sus planes,solo para hacerle la vida imposible-explico Sombra sin ninguna emoción.

Misora estaba realmente muy sorprendida,y claro,V era muy inteligente,hasta a mi me sorprendió.Si hubiera crecido en Whammy antes,de seguro L hubiera querido que sea su sucesora,pero,yo se que ella no habría aceptado,nadie merece vivir como un podría y puede ser detective si quiere,tal vez incluso mejor que L.

-Ya veo...es increíble...ademas funciono-dijo Naomi.

-Muchas gracias Mizuki-dijo Sombra.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que lo haya disfrutado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Introducción al grupo de tr

Hola a es el capitulo 12,lamento no haberlo actualizado antes,pero,últimamente estoy ocupada,con algunos de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 12: Introducción al grupo de trabajo.**

**Con Mizuki,BB y V:**

-Entonces...Mizuki,antes que nada,voy a aclarar ciertos puntos,y eso va para todos,¿entendieron?-pregunto Sombra a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Si,¿cuáles son?-pregunto Naomi.

-Primero,ya se que BB y tu no se llevan del todo bien y eso,pero,yo quiero que trabajemos juntos,como un equipo,y para eso tenemos que estar unidos,por eso pido que traten de estar de acuerdo,ya se que cada uno tendrá desacuerdos,otros puntos de vista y pensamientos,es entendible,pero,traten de respetar las ideas de los unos de los otros y de no pelear tanto,somos un equipo,nos cuidamos los unos con los otros y cada uno aporta sus ideas-dijo Sombra.

-Bien,esta bien-dijo Mizuki.

-Lo haré-dijo BB.

-No solo es para ustedes,también va para todos,incluyéndome,si algo es que detesto son los insultos a otros,no digo que no puedan expresarse,pero,traten de no herir a nadie con algo tan serio,es decir,no se pasen de la raya-Hablo a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Ok,¿Algo mas?-pregunto Beyond.

-Si,una cosa,y quiero que la escuchen,aquí todos somos iguales,pero,diferentes,pero,no quiero que porque,no se,alguien sea inteligente y se crea superior a los otros,no quiero que eso suceda,quiero que nos traemos con igualdad,ni nadie es mas o menos que el otros,somos iguales,¿entendido?-pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron sorprendidos.

-Si-dijo Mizuki.

-Esta bien-dijeron BB , Seiko y Kyuka.

-Confiamos que esta información que te dimos sea guardada en secreto,Mizuki,por ahora,como dije antes empezaremos a tirarles pistas,aun no podemos decir como mata,ya que no nos creerían,ademas aun no tenemos pruebas necesarias,para condenar a Kira,aun que les mostremos la Death Note,es peligroso si Kira se entera,ya que buscaría una manera de arrebatarla-explico Sombra a lo que Misora asintió.

-Si,lo haré,pero,puedo preguntar,¿qué es lo que sabes de "L" y por qué quieres ayudar en el caso?-pregunto Naomi.

-Yo lo se todo,de su vida,su verdadero nombre como el de Watari y yo quiero ayudar,ya que no quiero que nadie mas muera,ademas,siempre quise ser detective,y debo decir,no por presumir,pero,es que es fácil,yo siempre leía libros de casos,todos los días averiguaba como aprender a detectar pistas,mentiras de criminales,ubicaciones, tuve maestros que me enseñaron muchas cosas,ellos siempre decían que aprendía muy rápido-explico V tranquila,eso asombro a Misora.

-Ya veo,pero,¿yo en que los ayudare?-pregunto Naomi.

-Misora tu seras algo así como nuestra intermediario,debes en cuando, también estarás en reconocimiento,vigilaras a los sospechosos, daremos una computadora y la enviaras a "L",en el grupo de trabajo en donde trabajaras,nosotros te ayudaremos desde el darás a conocer como Sombra y Rue,y nos pondremos en contacto muy pronto-explico Beyond Birthday a lo que Misora asintió.

-Pero,no se donde se encuentra " L",¿cómo esperan que lo sepa?-pregunto Naomi.

-En eso quédate tranquila nosotros ya lo tenemos-dijo V sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Qué?...¿cómo?-pregunto la ex agente.

-Fácil,lo seguimos a través del incidente de Lind.L Taylor-dijo BB sonriendo.

-¿Qué?¿cómo?,nadie a podido hacerlo-pregunto Misora asombrada y confundida.

-Tampoco es que fuera una tarea titànica,en realidad fue muy sencillo rastrearlo,ya que L tiene muchas computadoras y es el único que se traslada casi todos los días de un hotel a otro y sin salir de Japón-respondió tranquila V.

-Quiere decir,¿qué han estado siguiendo su dirección ID?-pregunto Naomi,sin creerlo, a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Si-hablaron al mismo tiempo los demás de la sala.

-Ademas,Mizuki,yo quiero que cuando nos presentes no digas que soy una chica,ni que B,es Beyond-explico.

-Bien ¿cuando quieren que vaya a la sede?.

-Ahora mismo Misora-dijo BB.

-¿Qué?,¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes?¿y por qué ahora?-pregunto confundida.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el grupo se esta reuniendo ahora,que son dos que sigas a una de estas personas-dijo Sombra mientras mostraba las imágenes de Aizawa,Matsuda,Soichiro,Mogi y Ukita-y ahora en este momento se van a reunir con L,ademas,que él dijo que quería una respuesta rápida,y a mi no me gusta esperar y hacer esperar a la gente.

-Aunque en este caso te recomendaríamos a Matsuda,ya que es un poco despistado-dijo B mientras señalaba al mas joven de los policías.

-Una cosa mas Mizuki,por nada en el mundo,le des tu nombre a alguien, sea conocidos de la fuerza o no,"L" puede ser,pero,no se lo digas a nadie,no importa quien sea,sobre todo,no confíes en él-dijo seria Sombra mientras mostraba la imagen de la miraba asombrada,ese chico le iba a ayudar a entrar en la organización.

-Pero,¿por qué?,si es el hijo del superintendente Yagami,¿por qué no confiar en el?-pregunto confundida.

-Misora,podrá ser el hijo de un policía,pero,este tipo no es para fiarse,no es confiable-dijo BB serio.

-Pero,parece una buena persona ...-fue interrumpida.

-Mizuki,el puede aparentar muchas cosas,pero,no te dejes llevar por su aparente mascara de inocencia,porque,el es de todo,desde un gran mentiroso,manipulador,es un hipócrita,a lo que lo único que le interesa es el mismo,el es muchas cosas,pero,no es una buena persona...ya no-dijo Sombra seria.

-Pero,no puede ser...

-Créanos Misora,no le estamos mintiendo,recuerde que el trataba por todos los medios para que le de su identidad,aunque no era visible,no lo decimos para engañarte,lo hacemos para protegerte,aunque no lo creas-respondió BB.

-B,tiene razón,no te mentimos,puede creer lo que usted quiera de él,pero,lo único que le pedimos es que no se confié y por nada en este mundo,por nada de lo que él te diga o proponga,revele su verdadero nombre,ni a el ni a nadie salgo L,es lo único-dijo seria lo pensó y asintió.

-Esta bien.

-Uh...mejor apresúrate-dijo B mientras le daba la computadora.

-Ah,una cosa que tengo que darles a todos-dijo Sombra mientras sacaba una caja,las abrió mostrando,celulares,muy avanzados y brazaletes de alta tecnología les entrego los objetos.A los shinigamis solo les dio los celulares.

-Y esto,¿qué es?-pregunto Kuyka.

-Bien,estos celulares,yo los hice,tienen cosas que otros no,tiene GPS,los números de los teléfonos de los otros,puede rastrear cualquier cosa,tiene conexión desde otros países de larga y corta distancia,tienen Internet,que es muy rápido, por cierto,cada uno tiene dos pequeños chips,uno sirve para que el Internet llegue de forma gratuita,sea en donde sea que te encuentres,llegara igual la señal,a diferencia con los celulares en donde vengo que tenes que tener conexión Wi-fi o gastar algo de crédito por día,este es mejor,ya que es como una computadora,pueden hacer que la pantalla sea mas grande y tiene traductor;el otro chip es de rastreo y de reconocimiento,en caso de que alguien que no sea del dueño trate de usarlo,no podrá,a menos que el propietario,acepte que alguien mas lo use,no puede ser jaqueada,puedes llamar a los otros celulares sin la necesidad de utilizar el crédito,etc-respondió explicándole V a lo que otros la miraron sorprendidos.

-Y ¿para que son los brazaletes ?-pregunto BB.

-El brazalete,tiene un dispositivo de rastreo,en caso de emergencia,presionen el botón y enseguida acudiremos,recuerden en emergencias,puede buscar cualquier cosa,tiene un pequeño láser,llaves maestras y otros elementos,una pequeña soga,pero,muy resistente en caso que quieran atar o subir a algún lugar,puede detectar si alguien te esta siguiendo,o te colocaron algún chip,en caso de que eso pase una pequeña lucesita se activara-explico tranquila la chica,a lo que la miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Es increíble,¿donde lo conseguiste?-pregunto Misora.

-Oh...yo los hice-dijo V tranquila como si nada,todos estaban sorprendidos,aunque B,Kyu y Sei conocían las habilidades de su amiga no dejaban de sorprenderlos.

-¿Qué?,¿tu los hiciste?-pregunto Naomi a lo que V asintió.

-Wow...es increíble me hace acordar a una película de espías-dijo BB.

-Eres una genio V-dijo Kyu.

-Si,es verdad,no dejas de sorprendernos-dijo Seiko.

-Gracias,bien Mizuki,tienes que ir,¿estas lista?-pregunto a lo que la ex agente asintió.

-Si-dijo Misora.

-Te recomiendo que te pongas algo que cubra tu rostro,puedes mostrárselo a L luego,pero,a los demás no,o has como quieras-dijo lo pensó unos segundos.

-Es verdad,pero,no tengo nada con que cubrirme-dijo Misora.

-Ten,ponte esto-dijo V mientras le extendía unos lentes de sol,una bufanda negra y un gorro negro,Mizuki los acepto,una vez que se lo puso,estaba abriendo la puerta-recuerda nunca digas tu nombre real,recuerda que ahora eres Mizuki,y quédate tranquila quitamos tu identidad en todas las bases policí cuidado y suerte-se despidió,la ex agente asintió y se retiro.

**Punto de vista de Naomi:**

Me encontraba siguiendo a uno de los hombres que Sombra y B habían especificado,y ahora me encontraba en el ascensor con el,que al parecer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi subió el otro hombre,que tampoco se dio cuenta de mi presencia,que raro,¿son despistados o qué?.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron,los dos hombres fueron llamados por una voz del otro extremo,yo los seguí,ya que este era el piso que tenia que venir.

Todos parecían que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia mientras los coloque detrás de ellos una vez,cuando un hombre abrió la puerta.

Seguí a todos cuando seguían ahí,sin darse cuenta de mi muchas ganas de reír el plan de Sombra y Rue funciono a la perfección podía ver a L,ahora me acuerdo,lo bien parecido que es a BB. Salgo por su color de ojos.

Todos hablaban con él,que justo cuando dirigió una vista en donde yo me encontraba. Él abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.

-¿Quién eres tu y cómo entraste?-pregunto L .A lo que todos en la sala dirigieron su atención a mi,todos abrieron los ojos mas de lo sentí enojo,y sentí que tal vez empiece a salir humo de mis oídos,como en las caricaturas,luego de trabajar con personas tan inteligentes como Sombra y BB;también los shinigamis,durante las ultimas dos horas,estos tipos eran unos idiotas,ni siquiera sabían a que se enfrentaban,es obvio conocer la inteligencia de BB y también los shinigamis;pero,también Sombra,ella es muy inteligente,formulo estos planes y elementos que nadie,ha logrado hacer a su edad,cada uno funciono a la perfección ,y eso que ella solo tenia 15 años.

-Yo soy Mizuki,y entrar fue fácil,solo seguí a los policías,que al parecer ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí-respondí estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.L los miro serio y ellos tenían una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio L.

-Estoy aquí,para entregarte una respuesta,¿te acuerdas del mensaje para los dos detectives misteriosos?-pregunte a lo que el asintió-pues aquí lo tienes-dije mientras ponía la laptop en la mesa,frente a él,y abrí la pantalla,dejando ver en el lado izquierdo estaba la "V" y en el derecho la "B".

L abrió los ojos mas de lo normal al ver la inicial de Birthday.

"V y B":Muchas gracias Mizuki,ya nos estábamos aburriendo de no hacer nada,¿qué paso?,¿hubo un retraso?-preguntaron las dos voces computarizadas.

-No,digamos que la policía que trabaja en el caso,ni siquiera se dio cuenta-respondí tranquilamente.

"V":A ya veo,de seguro que el panda-zombie fue el primero que se dio cuenta-respondió V.

-Si-respondí.¿De verdad llamo a L,panda-zombie?,te juro que casi me río,en voz alta,sino fuera por mi auto control.

"B":bueno,es un gusto conocer a todos,yo soy "B",pero,pueden llamarme Rue-dijo Beyond,pude ver la expresión de sorpresa de L.

"V":saludos a todos los del grupo de trabajo en búsqueda de Kira,yo soy "V",pero,llámenme Sombra.

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

-¿Me acabas de llamar un panda-zombie?-oí la pregunta de L,te juro que si podría utilizar mis emociones me burlaría,riéndome en su cara. BB se rió de como lo llame.

-Si,lo hice,¿por que?,¿tienes algún problema?-pregunte sin ninguna emoción.

-Si,no soy un panda y menos un zombie-respondió L.

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Yo me haba reído de lo que mi amiga le dijo al detective mas grande del mundo,"L",y no era el único Seiko y Kyuka también se mataban de la risa.

-¿A no?,no me digas,si sabes que es verdad-le respondí.

**En la sede:**

"V":Bueno,cambiando de tema el punto es que,hemos decidido ayudarte en el caso de Kira.

"B":y ya que lo haremos,te daremos un poco de información,por lo que sabemos lo único que saben es que Kira,necesita un nombre y rostro para matar,¿no?.

-Si,eso es verdad-estuvo de acuerdo L,aunque muy sorprendido.

"V":debo decirles,que estamos un poco desilusionados,de su poca información.

"B":nosotros sabemos cosas que ustedes,ni siquiera tienen la mas mínima quien es Kira.

"V":como mata y lo que planea.

"B":y no es lo único. También sabemos de ustedes.

"V":sus verdaderos nombres.

"B":de todos.

"V":hasta tu L .

"B":y tampoco hay que olvidarse de Watari.

"V":sabemos toda su vida,donde vivieron,su familia,etc.Y debemos decirles que dentro de dos segundos tendrán una foto,cortesía de nuestra cámara Web.

"B":no te molestes en preguntarle a Mizuki,porque ella solo sabe lo que nosotros,salgo lo de la identidad de Kira.

"V":ella no te dirá nada a menos que nosotros se lo permitamos.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus criticas.**

**Hasta la próxima**.


	13. Capitulo 13:Juego

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 13.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al mundo de Death Note**

**Capitulo 13:Juego.**

**Con los shinigamis,Sombra y BB:**

Estaban sentados,en el piso subterráneo continuando con la conversación con "L".

Podían observar a L sentado en la silla mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

-Bien,BB,hay que enviarle el mensaje a Mizuki,¿ya lo terminaste?-pregunto Sombra.

-Si aquí esta-dijo mientras le mostraba el sms.V lo leyó y asintió.

-Es perfecto,gracias B-le agradeció su amiga.

-De nada,ay lo envió-dijo mientras apretaba unas teclas del celular.Y una vez que lo hizo lo envió.

**Con la sede:**

-¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunto L.

"B":tienes muchas computadoras "L".

"V":y solo muy pocas personas...

"B":casi nadie...

"V":cambia de hoteles cada par de días.

-Ustedes rastrearon mi dirección de ID-dijo L.

"B":si,fue muy simple y fácil.

"V":afirmativo,fue nos habíamos puesto en contacto con Kira.

"B":tu vienes en segundo lugar.

-Pero,¿por qué se pusieron en contacto con L y Kira?-pregunto Matsuda curioso.

"B":pues digamos que para Kira,es una pequeña advertencia,de que en este juego,entraron otros nuevos jugadores.

"V":y contigo L porque queríamos ayudarte en este juego.

Eso dejo sorprendido a todos.

-¿Un juego dicen?-pregunto L.

"V":Si,pues verán cuando empezamos a resolver casos en tan poco tiempo,para nosotros no era nada,era un juego,un juego aburrido y fácil...y este caso es igual,pero,un poco diferente,pero,sigue siendo un juego.

-¿Quieren decir que todo para ustedes es un juego?-pregunto Matsuda.

"B":A si es,un juego muy sencillo,pero,con algunas piezas esto es como el ajedrez.

-¿Ajedrez?.pero,¿qué tiene que ver con esto?-pregunto Soichiro confundido.

"V":tiene mucho que ver,el ajedrez es un juego de estrategia entre dos oponentes,en este caso L y el cual cada uno de ustedes representa una pieza.

"B":Kira seria como el Rey,el enemigo,claro,tiene sus peones,torres,caballos,alfiles,etc,es decir tiene estrategias y planes,pero,al igual que cualquier ser humano odia perder,así que también no le importara hacer trampa para lograr sus es lo único,también tiene aliados o tal vez no,aun,pero,si se ve forzado tratara de conseguirlos para poder eliminar a todos los que estén en su contra,en ese caso,como ya sabrás L,estas en su lista,de asesinatos.

"V":Usted L,en cambio,tu eres el Rey del otro bando,del lado bueno o de la justicia como quieras llamarlo, Kira y tu tienen algunas cosas en común,ambos son muy inteligentes,ambos calculan los movimientos del otro,ambos tienen sus medios,ambos son infantiles y odian perder,ambos quieren ganar,pero,ay una letra pequeña que creo que nunca leyeron,en este juego,solo puede haber un ganador,pero,todo tiene precio,cada decisión,cada idea y plan tiene un efecto secundario o costo.

"B":aunque somos personas,cada uno debe saber que pieza es en este juego...

"V":pero,no por eso quiere decir que una sea menos importante que la otra...

"B":cada uno es importante y necesario...

"V":si una pieza cae,eso,puede ser un problema...

"B":todas tienen el mismo valor...y si una se pierde...

"V":las otras,tal vez no se pierdan, en el juego,en medio de la guerra,pero,se pueden perder entre ellas mismas,es decir,pueden dejar de funcionar como un equipo,cada una puede tomar su propio camino,a su propia cuenta,separándose completamente el equipo,dejándolos a cada uno vulnerable y pueden llegar a ser vencidos con facilidad...a menos que...

"B":cada quien trabaje unido a los otros,con eso tienen mayor posibilidad de ganar.

Esto dejo asombrado a todos,sobretodo a L,que estaba impresionado por las deducciones de estos dos detectives misteriosos.

-Y si esto es un juego como dicen,¿qué piezas serian ustedes?,¿cuál es su papel?-pregunto L serio.

"B":la diferencia,es que nosotros somos independientes de ustedes...

"V":somos piezas iguales,pero,diferentes a la vez...

"B":somos algo así como unas nuevas piezas que entraron,sin que lo sepan...

"V":somos algo así como piezas de ayuda...

"B":pero,no es lo único, también somos algo así como mediadores para ambos jugadores...

"V":quiere decir, que mantenemos el equilibrio en el juego,nos aseguramos que no hagan trampa y que sea justo.

"B":también somos cazadores y exploradores,que investigamos y...

"V y B":mantenemos y cobramos cuentas...

Ante esto todos estaban asombrados,sobretodo L que analizo lo que dijeron.

**Punto de Naomi:**

Me sorprendía de como ellos veían el el asombrada,pero,pude sentir la vibración de mi nuevo teléfono,estaba sonando,yo lo había puesto en iba a apagar...

"V":por favor Mizuki,no te molestes,puedes atender el mensaje.

Yo lo hice,apreté el botón y lo leí.

Estimada Mizuki:

"V":Por favor,quisiéramos que entres al grupo de trabajo.

"B":De este modo podrás buscar información por tu cuenta.

"V":Distraeremos al grupo y a L,para que aproveches y te lleves todo lo dulce.

"B":llévate toda la mermelada de fresa que te encuentres.

"V":y todos los pasteles,pastelitos,galletas,dulces y caramelos que te tipo de pastel puede ser de chocolate,pero,también de fresa,que queremos probarlo.

"B":si te es difícil trasladarlo,tranquila te enviaremos un auto,o por lo menos una carretilla.

"V":si Watari se da cuenta de la desaparición de lo dulce,decile que se los comió L,osea,que no va a sospechar nada.

"B":y si L sospecha,decile que se los comió y no se dio cuenta.

"V y B":Lo mas seguro es que L querrá leer esto,así que déjalo.

Al terminar de leer el mensaje le entregue mi celular a L,que lo arrebato ,justo cuando estaba por leerlo se apago,el trato de prenderlo,pero,no respondí lo entrego de vuelta,pidiéndome que lo encienda,lo hice,y se lo di,pero,se apago devuelta.

-¿Sombra qué pasa con el celular?-pregunte.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que te dije Mizuki?-pregunto-aaa...haber hagamos retroceso a unos minutos antes,yo te dije que estos celulares,solo funcionan con sus respectivos dueños,en caso de que alguien mas trate de usarlo,no podrá,a menos que le des la orden. Entregaselo a L-explico ella,yo asentí,se lo di a L,y enseguida,en el celular,en su pantalla apareció unas letras diciendo"Acceso Denegado".Los demás estaban asombrados.

-Bien,y ahora ¿qué hago?-pregunte.

-Solo dile que tiene tu permiso,di algo así como:permiso de uso.

-Bien,permiso de uso-dije y lo siguiente nos sorprendió a todos,ahora la pantalla,decía,"Acceso permitido",ahora el aparato funcionaba con el se puso a leer el mensaje,quedándose sorprendido,tal vez por lo que V dijo,y creo que también fue por lo de la mermelada de Beyond,ya que eso lo hace sospechar que el el BB.

Me devolvió el celular pensativo.

Pasaron los segundos y el no decía nada,mi paciencia se agotaba,¿por qué no dice algo?.No era como si ella fuera una mala persona,todo lo contrario era muy amable e ,como ella sabe muchas cosas,para L era una amenaza,al igual que quiere decir que querría vigilarlos,y a mi también era para él,una amenaza,y para eso dejaría que me uniera al grupo de trabajo para vigilarme y averiguar de V y B.

-Gracias,eres un genio-le dije al ordenador.

"V":De nada,un gusto y gracias a ti.

L,estaba mirando seriamente la computadora,pensativo,hasta que se levanto y se dirigió a mi.

-Mizuki,me gustaría que hablemos en privado,por favor-dijo mire el ordenador,que apareció una carita feliz con un pulgar arriba,como diciendo que si,que no tenga problema. Asentí y lo seguí.Una vez fuera de la habitación,nos sentamos en una silla uno en frente del otro-¿primero que nada ,podrías decirme quien es usted?-pregunto L.

-Deberías saberlo-le dije.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto L confundido.

-Si,creo que deberías conocer a la persona que...-iba continuar,deje salir un suspiro mientras,me quitaba la gorra,los lentes y la bufanda-a la persona que te ayudo en el caso de "El asesino de Los Ángeles,BB" y la que te recomendó aprender Capoeira-dije tranquila,pude ver su expresión de sorpresa,no era muy notable.

-A si que es usted Misora-dijo pensativo L-¿podrías decirme quienes son estas dos personas B y V? y también,¿cómo los conociste?¿y este B,es Beyond Birthday?-pregunto L.

-Solo te puedo decir lo que ellos te dijeron V es Sombra y B es Rue.Y en cuanto si es Beyond,tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo,pero,en cuanto a la manera que los conocí fue hace poco,pero,tuve oportunidad de hablar con ellos en persona,y descubrimos que teníamos objetivos en común y lo que cada uno necesita del otro para me dieron la manera de conseguir lo que quiero,así que decidí ayudarlos.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-pregunto L.

Enseguida sentí una presión en mi corazón,era un dolor,pero,no era un ataque del corazón de Kira,era el dolor por la perdida de había sido una persona muy amable,comprensiva y reconfortante conmigo,y no era la única Seiko y Kyuka también fueron amables,hasta BB!,fue amable aunque no lo vez no me habían mimado con abrazos o con palabras sin sentido,para habían dado el ordenador de dejaron llorar,no me juzgaron,ellos me entendieron.Y ahora no me daban tiempo para pensar en estar mantuvieron entretenida en el trabajo de la investigación de evitaron que me quede en el dolor y en la miseria.

-Cuando los conocí,mi único objetivo era atrapar a Kira.

-¿Y ahora?-pegunto L.

-Me di cuenta que sola no podre hacerlo,y lo mas seguro es que Kira me mataría. Decidí ayudar a Sombra y a Rue,con lo que quieren,voy a trabajar con ellos-respondí.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto L.

-Porque hay una gran diferencia entre ellos y tu,aunque ellos sean muy inteligentes,ellos siempre me trataron como igual y respetaron mis ideales y planes,en cambio tu me miras como si yo fuera alguien que no es tan inteligente,como si fuera una escala,comparándome con lo que tu eres y no soy la única Esto se nota en tu mirada-respondí entrecerrando los ojos.

L,me miro asombrado,al parecer se dio cuenta que no revelaría información sin mi contra el impulso de sonreí vez no tenga la misma inteligencia que L,pero,sabia algo que el ignoraba y pasaba de alto,eso para el lo hacia una amenaza.

Le sonreí,pude demostrar lo que yo valí sabia porque V,B y los shinigamis me dijeron esas cosas,ellos sabían que no diría nada,ellos confiaban y confían en mi.

Una vez que eso volvimos al grupo de trabajo,esta vez me había colocado los lentes,gorra y bufanda. L me miro un segundo.

-He decidido aceptarte en la investigación,bienvenida al grupo de trabajo Mizuki-dijo L.

-Pero Ryuzaki no tenemos idea quien es,o estos detectives Sombra y Rue-protesto Soichiro.

-He trabajado con Mizuki en el pasado,con eso es suficiente,por ahora-argumento L.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Chapter 14:Buen intento L

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 14.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note**

**Capitulo:Buen intento L.**

**Punto de Vista de Sombra y Rue:**

Estaban observando cuando L,permitio que Mizuki entre al equipo de estaba por regresar.

Sombra estaba leyendo los pensamientos de los de la sede.

-Mmmm...al parecer L,no va dejar que se valla así como así-dijo V tranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Beyond.

-Beyond,ambos sabemos que L,hará cualquier cosa por encontrarnos y saber quienes somos y para eso tu ¿que crees que hará?-pregunto aburrida.

-Cierto,es verdad,conociendo a L,lo mas seguro es que le coloque un dispositivo de rastreo para seguirla,o alguna cámara o algo-dijo BB-yo siempre creí que era algo paranoico.

-Estoy contigo amigo-dijo Sombra como Watari se acercaba a Misora y colocaba un pequeño dispositivo,sin que ella se de cuenta-cachin...como le pegue.

-Bueno habrá que avisarle-dijo Seiko.

-Si,pero,acuérdense que el brazalete puede detectar el dispositivo,ahora le avisara cuando no haya nadie-explico V.

-A cierto-coincidió Kyuka. Observaron como ella salia de la sede.

**Con Naomi:**

Yo iba caminando por las calles,estaba emocionada,funciono el plan de V y tranquila cuando pude ver que mi brazalete tenia una lucesita roja seguía caminando escuche el sonido de mi celular,lo conteste.

-¿Hola?-pregunte a través del teléfono.

-"Mizuki somos nosotros,Sombra".

-"Y Rue".

Pude escuchar las voces de ellos,mientras seguía caminando.

-Oh,¿qué sucede?.

-"Tranquila,esta bien,no te asustes".

-"Lo que pasa es que el paranoico de L te coloco un dispositivo de rastreo"-dijo Rue.

-"Es por eso que el brazalete brillaba,te acuerdas que te dije que puede percibir si te están siguiendo,o te colocaron un dispositivo,pues lo que pasa es que el panda-zombie te sigue-explico Sombra.

Yo iba a detenerme,pero,antes de que lo hiciera,pude escuchar la voz de V que decía:

-"No te detengas,porque empezaran a sospechar,sigue".

-Pero,¿qué hago?-pregunte confundida.

-"No te preocupes Misora,V,Kyu,Sei y yo iremos y nos encargaremos,tu sigue caminando,ya sabemos donde estas"-explico BB.

-"Esta bien"-acepte,yo seguía caminando.

**Con V,B,Sei y Ka:**

Ellos estaban enfrente,preparados.

-¿Listos?-pregunto V.

-Si-dijeron los Shinigamis.

-Si,listo-concordó B.

Entonces tocaron a Sombra y luego de eso,ella utilizo la teletransportacion,para transportarse,cerca donde estaba Naomi.

-Llegamos-hablo unos segundos,hasta que encontraron a Misora enfrente,enseguida se acercaron a ella,que los miraba asombrada.

-Llegaron rápido-dijo asombrada.

-Si,bien ahora te quitamos el dispositivo,pero,antes...-dijo BB pensando,hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja-tengo una magnifica y divertida sin duda hará que molestemos al mas grande detective del mundo.

-Te escucho-dijeron V,Mizuki,Seiko y Kyuka al mismo tiempo,los últimos tres sonriendo,menos Sombra que si pudiera,se reiría.

El ex asesino les explico un plan,pero,también cada uno se les ocurrió una idea,que agregaron en el estaban de acuerdo.

-Si,pero,¿cuál sera el lugar donde lo encuentre?-pregunto Seiko.

-¿Que tal aquí?-dijo Sombra mientras sacaba de su celular un mapa de todo los lugares y señalaba un lugar especifico.

-Es perfecto-acordó BB.

-Me parece bien-acordó Misora.

-Yo digo que esta bien-dijo Seiko.

-Igual-acordó Kyuka.

-Bien,¿preparados?-pregunto B a lo que ellos asintieron-ya!-dijo entonces cada uno se fue a realizar su parte del plan.

Sin duda L,no sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar.

**Punto de vista de Ryuzaki, L:**

Cuando "Mizuki" o mejor dicho Naomi Misora apareció,yo no tenia idea de quien era ella,me sorprendió saber que era la mensajera de los dos detectives misteriosos.

Cuando llego,yo pensé-"que rápido"-yo no esperaba que la respuesta fuera inmediata,era como si ya hubieran esperado antes que hiciera el anuncio,como si ellos supieran que iba a pasar,no estoy seguro,la probabilidad seria del 15%.

Cuando dejo la computadora portátil en la mesa y mostró las iniciales,primero la de "V",pero,luego la de "B",al ver la misma inicial de Beyond Birthday,casi pierdo la tranquilidad,sentí nervios,porque digo ¿quien usaría la misma inicial que el asesino de Los Ángeles?,esto es raro,porque seria un 80%que sea un imitador,que sabia del caso BB,en donde yo trabaje,para molestarme y también utilizado el nombre de Rue,otro seria del 15% que B sea parte de de su verdadero nombre o también estaba la probabilidad del 5%de que sea el verdadero BB,pero,eso es imposible,B murió de un ataque al corazón a causa de Kira,según tengo entendido,y hace poco lo enterraron,no puede ser el,a menos que haya fingido tener un ataque al corazón y luego escapar dejando el cuerpo de otra persona.

Escuche atentamente lo que decían V y B,me sorprendí cuando dijeron que sabían quienes eramos todos,nuestras vidas,familias,etc,hasta sabían quienes eramos Watari y yo,y eso me preocupaba,eran una ,ellos también demandaron saber quien era Kira,como mataba y lo que información obviamente es muy importante,y valía la pena el riesgo.

Estaba seguro del 98% de que ambos eran tal Sombra,me sorprendió de que me llamara panda-zombie,también me sorprendió la tecnología que poseían,esos celulares,nunca antes los había én Rue,ambos en el mensaje hablaban de lo dulce,como los pasteles,que obviamente supieron mis gustos,eso confirmaba que sabían tanto de mi,como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

A todo esto,todos los caso que resolvieron y el caso de Kira,les resultaba solo un juego,eso me sorprendió mucho y también lo que pensaban que todo era como el ajedrez,de cierta manera tenían algo de verdad,era este caso era como ese juego,era de estrategia.

Cuando supe lo de la identidad de Misora,me pareció interesante todo lo que ella dijo del porque esta del lado de hice la pregunta de si Rue era BB,pero,ella se negó a responderme,esa y otras preguntas referentes a ellos,parecía que tenia mucha lealtad sobre V y B.

Antes de que ella se retire Watari le coloco un rastreador,ahora nos encontrábamos siguié así por un rato,ella daba vueltas,iba a diferentes direcciones,daba vueltas en círculos,lo mas seguro que era para despistar para ver si alguien la seguía,era una táctica inteligente,pero,no se dio cuenta del rastreador,seguíamos así por no se cuanto tiempo,yo diría que fue por una hora,o algo así,y prácticamente ya me estaba empezando a cansar,hasta que se bajamos del auto,enfrente del lugar,entramos a una tienda.

-Ryuzaki,aquí es donde nos llevo el dispositivo-dijo Watari.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunte.

-Si,señor,es aquí-afirmo mi amigo.

Entonces una vendedora se nos acerco.

-¿Disculpe usted es Ryuga Hideki?-pregunto.

-Si-afirme mujer sonrió,mientras se acerco al mostrador y sacaba una canasta y me la entrego.

-Tome,es para usted,dos jóvenes y una mujer,dijeron que se los entregara a usted y con esta tarjeta-me entrego la tarjeta,observe la canasta,tenia golosinas y dulces,y arriba de todo,había un pequeño panda de felpa,con un dispositivo de rastreo pegado con una cinta en el cuello. Abrí la carta que decía:

"Querido L:"

"V y B":la próxima vez esfuérzate un poco vuelvas a subestimar de nuevo nuestra inteligencia,porque te aseguramos que no te ira bien.

"B":no te confíes...

"V":es el peor error que podes cometer...

"B":contra nosotros la probabilidad que nos derrotes es poca...

"V":la próxima vez no seas tan obvio,en colocar un rastreador.

"B Y V":buen intento L.

Sinceramente Sombra y Rue.

Pd: Adivina que,encontramos tu hermanito gemelo perdido,que maravilla ¿no?.

Pdd: mas te vale cuidar bien del pandita,mas vale que cuando lo veamos este intacto y en buenas condiciones.

Pddd:y es enserio cuida del pandita,¿nos entendiste panda-zombi?.

Termine de leer la lado del mensaje estaba la imagen de una carita que me sacaba la lengua y otra con el signo de la paz.

-¿Cómo se veían los jóvenes?-pregunte.

-Bueno el primero,era un chico,con un gorro,pero,pude notar algo de pelo de color negro,unos lentes de sol,sheans negros,campera gris y remera negra y zapatillas grises y negras;luego la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules y campera negra con botas y sheans azules.Y por ultimo una extraña persona que no pude ver bien,no pude ver si era chico o chica,tenia unos sheans negros,botas de combate negro,hasta las rodillas una campera azul con,el símbolo de un dragón rojo bordado en la espalda,llevaba capucha puesta,pero,pude distinguir algunos mechones de cabello negro,no pude ver su rostro,ya que tenia la cabeza hacia abajo y siempre mantenía las manos en los bolsillos.

A Misora la reconocí,por la descripción,pero,a los demás no.

Sombra y Rue eran muy inteligentes,mas inteligente de lo que creí.Ellos habían planeado todo,Naomi dio vueltas a propósito,para hacerme perder tiempo,lo mas probable es que se lo dijeron que lo haga V y B-"¿Habrán sido Sombra y Rue?"-pensé,es lo mas lo menos esta mujer me dio una pieza importante de información,ellos eran hombres,pero,ahora que lo recuerdo,dijo que había uno que no pudo ,incluso con esta informacion,no podría deducir como encontrarlos.

Pero,no puedo dejar de pensar en este nuevo desafío-"¿qué es lo que planean Sombra y Rue?-mire al pequeño panda,con el chip rastreador.

Con eso regresamos a la sede,yo llevaba la canasta con el panda.

Al final nos hicieron dar un montón de vueltas,por muchos lugares,solo para burlarse de nosotros,que inteligentes.

**Con nuestros queridos bromistas:**

**-**Jajajajajaj,no puedo imaginar la cara que habrá tenido L-se rió Birthday.

-Jajajajaja-se reían los shinigamis.

-Jajaja lo mas seguro es que no se lo esperaba-se reia Misora.

-Si,fue muy entretenido y divertido-dijo Sombra sin ninguna emoción en su rostro-"lastima que no puedo mostrar emociones"-pensó ella.

Enseguida esto fue notado por BB,Seiko,Kyuka Shinigamis y el ex asesino sabían que ella no podía mostrar emociones,se sentían mal por ella, y todo hacia para no descontrolar los poderes que le quedaban,para que no puedan herir a nadie,ellos sabían que era un gran sacrificio,pero,también sabían que ella estaba acostumbrada a no mostrar emociones.

Naomi en cambio no tenia idea de porque no se reía con ellos,estaba confundida.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Capitulo 15:Una ayuda para L

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 15.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note**

**Capitulo 15:Una ayuda para L.**

Luego de unos dias L,se encontraba revisando las cintas de vídeo que las cámaras habían captado los el portátil,en donde estaban las iniciales "V y B".Mizuki se encontraba trabajando con ellos ayudando con las cintas.

Todos se encontraban bastante cansados,excepto L,V y B.

-Fue el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad de la estación,la muerte de un agente del FBI,aparece en el-dijo un Aizawa,bastante cansado.

-Volvamos a ver estas escenas Ray Penber cruzando los torniquetes,abordando el tren y finalmente su muerte en la plataforma-dijo Ryuzaki mientras comía su helado.

-Esta bien...veamos-acepto Aizawa,mientras removía las cintas, buscándolas.

-Creo que esta a tu izquierda-dijo Matsuda.

-Oh aquí esta-Aizawa las había encontrado.

-Según consta en estos registros,Ray Penber accedió por la entrada Oeste por la estación Shinjuku a las 3:11 pm,luego a las 3:13 abordo un tren de la linea de Yamanote,pero,incluso si hubiera estado siguiendo a alguien,no sera difícil concluir algo concreto de este vídeo borroso,luego exactamente a las 4:42 p.m...-Matsuda no pudo continuar su lectura ya que Watari le dio un helado,que el acepto-mm muchas gracias Watari...mmm a las 4:42 pm bajo del tren de la estación Tokio y murió en la plataforma .

-Es muy extraño ¿no lo creen?-pregunto el detective.

-Discúlpame,¿qué te parece extraño?-pregunto el jefe Yagami.

-Si,dinos,¿notaste algo?-pregunto Matsuda.

Ryuzaki,comió un poco de su helado y respondió-mmm sabemos que Ray Panber abordo el tren y que hora y media después descendió y murió en la plataforma,pero,la linea de Yamanote recorre el circuito en una hora y lo primordial es...-L no pudo continuar.

"V y B": el sobre.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Aizawa.

-Ya veo,así que se dieron cuenta del sobre-dijo Ryuzaki algo sorprendido.

"B":Si no fue difícil...

-Pero,¿de que están hablando?-pregunto Matsuda.

"V":L,por favor muestrales a los señores de lo que estamos hablando...

-Si-dijo el mientras presionaba el botón del control remoto,para que pudiera detener la imagen-lleva lo que parece ser un sobre al cruzar los torniquetes.

-Ah!-exclamo Aizawa sorprendido-es cierto!,esta ahí!,bajo su brazo...pero la imagen anterior a su muerte,ya no esta,no puedo creer que lo notaran.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de L,B y V.

"V y B":no fue difícil...y eso que lo vemos desde la cámara web.

-El sobre no aparece en la lista de sus efectos personales-hablo Soichiro.

-Eso significa que lo dejo en el tren y si miran con atención hacia el final parece esforzarse en mirar en el interior del vagón antes que las puertas se cierren,¿pueden verlo allí?-pregunto Ryuzaki.

-De ser ese el caso, ¿no crees que signifique algo?-pregunto Yagami.

-¿No seria interesante que Kira estuviera en el tren?-pregunto L.

-Eso es imposible-afirmo el jefe Yagami.

-También me parece difícil de creer,no hay razón para que Kira asista a la escena de su propio crimen si puede matar a distancia,bueno quizá contaba con que infiririamos eso y supuso que podría permitirse esa audacia-dijo L pensativamente.

"V":Yo creo que han tenido suficiente,Mizuki deberías ir a descansar,tanto trabajo no te vendrá bien.

"B":Al igual que todos ustedes,deberían ir a dormir un poco.

-Pero...-Mizuki no pudo continuar.

"V":Sin peros Mizuki,han trabajo mucho,todos merecen un descanso.

-No podemos descansar ahora,aun nos falta ver otras cintas-dijo Ryuzaki.

"B":Siempre pensé,creí y aun creo que eres un paranoico e impaciente...

"V":Y no hay nada que demuestre lo contrario...

"B":Y si siguen trabajando sin descanso,no les hará bien,pero,digamos que como somos amables les daremos ahora un poco de verán,digamos el día anterior de la muerte de Penber,en el autobús,en medio del robo,él muestra su placa de identificación,a una persona que estaba investigando,creyendo que no era Kira,pero,y si esa persona era...Kira,después de ,no lo mato enseguida,tal vez porque el quería que Penber le de algo.

"V":Se preguntaran porque no lo mato al instante como al ladrón,y lo hizo un día despué que Kira al día siguiente se contacto con Penber,lo convenció de que el era el asesino,y lo obligo y amenazo a el y a sus seres queridos,a menos que hiciera algo para el,y si Penber no tuvo mas opción que les parece extraño que unos pocos minutos y segundos antes de la muerte de Penber Ray,murieran esos 12 agentes del FBI.Y si Kira sabia de la existencia de los agentes,pero,no tenia idea del nombre y rostro de los agentes y Penber si sabia.

Ante esto todos los demás miraron el ordenador asombrados,no lo habían estaba asombrada,eso no tenia idea.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido,esa es una idea interesante,pero,¿por qué no lo dijeron antes? y ¿cómo se les ocurrió?,o ¿eso lo sabían desde el principio?-pregunto L pensativo.

"B":Pues si digamos que lo sabemos,acuérdense que nosotros los estamos ayudando,pueden preguntarnos.

-Ya veo,pero,¿por qué no nos dicen directamente lo que esta pasando?-pregunto L.

"V":Miren,el punto es que nosotros los ayudamos,no deben esperar a que les demos toda la informacion al toque,pueden preguntar,pero,no siempre les daremos las respuestas.

-Ya veo,yo creo que seria mas beneficioso de que estén trabajando directamente con nosotros cara a cara ya que seria mas fácil que a través de un ordenador-explico L.

"B":Lo sabemos,y también sabemos que tienes tus sospechas de que somos Kira o algún aliado,¿me equivoco?.

-No,es verdad,la probabilidad de que sean Kira o un aliado es del 10%,pero,como veo que están dispuestos a ayudarnos,eso descarta un poco la probabilidad,creo que seria mas fácil que ustedes trabajen en persona para ver si se eliminan por completo la probabilidad de ser Kira o trabajar para el-explico Ryuzaki.

"V":Eso es justo lo que haremos,dentro de poco nos conocerán,tal vez antes,en otro lugar,sin que te des cuenta,nos veas.Y quédate tranquilo nunca,jamas,en la vida estaríamos del lado de ese asesino loco,psicópata e infantil.

"B":aunque no lo creas,preferimos estar de tu parte.

-Bien,ya veo,¿y cuando sera el día en que nos veamos?-pregunto L interesado.

"V":Dentro de poco,no podemos decirte cuando,pero,es mas pronto de lo que tu crees.

**Unos dias despues:**

En este tiempo,Rue y Sombra trabajaron,ayudando en el caso de Kir el grupo de ese poco tiempo ellos como ya sabían que L se había inscrito para ir a la Universidad de To-oh,para hacer los exámenes de ingreso y vigilar a Light Yagami.

Ellos también pensaban asistir,pero,aun no revelarían que ellos eran V y B,primero,les darían unos sustos a Ryuzaki y a Light,y luego al final dirían quienes Birthday iba por el nombre de Itachi Kaguya y Sombra por Luna Kaguya,ambos fingirían ser hermanos,para despistar y que nadie sospeche.

Ya estaban preparados para ir.

Rue se puso unos sheans negros con una cadena pequeña en el cinturón negro,zapatillas azules y gris,una remera azul oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera,una campera gris oscura con detalles en había puesto una gorra gris y unos lentes de contacto una mochila gris con detalles rojos.

Sombra,se había atado el pelo en una coleta alta;en cambio se había puesto unos sheans azul oscuro,unas zapatillas azules,una remera blanca,una campera azul oscuro,con lo que parecía el dibujo de un dragón rojo bordado en la espalda,con el cierre cerrado,con capucha,llevaba la capucha puesta,dejando ver algunos mechones que cubrían parte de su ojo y rostro derecho,llevaba unos guantes grises,se había puesto en los ojos las gafas verdes que Seiko le había dado y las rojas estaban en su una mochila azul y negra.

-Bien,¿listos?-pregunto BB.

-Si-respondieron V,Seiko y Kyuka.

Los shinigamis irían con sus amigos,habían encontrado una manera de que Ryuk no los pueda ver.

Con paso seguro se dirigieron a la Universidad,donde tanto L y Light,no sabrían las sorpresas que se llevarían.

**Continuara...**

**Bien eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Exámenes de ingreso

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 16.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 16: Exámenes de ingreso.**

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Bien empecemos desde el principio,Sombra y yo,nuestros planes,han funcionado a la perfección.

Ahora nos encontrábamos entrando en la Universidad,para hacer los exámenes de ingreso,que sin duda no sera problema para al aula,aun no habían entrado los otros,Sombra y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar,siendo seguidos por Kyuka y sentamos juntos,hablamos un rato,debo decir que estar con mi amiga,hablando y estando a su lado es muy agradable,me encanta pasar con ella el igual que con Seiko y Kyuka,son grandes amigos,son como unos hermanos para mi.

No se cada vez que estoy al lado de Sombra,me siento muy feliz,siento una sensación extraña en el corazón,porque cada vez que ella me da un abrazo,me habla y estoy de su lado mi corazón late mas fuerte y rápido,y no es lo único,también siento que se me revuelve el estomago,como si tuviera mariposas,nunca he tenido estas sensaciones,¿qué serán?,bueno sea lo que sea lo averiguare pronto.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos,todos parecían ansiosos y algunos preocupados por el examen,casi la mayoría y digo casi porque ademas de V y yo,los que no estaban nerviosos eran Light Yagami o mejor dicho Kira,intento de Dios patético, y Ryuga Hideki o mejor dicho L,o como yo lo llamaba Lawllipop o como le dice Sombra el panda-zombie.

Cada quien tomo su respectivo asiento,el profesor había llegado,nos entrego los exámenes y dijo que antes de resolverlos el quería explicar algo sobre el valor del examen y de no hacer trampa y no se otra cosa,que ni siquiera Sombra y yo le prestamos la mas mínima atención,mientras ese tipo seguía con su charla aburrida V y yo terminamos enseguida con la prueba.

-Comiencen!-dijo el profesor mirando su reloj,los otros empezaron y nosotros ya habíamos terminado en pocos recosté en el asiento con las manos detrás de mi cabeza,estábamos detrás de L y Kira,también estaba Ryuk,dando vueltas,yo los veía y V tambié en cambio tenia el pie izquierdo arriba de la silla y el otro abajo,era una de sus formas de sentarse.

-"Que aburrido"-V me hablo telepaticamente.

-"Si,es verdad,no hay nada que hacer,por ,ya se! y ¿si dormimos la siesta?"-le consulte a través de mi pensamiento.

-"Si me parece bien,total ya terminamos"-respondió ella,entonces ambos cerramos los ojos,pero,aun seguíamos escuchando lo que pasaba.

**Punto de vista de L**:

En este día me infiltre en la Universidad como un estudiante cualquiera para poder vigilar a mi primer sospechoso de ser Kira,Light Yagami,me había sentado detrás de el.

Me senté en mi misma posición de siempre.

El examen era sencillo,y lo resolví justo el profesor se acerco y me reprendió por sentarme de esa manera,enseguida la atención de casi la mayoría de los estudiantes fue dirigida a mi,pero,yo no les preste atenció se dio la vuelta para mirarme y yo le di una mirada tranquila y algo seria.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

Me despedí de mi madre y hermana,ellas me estaban animando por el tema de la prueba.

Hoy es el día de los exámenes yo sabia que los aprobaría con un 100%,como siempre,realmente no me importa mucho,lo único que quería era regresar lo mas pronto posible a casa ,para ir a mi habitación para que pudiera seguir matando a criminales y crear mi nuevo a la Universidad,siendo seguido como siempre por Ryuk.

Entre al salón de clases,el profesor ya había colocado los exámenes y empezó a de unos segundos de haber terminado el examen el profesor,paso adelante y dijo:

-Joven, estudiante numero 162 siéntese correctamente.

"¿Mmm?"-pensé yo mientras volteaba a ver a un estudiante extraño ya que su cabello era negro desordenado,ojos oscuros,con marcas negras debajo,eran ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño,piel pálida,estaba encorvado,no llevaba zapatos,estaba descalzo,pantalones sheans azules y una camisa blanca.

-Oigan ustedes también tengo que repetirles lo mismo...¿que están dormidos?,despiértense-exigió el profesor.

¿Dormidos?,eso me pareció raro.

**Punto de vista de V:**

Rabiamos entrado a la Universidad,otra escuela,la misma rutina,estudiar,prestar atención en clase,hacer pruebas,etc,todo es lo mismo,en casi la mayoría de los animes que he visto siempre esta la escuela,hasta en Dragón Ball Z,por Dios,¿qué acaso nadie se salva de ir a la misma institución y estudiar todo el tiempo?.

En el mundo real siempre tuve muy buenas notas,pero,no tuve muchos amigos,casi nadie...bueno,bueno dejare esto de lado.

Yo había terminado la prueba al igual que Beyond,no fue difícil,agradezco las enseñanzas de mis maestros,y también a mis conocimientos,que no sabia que tenia antes de llegar a Death note.

Ya habíamos terminado,y el profesor seguía con su típica charla,y yo sinceramente no le prestaba atención,para mi lo único que decía eran puros blablablabla.

Al final B y yo nos dormimos un poco,pero,escuchamos como L es reprendido,yo no tengo que ver para saberlo,como dije desde el principio me leí el manga completo y me vi la serie completa tanto en japones y en español,muchas veces ya prácticamente sabia todo.

-Pude escuchar como el profe ahora nos reprendía a nosotros,pero que molestia.¿Qué no tiene nada mejo que hacer?.Enseguida abrí los ojos al igual que BB.

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Que gana de molestar tienen los í los ojos de mala gana al igual que Sombra.

Dirigí la vista a ese docente y le pregunte cortesmente-¿disculpe que sucede?-aunque lo único que quería era atarlo en una silla,y amordazarlo para que se calle de una nos miro estudiantes nos miraban,pero,no me importaba lo que pensaban.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo dormidos en clase? y ¿por qué se sientan de esa forma?,díganme sus nombres enseguida,que se llevaran una notificación a sus padres-pregunto con tono de reproche,hombre,yo te juro que lo mato,no,no lo voy a matar ya no soy un asesino,pero,nadie dijo que no le pueda dar el susto de su vida,¿no?.

-Disculpe-escupí con enojo-soy Itachi Kaguya.

-...-pero no recibió respuesta de mi en cambio lo miraba sin ninguna emoción.

-Niña,¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el profesor sin paciencia.

-Ella es...-no pude continuar.

-No,que lo diga ella-exigió ese í que me hierve la sangre al ver como llamaba así a mi lo miro y respondió:

-Mi nombre es Luna Kaguya-respondió seria.

-Pueden decirme ¿por qué estaban dormidos en clase? y ¿por qué se sentaban así?-exigió el tipo.

-Lo sentimos señor,pero,debemos sentarnos así y...-respondió mi turno de hablar.

-Y dormirnos porque nos mantiene pacientes,ya que estamos muy aburridos-dije serio,el profesor nos miraba confundido.

-¿Y por qué quieren tener paciencia?,tienen un examen que hacer.

-Perdón,pero,se equivoca este examen lo terminamos,mucho antes de que usted empezara a hablar-le dije aburrido,el me miraba sorprendido.

-P-pero...

-Estamos al tanto de lo que pasa,pero,si usted esta preocupado por nuestra elección de no hacer nada,¿por qué no nos da otros exámenes?,pero,esta vez asegúrese de que no sea para niños-Sombra y yo lo mirábamos aburridos y serios,mientras le respondíamos al mismo tiempo,yo muy en el interior me estaba riendo de este profesor,hicimos que se trague sus propias palabras.

Pude observar como tanto Light y L se voltearon a vernos,primero me miraban a mi,sobretodo L,que me estaba estudiando,tenia los ojos mas abierto de lo normal ya que al parecer le parezco familiar,no se creí que casi lo veo temblar,debe sospechar que soy BB,tenia ganas de reírme en su cara,pero,me dirigieron su mirada a Sombra,parecían sorprendidos,L también la estudiaba con la mirada;Light en cambio abrió mas los ojos,y pude ver algo de ira,enojo,sorpresa y una emoción que no pude entender o diferenciar,era algo parecido al interés,pero,había algo mas como si la estuviera...contemplando.

Ahora si,siento que me hierve la sangre,¿qué tanto la miran?,no tienen derecho!.L no me cae bien,eso es obvio.Y ahora Yagami que justo hoy lo conozco en persona,ya lo odio y lo detesto,mas le vale que despegue esa mirada indigna de ella o te juro que lo golpeare hasta la muerte y eso va también para ti L!.Yo prácticamente los estaba mirando con mi mejor mirada asesina y te juro que si las miradas matasen estos dos estarían bajo tierra,rindiéndoles cuentas al de abajo.

Ellos me dieron una mirada a mi y yo les devolví serio la mirada,como en advertencia.

-Yo...veré lo que puedo hacer-dijo el profesor.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

¿Hablaban en serio el examen era fácil para ellos?,eso me sorprendió mucho.

Escuche una voz muy familiar...espera yo reconocería esa voz en donde fuera...era de me di la vuelta para ver quienes eran los que estaban dormidos,el primero era un chico parecido al otro,ya que su cabello era negro,un poco desordenado,pero,no tanto como el otro,tenia unos ojos azul-celeste,tenia unos sheans negros con una cadena pequeña en el cinturón negro,zapatillas azules y gris,una remera azul oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera,una campera gris oscura.

Luego dirigí lentamente la mirada a la persona que yo creía que era y si efectivamente era ella,salgo que ahora se había cambiado de ropa y gafas,ella seguí mirándome sin ninguna emoció ún había dicho se llamaba Luna Kaguya,¿sera su nombre real?,no lo se,pero,intentare ver si funciona en la Death Note,pero,de tan solo pensar en la idea me sentí extraño,sentí que no podría hacerlo,sentí que no quería.

Ryuk la miraba sonriendo-que bien! ella esta aquí-dijo el feliz.

Yo lo miraba serio al shinigami,pero,una idea vino en mi mente,¿y si yo la convencía de que estuviera de mi lado?,con tan solo pensar esa idea me hizo sentir felicidad,esa idea me gustaba,ella era muy inteligente y hermosa,no se desde que la conocí,no he podido parar de pensar en ella,me pareció extraña por su comportamiento y forma de vestir,pero,había algo en ella,no se que era,pero,con solo mirarla me di cuenta de que ella es diferente a las demás chicas,ella no se desmaya o me sigue como casi la mayoría de las chicas hacen conmigo,no, había algo,pero,no sabia que era...y se que si ella esta conmigo podre acaba con L,V y B,y quien sabe tal ves la haría la Diosa del nuevo mundo,esa idea me gustaba aun mas,yo ya me lo imaginaba,un mundo perfecto creado por mi y ella junto a mi gobernando a mi lado,juntos.

Ryuk me dio una mirada y me dijo-oye,yo que tu tengo cuidado,porque creo que alguien te mira como si quisiera matarte por el solo hecho de mirarla de esa forma.

Dirigí la mirada a ese tipo que tenia el mismo apellido que ella,¿acaso eran familia?,tal . Él me miro como si estuviera retándome.

-Yo también quiero hacer el examen-dije dirigiéndome al profesor, aceptando su desafió,por fin una verdadera competencia.

**Punto de L:**

Yo me había sorprendido por el solo hecho de mirar a ese joven que si bien tenia un gran parecido a BB,lo estuve estudiando un poco,había grandes dirigí mi vista a esa chica,que no tenia ninguna emoción en su rostro...trate de leer sus emociones,pero,no podía era muy difícil,era como si no tuviera emociones,eso me sorprendió,la seguí estudiando hasta que sentí una mirada,dirigí la mirada para ver que era ese chico parecido a BB que me miraba como si quisiera matarme por el solo hecho de mirarla o de respirar devolví la mirada.

Escuche como Light,Luna e Itachi aceptaban la prueba y no pensaba quedarme atrás.

-Que sea otro mas para mi-dije yo levantando la mano.

**Punto de vista de Sombra:**

Yo escuche los pensamientos de todos,los estudiantes no era necesario,era obvio que estaba sorprendidos.

Primero el de BB,que al parecer quería matar Light,por algo que no llegue a oír,por el sonido de los otos pensamientos de los alumnos.

L,tenia sus sospechas de si Rue era B,y también pensaba el porque no podía leer mis emociones.

Y el peor de todos de Yagami Light,lo que el pensaba de mi,y de estar de su lado y todas esas tonterías, yo tenia algo que decir...ni de broma!,nunca estaría del lado de ese loco egoísta,con tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Al final los cuatro ahora hacemos el examen que B y yo terminamos al toque.

**Continuara...**

**Bien eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	17. Capitulo 17:Discurso

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 17.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note**

**Capitulo 17**:**Discurso**.

Luego de haber terminado el examen,Sombra y Rue salieron del salón,siendo seguidos por los dioses de la cuanto a los demás alumnos,aun no habían terminado,Light y L si,al igual que ellos que terminaron antes, mucho antes de salir,le hicieron un gesto disimulado a Ryuk,para que los siguiera,cosa que él asintió en silencio.

**Punto de vista de Ryuk**:

Yo estaba muy aburrido viendo como Light estaba haciendo esa prueba,empece a dar vueltas,pude escuchar como reprendían a un tal estudiante que se hacia llamar "Ryuga",también cuando reprendieron a dos alumnos que al parecer se habían quedado dormidos,me sorprendí cuando dijeron que terminaron el examen antes de que el profesor hablara,al parecer hay alguien igual o tal vez mas inteligente que Light,pero,lo que mas me sorprendió fue reconocer una de las voces,pues claro esa voz era la de...Sombra,la de mi me puse feliz y lo dije en voz alta recibiendo la mirada seria del portador de mi libreta.

Pude notar la forma de que Light la miraba,y para ser sincero no me agradaba,primero reconocí la expresión de que el quería matarla,enseguida me enfade,es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le haga daño,luego note otras miradas,una de ese tal Ryuga y luego de ese tal Itachi,mmm,un segundo ese tipo me parece familiar,lo mire detenidamente mirando el nombre en su cabeza:"Beyond Birthday",un segundo el tiene el nombre de un color diferente,tiene el nombre del mismo color que los shinigamis,y no solo eso no tiene vida útil,tiene que ser un shinigami o por lo menos un mitad,ya que su color es diferente y la Death Note no le afecta.

Repetí en mi mente, ese nombre una y otra vez,hasta que ya lo recordé,ese era el chico que había nacido con los ojos cuando Light había escrito el nombre en la libreta,el había muerto y ahora se convirtió en mitad shinigami,aun no esta completo.

Yo vi como miraba a Light,parecía que quería matarlo de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa del mundo por como la parecer estaba del lado de la niña.

Luego el me dio una mirada tranquilo e hizo una seña disimulada,como si me dijera un también le devolví el saludo.

Después de que ellos terminaran el examen me dieron una seña para que los siguiera a lo que asentí.Me dirigí al portador de mi libreta.

-Eh...Light tengo que irme,vuelvo enseguida,es un asunto shinigami,no lo entenderías-dije y me fui antes de que dijera algo.

Salimos del salón,donde no había nadie,y fuimos al patio de la escuela en donde estaba deshabitado.

-Hola Ryuk,¿cómo estas?-saludo Sombra.

-Hola Sombra,estoy bien ¿y tu?-pregunte.

-Estoy bien,que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo ella.

-Si,igualmente,¿y tu qué haces aquí Beyond?-pregunte al chico.

-Mmm...estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amiga a detener a Light,como de seguro ya sabrás,y también de paso vengo a cobrar un par de cuentas tanto L como Kira,a Yagami por matarme,que ya de seguro sabes que soy mitad shinigami,y al detective por otras ,de ahora en mas procura llamarme Itachi,no quiero que Yagami sospeche,ya que se que no me puede matar,pero,con el tema de que recuerde que ya había escrito mi ,bueno después de eso,un gusto en conocerte-dijo mientras me extendía la mano para un saludo.

-Si,igualmente,yo había oído hablar de ti,y es un gusto conocerte en persona-dije mientras también extendía mi mano para estrecharla con la de el en un saludo.

-Por cierto hay alguien mas,que quieren volver a hablarte-hablo el,yo no entendía,¿a quiénes se referían?.

Luego de eso pude ver como aparecían las dos figuras,que eran de dos shinigamis que yo conocía,ellos eran...

-Kyuka y Seiko...que sorpresa-hable con los dos.

-Hola Ryuk,cuanto tiempo-saludo Sei.

-Hola Ryuk,¿qué contas?-saludo Kyu.

-Hola,si fue bastante,de seguro ya sabrán lo que paso,y ahora ustedes de seguro están ayudando a Sombra y a Itachi,¿no es cierto?-pregunte a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Ho,casi lo olvidamos-dijeron Sombra e Itachi mientras sacaban de sus mochilas dos bolsas de manzanas-ten-dijeron extendiéndome las bolsas.a lo que yo acepte enseguida.

-Muchas gracias son muy amables-dijo sonriendo mientras me comía las manzanas.

-De nada-dijeron ello,luego de eso empezamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas,estuvimos así por un rato,hasta que ya era hora de que se despedimos y se fueron a su hogar.

Me cayo bien Itachi,creo que gane otro amigo.

Luego de eso me fui donde estaba Light que me miraba serio,preguntándose a donde me fui,suerte que no me había visto,yo solo le dije que era mi asunto.

**Unos días después:**

Todos estaban reunidos para escuchar los discursos de los que habían tenido el resultado mas alto y en ellos estaban Light,L,Itachi y Luna.

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Estábamos arriba del escenario,nosotros habíamos recibido las puntuaciones mas profesores se habían dado cuenta de que eramos muy avanzados a nuestra lo que nos ganamos unas becas para estudiar,mas honorables y mejores que incluso L y Kira,aunque no significaba mucho para mi,lo único que quería tanto Sombra como yo era demostrarles de a poco quienes eramos nosotros en verdad.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban de traje,los únicos que no nos habíamos puesto tanto eramos Luna,L y yo.L como siempre tenia su ropa de costumbre,pero,esta vez con zapatillas,me imagino que el no esta muy conforme con esto de no estar cambio V y yo teníamos la misma ropa que en los exámenes de ingreso.

Nosotros ni habíamos hecho un discurso,pero,a mi se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Estuve hablando con Sombra a través de la telepatía que ella hizo por si queríamos hablarnos,había establecido algo así como una red,si yo quería decirle algo ella lo sabia y me respondía:

-"Parece que todos están vestidos así,me parece que exageran"-fue lo que le dije a Sombra a través de mi mente.

-"Si todos están de traje,¿dónde creen que estamos?,no se,deben creer que están hablando en el castillo con la Reina de Inglaterra,yo entiendo que es una ceremonia y todo eso,pero,tampoco para tanto"-fue su respuesta telepá no pude evitar reírme en mi mente.

-"Jajajaja...es verdad,una cosa,como no preparamos un discurso que tal si lo damos lo dos,¿te parece?"-pregunte.

-"Claro,me parece muy bien,yo también lo había pensado"-me dijo,yo sonreí.

Pude escuchar el discurso de Light.Y luego cuando fue el turno de L.

Y también lo que los alumnos murmuraban diciendo algunas cosas sobre nosotros:

-El estudiante con la mejor calificación presenta el discurso ,¿cierto?-pregunto uno.

-Supongo que esos cuatro la obtuvieron este año-dijo otro.

-Escuche que obtuvieron puntajes perfectos en todas las materias.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto otro.

-Es increíble pensar que exista gente así.

-Me gusta el pequeño de la derecha-dijo una chica de anteojos.

Yo sinceramente me estaba riendo en el interior,valla L parece que tienes una admiradora.

Seguí escuchando como la amiga de la otra chica le decía lo siguiente:

-¿Qué?,es muy extraño Kyoko,mira como viste-dijo la chica.

-Amigo no se parecen en nada-dijo otro chico.

-Si...el parece un genio cuidado que fue criado para triunfar desde que nació...pero,el otro...-hablo otro estudiante.

-Algo no esta bien con el...es muy extraño...

-Debe ser lo que llaman genio loco,presentarse a la ceremonia de bienvenida vestido así,es increíble-dijo otro.

-O esta loco o esta jugando con nosotros-dijo otro-pero,bueno,ahora están los dos hermanos,son tan raros.

-Si,es verdad,casi parece que se visten igual,al igual que en el examen de chico parece que usa una ropa mejor que Ryuga,aunque su estilo es algo diferente,como mas una actitud tranquila y parece pasamos a su hermana,no parece tener ninguna emoción;los dos no se parecen mucho-dijo uno.

-Uno pensaría que una chica vestiría diferente,por lo menos se viste mejor que Hideki,pero,diferente,no usa la misma ropa que la mayoría,ni usa maquillaje,lo único que usa en la cara son esas gafas,¿y cómo es que las usa?-explico otro.

-Parecen una mezcla entre Light y Ryuga.

Yo había escuchado su conversación,me molesto por como nos trataban,¿quiénes se creían que eran?.Si no fuera por la cantidad de gente que había juro que salia y los golpeaba hasta la muerte.

Pero,no lo haré,yo mir ella a mi,ambos asentimos,daremos un discurso mucho mejor que ellos dos,les haremos tragar las palabras a estos tipos.

Ahora nos llamaron a nosotros,ambos nos miramos y asentimos:

-Para empezar,queremos decirles que Luna y yo daremos el discurso juntos,porque sinceramente no habíamos hecho ningún discurso,y ni siquiera lo pensamos-dije yo aburridamente cosa que hizo que la gente se sorprendiera.

-Pero,eso no quiere decir que no lo haremos,no, nosotros preferimos decirlo con la verdad,que tener que escribir algo sin sentido-explico Luna sin emoción.

B: bien para empezar,todos nosotros hemos empezado un nuevo capitulo en nuestra vida,que es la Universidad...

V:en este nuevo ciclo,todos aprenderemos nuevas cosas...

B: Conoceremos a nuevas personas,como cualquier persona,de seguro empezaran a criticarlas,diciendo:"con este no me junto porque es raro...",o mira ese tipo,mira como se viste,etc,pero,eso no esta bien.

V:En esta vida van a conocer y convivir con gente tanto dentro de esta institución, como fuera,y no pueden vivir en la vida juzgando a las personas,por como vistan,lo que hagan,lo que piensen y lo que sienten,eso esta mal...

B:Nada te da derecho a juzgar a otros sin siquiera conocerlos...eso se llama desvalorización...

V:por que uno nunca sabe la vida que le toco,no sabe lo que tuvo que vivir...

B:No sabe lo que pasa todo el tiempo,si tiene padres o no,o alguien que se ocupe de el o ella...

V:No saben cuando cada día despiertan de sus sueños y miran el mundo y piensan lo que sienten respecto a el...

B.y también viene el tema de la inteligencia,no porque uno saque una mejor calificación que otro te da derecho de presumir diciendo:"yo soy mejor o mas inteligente que tu..."

V:Nada te da derecho a decir que eres mejor que otro,no,y si lo hacen,¿quién te crees que eres?...

B:tal vez no tenga el mismo rendimiento que la mayoría,pero,eso no quiere decir que no sea inteligente...

V:Eso no no quiere decir que no pueda mejorar...no,al contrario,tal vez no te haya salido bien ahora,pero,no por eso hay que darse por vencido,no...

B:tal vez no te salio bien en esa prueba,pero,en la próxima puede cambiar...

V y B:todos somos inteligentes...solo tenemos que demostrarlo,y no solo a los profesores,sino también a uno uno quiere puede incluso superar a un genio,pero,lo mas importante es...superarse así mismo,porque el que quiere no nos subestimemos a nosotros mismos,porque,¿quién sabe?, tal vez un día nos podamos sorprender.

Y una cosa mas, no traten de parecerse a otra persona,no,porque sino viviremos una vida mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos,solo sean ustedes mismos y se darán cuenta que es mucho mejor que vivir como si fueras una copia de somos lo que elegimos ser.

Cada quien tomara su camino y ustedes lo camino no sera fácil,habrá problemas y conflictos,pero,no hay que rendirse sin dar la camino puede que sea difícil, pero,vale la pena recorrerlo y caminarlo.

Muchas gracias-Sombra y yo terminamos el discurso bajando la cabeza respetuosamente,pude ver la expresión de asombro de todo el mundo,los que nos habían criticado habían bajado la cabeza con pena y vergü ,ahora en menos de unos segundos nos inundaron un montón de aplausos,los alumnos se habían levantado de los asientos,todos con cara de entusiasmo,con alegría y admiración,hasta casi la mayoría chiflaba.

Recibimos mas aplausos que L y Kira.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

Yo había escuchado el discurso que ellos habían hecho,me eran muy buenos,en verdad eran demasiado la emoción del publico,y eso que no habían preparado ningún discurso.

Ella es muy inteligente,sabe ganar los corazones de todos y ella es...muy hermosa. El único problema,era si ella se uniría a mi y me ayudaría en la creación del nuevo mundo.

También estaba su hermano,no sabia si en verdad era su hermano,pero,parecía que era muy inteligente,también podría ser de ayuda.

Bajamos del escenario,los hermanos se sentaron en una fila diferente y en otros asientos un poco mas atrás de nosotros.

El tal Ryuga se sentó de mi me miro y me dijo:

-Light...Light Yagami tu padre es el jefe Soichiro Yagami de la APN,tu sentido de la justicia solo es comparable al de tu padre-dijo el,¿quién es este sujeto?-pensé yo-piensas unirte a la policía cuando te gradúes,ya tienes experiencia,puesto que has ayudado a la policía a resolver casos en el pasado...ahora muestras interés en el caso de Kira...me impresionan tus habilidades y sentido de la justicia,si prometes no decírselo a nadie tengo informacion importante sobre la investigación de Kira que quisiera compartir contigo.

-"Pero,¿de dónde viene todo esto?,¿quién es el?,¿debo ignorarlo simplemente?,pero,me intriga que informacion es"-es lo que yo pensé-no le diré a nadie,¿qué es?-pregunte yo,Ryuk estaba de mi se volteo a verme...

-Quiero decirte que soy L-fue lo que dijo.

-"¿Qué?,imposible,¿de qué esta hablando?,si en verdad fuera L,no lo admitiría,pensé que este sujeto era extraño,pero,esto es demasiado...basta,esto no es bueno,no actúes sorprendido,en caso de que sea L,tengo que actuar como el hijo de Soichiro Yagami,Light Yagami ,actuaria en esta situación,no tendría razón para temer"-pensé yo-si eres quien dice ser cuentas con todo mi respeto y admiración-le dije.

-Gracias,la razón por la que te revelo mi verdadera identidad es porque creo que podrías ser de ayuda para la investigación de Kira .

-Jejejeje...si este humano es L como dice,estoy impresionado-dijo Ryuk-vaya dos veces en un día.

-"Así es si en verdad es L,no,aun sino lo fuera,yo,no puedo hacerle nada...si lo que dice es cierto es probable que ya le haya mostrado su rostro a mi padre,¿ahora qué?,si muriera justo después de decirme quien es solo confirmaría sus sospechas...a pesar de que es obvio que Hideki Ryuga es un absurdo alias,complica las cosas...si tengo suerte y no es un alias al tratar de matarlo escribiendo su nombre en la Death Note podría accidentalmente imaginar el rostro de Ryuga el ídolo pop y lo mataría en su lugar...y si este sujeto muere sabrá con certeza que soy Kira,¿en verdad sera L?,¿sospecha que soy Kira?,es difícil decir cuanto sabe ,pero,debo estar bajo sospecha...¿por qué otra razón le diría al hijo de Soichiro Yagami que es L?,esto significa que,¿ sospecha la gente que Ray Penber investigaba antes de morir?,aun así,no entiendo porque me revelaría su identidad...no puedo dar señales de preocupación,sera mejor...despejar mi mente"-eso es lo que yo pensaba.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18:salida y sospechas

**Hola a todos!,este es el capitulo 18.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi OC,nada mas.**

**Gracias por sus criticas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Viaje al Mundo de Death Note:**

**Capitulo 18:salida y sospechas.**

**Punto de vista de L:**

Hoy era el día de presentar el discurso de bienvenida,yo no había preparado nada,pero,no era nada de que me preocupara,mi prioridad era vigilar a Light Yagami,yo no creí que alguien mas daría el discurso,pero,me equivoque. También estaban los "hermanos",de la otra vez,Luna e Itachi.

Yo había escuchado el discurso de Light Yagami,y cuando recibió aplausos.Y cuando fue mi turno use parte del de el y agregue algo de lo mío y lo hice,con el mismo resultado.

Ahora era el turno de los hermanos,me sorprendió de que no habían preparado nada para este día y decidieran hacerlo juntos igual y sin hablaron me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras profundas y admirables,cuando ellos hablaban sabían que tenían que decir,no habían preparado nada,pero,hablaban como si supieran lo que el otro tenia que decir,sabiendo continuar lo que el otro decía.

De a poco están recibiendo mi respeto que tengo a sus palabras no eran vacías y sin sentido,no,eran completamente reales.

Ahora que lo pienso la forma en que ambos se turnaban para hablar,la forma en la que se vinculaban,me hacia recordar a la de Sombra y Rue . Un pensamiento vino a mi mente y ¿si eran ellos?,no lo creo,pero,existía la probabilidad,de ser así seria de un 5%.Pero,también existe la posibilidad de que uno de ellos sea Kira o un aliado,la probabilidad seria de un 3%,ya que ambos demostraron tener una inteligencia mayor;de ese chico que creo que puede estar relacionado con BB y también esa chica,no veo mucho el parecido en ellos,pero,en algo tienen su chica debe tener de unos 14 o 15 años,cualquier chica de su edad debería estar en la secundaria,pero,no,ella esta en la Universidad,debo decir que me parece interesante.

No debo descartar la posibilidad,pero,igual mantendré un ojo a ellos.

Ahora yo estaba hablando con Light Yagami sobre quien era yo,prestándole atención a sus reacciones.

-"Light Yagami la posibilidad de que seas Kira es del 5%,aun así,algo me dice que no me equivoco al sospechar de ti,pero,eres demasiado perfecto,si eres Kira ,no puedo pensar en algo que te presione mas que era una pequeña farsa"-es lo que yo pensé.

Una vez que termino toda la ceremonia,todos los estudiantes fueron a la puerta de entrada,al igual que yo y el sospechoso de ser Kira,pude ver a los tales Luna e Itachi,se estaban por ir,estaban avanzando,Light al parecer quería acercarse a hablar con ellos,yo también fui y hable con el antes de que llegara,es una gran oportunidad para hablar con ellos y aclarar algunas cosas.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

Yo ya estaba saliendo del salón,siendo seguido por Ryuk,pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

-Jejejeje no me imagine que la ceremonia seria tan interesante-escuche hablar al shinigami.

Yo no le prestaba mucha atención,justo en frente a mi, a unos pasos de distancia estaban Luna e Itachi,era una perfecta oportunidad de hablarles,y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Pero,no pude continuar porque una voz me interrumpió y esa voz era la de "Ryuga"o como el dice ser L:

-Hola Light-saludo Hideki.

-Escuchaste parece que es tu nuevo amigo -dijo Ryuk.

-Ah,gusto en conocerte-dijo el.

-No,el placer fue mío-dije yo,no tenia tiempo de perder tenia que hablar con los hermanos.

-Puedo preguntar ¿a dónde vas?-fue su pregunta hacia tengo tiempo para esto,si le digo el de seguro vendrá,pero,sino podría sospechar de mi.

-Si,iba a hablar con los hermanos Itachi y Luna,quería conocer a los que también sacaron la puntuación perfecta y ver lo que pensaban acerca de los exámenes-dije lo mas normal posible.

-Oh,que coincidencia,yo también pensaba ir a hablarles,¿y si vamos los dos?-pregunto el.

-Si,claro,porque no-dije conteniendo el enojo de que el vendrí podre hablar en privado.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a ellos.

-He,hola ,Itachi y Luna-salude yo de buena educación,se detuvieron,su hermano se dio vuelta,pero,Luna no,ella en cambio solo estaba de espaldas quieta.

**Punto de vista de BB:**

Por fin habíamos salido de ese salón,ya me estaba aburriendo y se que Sombra también.

Estábamos caminando dispuestos a irnos,aunque sabíamos que tarde o temprano,L o Kira querrían hablar con nosotros,y eso sucedió.Escuche la voz de Light que venia acompañado por L,nosotros dos paramos de caminar,yo me di la vuelta,pero,V no.

-Hola,Light y "Ryuga"-dije marcando el alias falso de L,como diciendo que no le creo en absoluto que es su nombre.

-Mmm...hola Hideki,hola Yagami-dijo Sombra sin siquiera voltearse,se que ella no tiene ganas de hablar.

-Hola-saludo Ryuga.

-Hola,veo que ustedes también sacaron puntuaciones perfectas,quiero preguntar,¿qué piensan de la prueba?-pregunto se dio la vuelta para mirarnos sin expresión en su rostro,como siempre.

-Aburrida-dijimos Sombra y yo,ella sin emociones y yo aburrido.

Ellos parecían sorprendidos e interesados.

-Ya veo ¿y qué hay del discurso?-pregunto Yagami.

-Como dije antes,no lo habíamos preparado, y pues para ser sincero,me dio lo mismo-dije yo aburrido.

-Igual-respondió Sombra sin emoción.

-A,ya veo-dijo Ryuga-disculpen que pregunte,no parecen de por aquí,¿de dónde son?.

Yo ya se que responder,se que va a aumentar sus sospechas a nosotros-Somos de Inglaterra-respondí tranquilamente pude ver como L ahora tenia los ojos un poco mas abiertos.

-A ya veo,de Itachi puedo saber de que si es de Inglaterra,pero,Luna,tu en cambio no tienes ninguno de sus rasgos,debes ser originaria de otro lugar-dijo el pensativamente.

-¿Quién sabe?,tal vez tenga razón o tal vez no,y si es como usted dice de que soy de otro País y/o Ciudad,digo,¿a usted qué le interesa e importa?,son mis asuntos,no los suyos,discúlpenme que se lo diga,pero,no es de su incumbencia-respondió ella sin ninguna emoción,debo decir que me sorprendió su actitud,pero,no pude evitar sonreír,tenia razón,podrá ser el detective mas grande del mundo,pero,debe respetar la privacidad.

-Oh,no, esta bien,me disculpo señorita Luna-dijo él tranquilamente.

-No,esta bien,espero no haber sido muy dura-dijo ella tranquila,el le dijo que no.

**Punto de vista de Sombra**:

-¿Qué edad tienen los dos?-pregunto Light.

-Yo tengo 17-respondió BB.

-¿Y tu Luna?,pareces menor de edad-pregunto Light.

-Tengo 15 años,los cumplí hace poco-respondí tranquilamente,ellos me miraron asombrados.

-Entiendo-respondió Light.

-Son muy jóvenes para la Universidad,sobre todo tu Luna-dijo L.

-Si,lo sabemos-respondió B.

Yo cuando estaba de espaldas,aproveche a escribir una nota de emergencias en caso de que algo sucediera,menos mal que la hice porque en este momento es necesaria.

-Ho,yo sabia que me parecías conocida,yo antes te había visto,mucho antes del examen de ingreso-fue lo que dijo Yagami.

-¿Ya la conocías Light?-pregunto interesado L.

-Si,estoy seguro-dijo Yagami sonriendo.

-"No,¿enserio?,no me digas"-fue lo que pensé-perdón,pero,te habrás equivocado de persona-dije tranquilamente y sin ninguna emoción.

-No,estoy seguro que ya te he visto antes-dijo Kira.

-"Este se cree que lo que diga me va a poner nerviosa o hacerme mostrar alguna emoción,pues pierde el tiempo"-pensé aburridamente-perdón,pero,yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca,debiste haberme confundido con alguien mas-dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos de manera amenazadora,pude ver como el trago en seco,Ryuga no lo pudo ver,solo Rue y los shinigamis.

-Ya es hora de irnos,nuestros padres se preguntaran ¿por qué llegamos tarde?-mintió B.

-Si,es verdad-le seguí el juego.

-Oh hasta luego-dijeron Light y L mientras estrechaban la mano de Rue y luego extendieron la mano para mi,yo no entendía mucho,sabia que era un saludo y todo eso,pero,no estaba acostumbrada al contacto humano,a excepción de familia y amigos,que no eran muchos . Se que cualquiera en mi lugar les gustaría saludar al detective mas famoso del mundo " L" y Light,sobretodo a L,pero,yo no estaba muy emocionada como cualquier fangirl lo seria ,no,osea se que casi la mayoría estaban enamoradas de L o otro personaje,pero,lo mío no era enamoramiento,era admiración...yo lo admiraba y admiro porque él era él,no le importaba lo que otros pensaban como era,no,el sabia manejar sus emociones,aunque no estoy muy acuerdo con sus trucos de mente con otras personas,no. Repito lo mío era admiración...eso espero.

La mano de L seguía ahí extendida al igual que Kira,¿qué hago?,¿lo acepto o no lo acepto?,aaa eh aquí el dilema.

Light y L parecían confundidos porque aun no los saludaba.

BB pareció notarlo ya que el me dijo-Luna,es un saludo,adelante hazlo-dijo lentamente le devolví el saludo a L. Luego a Light en el tenia una pequeña nota,que el luego le convendrá leer,por su bien.

-Lo siento,en verdad, discúlpenme,es que no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico-le respondí yo.

-Oh esta bien-dijeron los dos.

-Adiós-respondimos BB y yo mientras nos íbamos.

-Hasta luego-saludaron ellos.

**Punto de vista de Light:**

Yo estaba sorprendido de las preguntas que "L", les hacia a ellos dos.

Cuando le dije a ella de que nos conocíamos,esperaba ver alguna reacción de nerviosismo u otra cosa,pero,no,paso todo lo contrario,se negaba a mostrar emoción alguna .Pero si me dio una mirada que debo admitir que me asusto.

Me asombro un poco de que antes ella no devolviera el saludo,en cambio ella miro nuestras manos extendidas como si estuviera,no se...¿confundida?.Pero ,luego cuando me extendió la mano para el saludo,sentí un papel en mi mano,pude ver que era una pequeña podía leerla aquí con L presente.

-Adiós Light-saludo L mientras se iba.

-Adiós ver como el caminaba hacia la limusina que era abierta por un hombre con sombrero y ropa én pude escuchar lo que otros alumnos hablaban:

-Que increíble automóvil!-exclamó uno.

-¿Una limusina?-pregunto otro.

-Bien creo que te veré en el campus -dijo Hideki.

-Si,cuídate-le mentí.Entonces el entro al auto y le cerraron la puerta.

Ese chico debe tener mucho dinero-murmuro un estudiante.

-Además de ser el mejor en la clase,no hay justicia-dijo otro.

Entonces me fui caminando a casa,era mi oportunidad para leer lo que Luna me había escrito .Saque la carta y la leí:

"Yagami Light:

Escúchame atentamente,vuelve a decir algo sobre que nos conocemos,vuelve a decir algo así u otra cosa de como antes me viste y te juro que te aniquilare de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que existe.

Y además de que colgare tu cadáver en lo mas alto de esta ciudad para que todos los vean,con un cartel clavado en tu cabeza diciendo:"Aquí yace Kira,el intento fallido de Dios patético".

También tienes prohibido decir a alguien sobre esta carta,así que cuando llegues a casa tírala o quémala.

Y va enserio no digas nada de como me conoces,porque sino,como dije antes voy a tener que actuar,y no me hagas llegar a tales extremos si en verdad valoras tu vida.

Bueno eso es todo,adiós."

Al terminar de leer esto sentí que me heló la sangre,Ryuk se reía.

Pero,en esta carta también dijo que no quería llegar a tales extremos de ser necesario,así que no lo haré,haré lo que dijo que haga en esta carta. Si quiero de que este de mi lado,no le diré a nadie de que la conozco.

**Punto de vista de L:**

Yo había entrado en la limusina . Watari empezó a conducir,y mientras tanto yo pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Debo decir de que me sorprendieron los dos "hermanos",si es que lo son,Itachi me hacia recordar a Beyond que nació en Inglaterra,y pude ver que era verdad,pero,Luna no parecía de Inglaterra,no,y no se parecía mucho a Itachi.Y cuando le dije lo que pensaba me sorprendió de que se negara a dar información,era muy precavida al igual que Itachi.

Cuando ella dijo que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto,me recordó a mi.

Pero,también me sorprendió mucho una cosa,Light afirmaba de que la conocía,pero,ella no.¿Sera verdad o no?,sea lo que sea lo averiguare.

Las probabilidades de que sean Kira o un aliado aumentaban ahora era de un 7%.

Deberé mantener una vigilancia también en los dos hermanos.

Pero,también existía que fueran aliados contra Kira.

-Watari,he añadido dos nuevos sospechosos sus nombres son Luna Kaguya y/e Itachi Kaguya,quiero que me ayudes a averiguar toda su información,lo quiero saber todo,su vida,familia,padres,de donde vienen todo-dije tranquilamente,quería saber quienes eran quería dejar ningún secreto sin descubrir.

-Entendido Señor-respondió el hombre mayor.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que fuese de su agrado.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
